Save the frog
by Milk40
Summary: A story by the very popular and prolific French author Louise Malone. Alice is a remote young girl with a hard upbringing. Jasper is a young social studies teacher who wants to help her thrive despite her difficult circumstances. Will she let him in or will she end up a delinquent like her parents? AH. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the translator: _Save the frog _is a fan fiction story originally written by Louise Malone, a very prolific and popular French author, and I'm only having a lot of pleasure translating it. Of course all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Also, it has to be said that the author is a school nurse, and although she doesn't condemn the behaviors depicted in her story, she doesn't endorse them either. **

**Save the frog**

**Chapter 1: First look**

**JPOV**

We are welcoming the juniors.

I'm the home room teacher for one of the eleventh grade classes, and I like it very much.

Teaching is my passion. I share it with my sister, and even though we live far away from each other now, we speak on the phone every day and we can't stop talking about our job. I miss Rosalie, but I know it's no accident that I found myself teaching here. I'm here for a reason; I just don't know yet what that reason is.

To me, each student is unique. I'm proud to know that I'm leading them toward success, though some of the students can be challenging.

I find the challenge even more motivating. I talk a lot with my friend Edward about this. He's teaching biology and we share the same philosophy about education. You guide but you don't force, you suggest but you let the student act. You instill the love and thirst for knowledge. Edward is in Seattle, but we call each other very often. I miss him; we went to college and roomed together. We laughed a lot, but we wanted to change the world, too.

He's single and feels lonely, the same way I do.

Going back to school is even more important to me than usual this year.

I need something new in my life.

I used to be in a long distance relationship with Maria, a young woman I met while visiting my family in Texas. I was with her for a year before I realized she was already in a relationship with another man.

I put an end to this fake romance six weeks ago and, though it hurt at first, mostly it was hard for my ego and not much else. I realize now that I wasn't really in love with her. It was more of a physical attraction and the need I had to not be alone. Now I see how I was searching for something that wasn't really there.

So I'm single again, but I'd rather stay alone than live that sort of lie. I'm 26 and I'm confident that one day I'll find the love of my life.

I'm not completely alone, anyway; I live with Seth, my dog, who is a wonderful companion.

But still, this year I want to throw myself, body and soul, into teaching.

I've been in the classroom for ten minutes and I've already spotted one of this year's challenge.

It's a girl, for a change - a tiny little thing, but she can't be missed.

She's sitting all by herself at the back of the room, dressed in a particularly eccentric way even by high school standards.

She's wearing a short, puffy black tutu-like skirt made of tulle, a black t-shirt with holes in it, and one long black and grey polka-dot sock and one with black and grey stripes. And, of course, she's wearing Doc Martens; they've been the symbol of disaffected youth since _I_ was in high school. Her dark hair is tousled in all directions. She's wearing a huge silver skull and crossbones chain on her neck and gothic make up; her lips are painted black and her eyes are smoky with kohl. She reminds me of a raccoon, actually.

Despite all of this, she's beyond beautiful.

She sits in silence, arms crossed, a scowl on her face, but her eyes are betraying her. They are an utter chasm of anguish.

I watch her surreptitiously. She seems indifferent, and that's the worst sign.

Rebellious and angry students are still with us; it's easier to put them back on track.

But this girl is way past the stage of rebellion and anger.

At the end of this first lesson, she looks up and our eyes meet.

She holds my gaze for a few seconds before she looks down again, with an expression of displeasure on her face.

She's the first one to leave the classroom.

I don't even know her name yet.

But it's a small high school and a bunch of teachers are from Forks. I ask Tanya Denali. "Tanya, do you know who this kid is: gothic, very short and tiny with black spiky hair? Looks like a pixie?"

She wrinkles her nose. "Oh yes! She's here? She's wasting her time! Her name is Alice Brandon. Her mother's a whore – off the record, of course – and her step-father is a drug dealer. As you can imagine, she's got quite a reputation because of it. I don't know her personally, but I'm afraid she doesn't have much of a chance."

I frown. I don't believe in predetermined paths for these kids.

Take me for instance. My dad wanted me in the military, but I became a social studies teacher because that's what _I _wanted to do.

Tanya has a way of making me feel doubtful with her own convictions.

Looking at her, one could think she's a young, dynamic, kind teacher but in fact she's a real bitch.

But now that I know the name of my student, I'm going to take a look at her file.

She just turned 16 in June.

I feel a lump building in my throat as I read her file more carefully. Her mother, Victoria Brandon, is officially surviving on welfare, but rumor has it that she's actually working as a hostess, which is another way to say that she's a prostitute.

Alice was taken from her five times by social services between the age of three months and ten years, but given back every time after a few weeks or months. Every time she was removed from the home it was because social services suspected negligence.

Through it all, the girl never denounced her mother.

For the last 4 years, the mother has been living with James Tracker, a petty criminal with a shitty past as a drug addict who did 5 years for drug dealing. He moved with Alice's mother one month after he was out of jail; they live in a mobile home near the town limits.

I take a look at her report cards. They're not bad at all. Clearly, Alice is far from stupid, though she has a very high absentee rate. And the teachers' comments make me wince:

"_Alice is always exhausted; she sleeps during class. She must not sleep well at night!"_

"_Alice still doesn't have a calculator."_

"_Alice can't participate in gym with her worn-out sneakers."_

Reports from the school nurse and social worker describe Alice as abnormally small and skinny. They suspect she's suffering from malnutrition. In other words, she's not being fed enough.

But there's nothing in the records that implies delinquency.

I clench my fists. No, Ms. Denali, Alice Brandon isn't condemned to become a whore like her mother, and I'll do all that's in my power to prevent it.

Anger is igniting my resolve. Based on the little information I have, Alice is intelligent. If she's willing, there's no reason she can't succeed and have a bright future.

**APOV**

Forks' high school.

It's not really different from my former school, except I don't know the students. And I don't know the teachers either.

I hope to find the anonymity I'm craving.

The school bus makes a last stop where I get off.

My backpack's not that heavy, but the straps are hurting my shoulders.

I start walking down the road to my house and sigh when I see the mobile home.

There's an unfamiliar car parked in front of the door, which means my mom must be working.

James' car is nowhere to be found, though.

With a little luck, my mother will be done before he comes back and she'll give me the money from the trick so I can buy the stuff I need most for school.

So I sit on a plastic chair and wait for the guy to leave.

I muse about my social studies teacher.

He's yet another one who believes that he can change the world. He's so transparent in that regard.

He's going to annoy me, I'm pretty sure of it.

He's handsome, kind, brilliant. He's the whole package. And his Southern accent makes him even sexier. He must be from Texas or a nearby state. His drawl is funny; it gives him an almost old-fashioned edge.

I wonder if he's married. He probably has kids with blue eyes and blond curls just like him.

I'm sure he's got a perfect life - the kind I'll never have, with a real house, a dog, good meals at regular hours, books, and everything he needs to make life easier.

I get to live in a crappy mobile home with a crazy mom and a despicable step-dad.

I just want to get away. I want to go to L.A. When I'm 18, I'm out of here.

I'll become a costume designer in Hollywood. I already have tons of sketches, and billions more ideas.

I learned how to sew years ago. I had to do it all by myself but I did it nonetheless. That's what matters.

I recycle the material where I can find it, so for now I make clothes only for me and my teddy bear.

But one day - one day I'll design costumes, and perhaps I'll even work for Angelina Jolie.

Then I'll send money to my mom so she can stop turning tricks, and kick James' ass out of our lives.

The door opens and I jump. I know the guy who's coming out of the place; he comes here from time to time. But he changed his car.

He smiles at me. He's not mean. I'm pretty sure he's got a wife and kids waiting for him somewhere.

I smile back; I learned to never upset my mother's clients.

He must be in a good mood because he asks me how I'm doing.

"I'm good, thank you. I started my junior year today."

He pats me on the cheeks and makes sure that my mom is not watching, "This is for you, but don't tell anyone. I guess it's not always easy for you." And he hands me a $20 bill.

I'm kind of stunned.

I thank him, almost expecting that he wants something from me in return. But no, he's leaving.

I go inside our mobile home.

My mom is smoking a cigarette, uncaring. But she finally asks, "So, you had a good day?"

"Yeah, I did. I have a list of things I need to buy…"

"A lot of things?" It seems catastrophic to her.

"Well yeah, you could say that…"

"Show me!"

I hand her the list.

"Pfff, all that? What's wrong with those people? They think money grows on trees?"

I say nothing.

My mom learned the hard way that she can't win against the school. So now she does everything she can to keep a low profile.

She sighs and hands me some bills. "Take this and go buy what you need."

"Thanks!"

I grab the 50 dollars that she's offering, put my backpack down on my bed, and take a honey bun from the cupboard.

I run all the way down the road, hoping not to see James. But it's my lucky day and I get to the main road without any fuss.

I have half an hour of walking ahead of me to get to the supermarket, but still I'm elated.

I've got $70 to spend on my school supplies! For once I might have all I need to start the school year.

I jump upon hearing a horn.

It's the town's police chief. He parks his car on the roadside and I get in. We know each other quite well.

"Hi Alice, are you doing well?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Fine. Where are you headed?"

"To the supermarket to buy my school supplies"

"It's exciting when everything is brand new, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

He stops in front of the store and, without looking at me, hands me a bill.

"Take this, Alice. You're a good kid. Come on, you deserve it!"

"Thanks!"

He, too, gave me a $20 bill. He does that on a regular basis because he knows my mother and James. But Chief Swan is careful not to upset me. When he gives me money, I don't get the feeling he's pitying me and giving me charity. No, it pleases him as much as it pleases me and he doesn't hide it.

Time and again he has told me about his own daughter, who he sees only once a year. She's my age and her name is Bella. I can't deny that I envy that girl… Chief Swan spoke about her during interrogations, when he was trying to get me to give evidence that James or my mom were not suitable parents. But still.

I know he loves his daughter, and he has a sweet spot for me too, somehow. I don't have a father, but if I had one, I'd like it be Chief Swan. When I'm out of here, he's the only one to whom I'll tell my whereabouts.

I take my time to choose my school supplies. I get plain notebooks because I intend to customize them with nice pictures cut out from magazines.

I can't resist a beautiful fountain pen. And I can buy a pair of sneakers!

I wince as I exit the store. I spent a lot of time in there; now it's late and I still have a long way to walk home.

I start down the main road, constantly switching hands to hold my bag because it's damn heavy.

A car pulls up beside me; I turn my head, positive I'm going to see Chief Swan again.

But it's not him.

Stunned, I recognize my social studies teacher!

He gets out of his car and looks me straight in the eyes. I remain on guard, though I only read honesty and patience in his stare.

"Hello, Alice, you know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a ride? You have too much to carry all by yourself."

I want to say no, because I don't want him to see that_ thing_ I live in. But my bag is so heavy.

Then again I have my pride.

But my bag is really heavy, and I do have a long way to go. And my bag is killing me…

So I shrug, "Yeah, thanks."

I get in his car. It's a black BMW and it's very clean. It's a nice change from James' wreck which reeks of the wet dog and is filled with trash.

The social studies teacher is a very good driver. He steers and shifts gears gracefully.

It smells good in his car; I'm sure it's his cologne. It's a masculine and bewitching scent.

"Where do you live, Alice?"

I come back from my thoughts. "Oh… about two miles down the road there's an intersection. You can just take me there."

"Okay."

I stay silent.

"Did you have a good time, shopping in town?"

"Yes, very good."

My heart starts beating faster; I don't know why. I glance at the car's interior. Luxury is a beautiful thing, and I feel envious.

I hate dirt and disorder, so I add this to my list. When I'm a costume designer in Hollywood, I'm going to buy myself a black BMW. Exactly like this one.

A quick glance behind allows me to see there's no child's car seat installed.

I brush the leather of the seat with the tip of my finger.

He turns on the radio and the interior is filled with a jazzy melody. I don't feel well, and I can't wait to be home.

I can't help watching his hands. He's got beautiful hands: large, strong, but with long thin fingers. His hands are smooth and his nails are neat and clean.

I shake myself when he slows down. "Here, Alice?"

"Yes, thanks!"

I get out in haste and I turn to look at him straight in the eyes. "Thanks again."

He smiles at me and I feel my mouth go dry.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

I make my way to the mobile home. James is there but, fortunately, he doesn't notice me when I come in.

I put the bag of supplies under my bed.

I stay in my room, and I take my notebooks and other things out one by one. I decorate my notebooks. I paste pictures on them - some funny, some not.

The prettiest notebook is green and red and decorated with pictures of trees and a huge red heart in the center.

I'm going to use it for social studies.

My mom and James are yelling at each other, but I pay no attention.

When everything is quiet again, around 11p.m., I go quietly to the kitchen and open the cabinet. I take what I can find: bread, grape preserve, a banana, and some chocolate.

I eat sitting cross-legged on my bed, then I take a shower, as quietly as possible.

I pick my clothes out for tomorrow. Very tight black pants, a long t-shirt with red and grey stripes. My Doc Martens and my skull and crossbones necklace.

I load my backpack, then I lie down. It's been my lucky day.

Mom gave me money, and so did her client and Chief Swan. I had enough to buy everything I needed for school.

I barely saw James, and he slapped me only once this morning. I didn't have to walk home.

My heart races and I try to stop thinking about my ride home.

But when I close my eyes, waiting to fall asleep, the picture of my social studies teacher resurfaces in my mind.

His blond curls, his blue eyes - so bright, so kind. His well-shaped mouth. And his fingers, his gorgeous hands.

I can't hold it anymore and I slide my hand between my thighs.

I caress myself slowly, single-mindedly, and when the orgasm sets me free, I bite my pillow, imagining my teacher's long fingers instead of mine on my burning core.

I swallow.

Tears are burning my eyes, but I don't cry.

I never cry.

**Tell me what you think of this fiction/translation so far; I like to hear from you, and I'm sure miss malone will be happy too.**

**Thank you Starking for beta-ing on such short notice. A huge thanks to Ms. Del Vechio too. Better late than never.**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**T/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story was first written in French by the very popular Louise Malone. I'm just having a lot of pleasure trying to get her known among the English speaking readers. I also want to thank all of you who took the time to review the first chapter. I will try my best to update more often from now on. Good reading.**

**Chapter 2: Falling in love**

**APOV**

From the very beginning, I knew it was going to happen. He reminds me of a rescue dog. The Saint Bernard type.

I try to get lost in the crowd of students, to mingle.

I even try to look less gothic in my way of dressing. I wear plain jeans with black, grey, or red T-shirts. I only kept my gothic jewels.

But apparently, I've become his new "mission". He's decided to take me under his wing, and I don't know why.

I've got good grades so far; I don't need his assistance.

Of course, doing my schoolwork is easy when I stay in my bedroom for hours to avoid James' beating and my mom's yelling.

I work even harder when it comes to social studies. I don't want to give him an excuse to corner me.

At first, I hated him. Unspeakable anger and hatred were constricting my chest when he was leaning over me and kindly encouraging me during class.

And to make things worse, I have tutoring with him - two hours a week of additional time during which I have to endure him.

I don't even need tutoring. I enrolled because when I'm in school nobody is beating the crap out of me.

Clearly, this guy was born to teach. He's gifted. With him, even Mike Newton gets what the Civil War was all about.

As for me, I borrow tons of books from the library to learn more about this time period he's so fascinated with. Sometimes, it feels like he actually lived through the battles he explains in details for us.

And he's handsome. A conventional beauty: blond with blue eyes. He looks like an angel.

His smile is genuine - gentle, and tender. From the beginning, I've been touched by it.

That's all the more confusing since, generally speaking, I prefer guys with brown hair.

But Mr. Whitlock is a perfectly-made man; that's how I see him. I'm not the only one who notices his beauty, either.

From week one, Ms. Denali wanted to get her grip on him. He's the only one who's oblivious.

She doesn't like me, and I don't like her. In fact, I loathe her. But Tanya's clever, and she's figured out that Mr. Whitlock is doing everything he can to help me. So now, she acts all sweet with me just to please him.

That said, she's a good teacher too. She's clear and well structured.

I think two clans have formed quickly among the teachers. The only one who's not taking side is Mr. McCarty, the phys-ed teacher, who's fantastic and treats all his students equally, never hesitating to tell me things like:

"Brandon, get rid of that skull and crossbones necklace; it's slowing you down, you little gazelle. Come on, hop, hop, hop, move your ass faster than that, kitten!"

Everyone in the class laughs, but since he does that with everyone, it's okay.

One of the clans consists of those who believe I will end up a whore like my mother and who are not embarrassed to let me know it. Needless to say, those ones are not happy about my good grades.

Then there are those who want me to have a better future, with Jasper Whitlock leading, of course. He's not afraid to speak his mind, and he always holds me back at the end of the lesson to talk to me.

The first time, it was to tell me about my outfits.

"Alice, I love your flair for fashion, I really do. But you have to admit that this skirt is way too short. It's provocative, even though you're not aware of it. People talk about you, and what they say is cruel. Please, try to dress in more appropriate clothes, because you deserve better."

That's when I started to only wear jeans.

Then it was about my relationship with Ms. Denali.

"Alice, no matter how different your opinions are, you are _not_ allowed to tell your biology teacher she's no better than Hitler and that she'll rot in hell for warning you that dissection is part of the curriculum this year! You deserve better than the disciplinary board!"

I stopped provoking the biology teacher. I also stopped answering her questions. I pretend I'm voiceless, and that irritates her to no end. I work hard in her class other than that, so I'll only get excellent grades, just to placate her. Total success.

But then he said something about my silence.

It was bound to happen. By that time, I was already giving him the silent treatment, too. I discovered that Mr. Whitlock is a dangerous man. First, because he's got faith in what he does. He's not trying to impress me or just do his job. No. He's convinced that he'll prevent me from ending up on the street.

I intend to succeed all right. But I'm going to succeed all by myself, without his help, even though he's handsome, kind, and selfless.

When he spends time with me, it's an end, not a mean. He really wants me to be happy. I stopped speaking to him the day I found out that he knows about James beating me. He told me point blank.

"Alice, I know you're living with an abusive step-dad. Every day I check for marks on you. But I'd rather you inform an adult yourself. Chief Swan, the school nurse, Ms. Denali or even me. Whomever you choose. The bottom line is, I want you to do something about your situation. You deserve better, Alice."

If I received a free sample of fabric every time he told me that "I deserve better" I could have made myself a couple of nice dresses by now, that's for sure.

I also found out, almost at the same time, that I'm not indifferent to Mr. Whitlock. I found him handsome and attractive from the first second I laid eyes on him. It would be hard not to do so.

Since school started he's been intruding into my dreams on a regular basis, turning them into erotic fantasies. Now I think of him when I caress myself. Most of the time I need only think of his lips, his fingers, to climax. I guess I'll have to live with that. I have no choice.

The fantasies I have while dreaming are okay, because they are induced by my subconscious. There's nothing I can do about them. But one day I was designing a fancy wedding dress for fun, and I started thinking about my own wedding.

That was disconcerting, considering I vowed to never get married. Now it was impossible to get rid of the thought. I envisioned myself in a vivid white dress, with a little umbrella and whatnot, and Jasper Whitlock by my side.

I almost fainted.

I slapped my face mentally and I lay down on my bed, troubled. I held my plush bear tightly in my arms. I used to call him teddy bear, like a little five year old kid, but then I decided to change his name and I called him Jasper. I hugged him very hard.

Afterward, I was disgusted at myself and anger took over me. There's no place for this in my life. I'm not just a naïve young girl. I have a career plan. Falling in love with an adorable teacher who's helping me is not part of the plan.

So I imagined another plan, one called "How to resist Jasper Whitlock".

Step 1: Never talk to him again.

Step 2: Never look at him again.

Step 3: Go out with a boy from school.

The first step was easy enough, because I'd already practiced with Ms. Denali.

The second step was harder, for obvious reasons, but I only cheated from time to time, and only when he wasn't looking in my direction.

The third step was easy too, technically speaking.

It took me less than ten minutes to catch Mike Newton in my net. The very afternoon I asked him out, I got what I wanted in front of the high school main entrance: Mike kissed me for several minutes.

Except his kiss was awful. Absolute horror or total disaster, take your pick.

But the worst part is that the idiot was overjoyed. He was like a puppy given a treat and expecting more. He held me tight, too ecstatic for his own good, waving goodbye at everyone passing by when his lips were not glued to mine.

The point I wanted to make by letting Mike kiss me was going to be conveyed to the concerned person in no time, I was sure of it. Eventually, Mike spoke and I felt a twinge in my heart. He was way taller than me and the only thing I could see was his football T-shirt with the Spartans logo on it.

"Hey, Mr. Whitlock! See you tomorrow! You too, Miss!"

I risked a glimpse, and I saw Jasper watching me, stunned, as if he was in shock.

Ms. Denali, the bitch, was by his side and she was sniggering.

So I stood on my tiptoes to kiss Mike again. He was waiting for more anyway. He sucked my lips like a vacuum for a long while. Yuck!

If I had known how clingy Mike would turn out to be, I'd have chosen another boy as my "love interest."

That night, only a few minutes after our first kiss, Mike offered me his silver chain, his football sweatshirt, a package of marshmallows (how on earth did he know I loved marshmallows?) and his heart.

Yes, he gave me his heart. Anyway, that's what he told me a hundred times while he was driving me home. He insisted on giving me a ride.

He parked on the roadside to kiss me again and to make out, and I began to wonder why I'd decided to go out with a boy in the first place. Oh, yeah. It was to avoid thinking about Mr. Whitlock…

I had a hard time getting rid of Mike, and I was nervous for the rest of the night.

The next morning, he was waiting for me at the crossroad with doughnuts, coffee, and marshmallows. He was disappointed that I wasn't wearing his sweatshirt.

I decided to put an end to this masquerade right then and there. Or else he was going to get too attached. I gave him a _real_ kiss that left him gasping and groaning, and I said, "Listen, Mike, I made a mistake. I like you. You're funny, nice, and sweet. But I used you. Because you see, I needed to find out whether or not I was a lesbian. So I went out with you. But it turns out… that I am actually a lesbian. I'm sorry, and like I said, I like you a lot regardless. Can we just be friends?"

He almost cried. It was pitiful. I didn't realize he was in love with me. He didn't question my story, though, and he agreed to our friendship.

I'd always liked Mike. He's not very smart, but he's amusing and he's a good buddy. I gave him advices to ask Jessica out after he was healed from our "breakup".

But now I'm back to square one.

I think about Jasper Whitlock all the time, and I'm terrified. He talks to me several times a week, and he must be used to our one-way conversations because my silence doesn't seem to bother him.

The things he tells me are intense and always right on the mark.

He asks me questions very often but doesn't expect any answers. He just wants me to know he's not giving up on me.

He always concludes our talks by saying that I deserve better. So, little by little, I started to believe him. It's true that I deserve better than living with that asshole James and my uncaring mom.

Yes, I may have a bright future ahead of me, even without going to Hollywood, where I would probably end up turning tricks on the street, and I know it.

Now I look forward to those moments when he speaks to me. I love his voice. I love when he tells me I'm intelligent and talented. I love it when he hands me back my schoolwork with his personalized comments.

At the same time I feel confused, but he's not aware of my emotional turmoil. Refusing to talk to him has become a defense mechanism. I don't know any other way to protect myself.

I dug up some information about him. He's single and he lives at number 13 on Squirrel Street. He's got a huge dog, which he takes for walks on the countryside during weekends.

He shops at Walmart, where I ran into him two or three times (one of which I was waiting in line with a box of tampons in my hands – how embarrassing!), and I noticed he buys mostly green products and organic food.

He's straightforward, honest, and trustworthy.

And I'm in love with him.

**ooooo**

**JPOV**

At first I pretended I was delusional, but I can't do it anymore. I can't.

She's clever, talented, and brilliant. She's willing and determined.

I'm sincere when I say that, during the first weeks, she was my student and I was her teacher and there was nothing else. Actually, there was something, but I was able to bury it deep in my heart.

I want to help her.

For her sake, of course. Because she's capable of succeeding at any colleges she applies to. But for this to happen, she needs to get a scholarship. And her school record must be spotless.

Even though she has indeed excellent grades – as far as I know, she's a straight-A student – her behavior in the classroom is puzzling.

I think she acts the way she does to protect herself from more anguish. After all, she hasn't had it easy so far, quite the contrary.

Some, like Tanya, consider Alice is arrogant and impertinent.

I can't stand - and I mean literally - judgments like that, and I've had a lot of arguments with Tanya about her. Tanya got the most backtalk from Alice, but I couldn't help thinking she deserved it.

Fortunately, I'm not the only one who sees what a great kid Alice is. Emmett, who became a friend of mine, told me once, "In gym she's staggering sometimes because she's too skinny. But she never gives up. She's willing, she has guts. She's classy!"

That's exactly it. She's classy, strange as it may seem given where she comes from. She knows who she is, and who she wants to become.

The first feeling I was able to admit for Alice is admiration. I profoundly admire her.

She knows that people have prejudices and expect her to act a certain way, so she has to work even harder to prove them wrong. And she does, because she's a fighter.

I noticed the way that many boys look at her. They want her because, somehow, she appears as defenseless as a little animal that needs protection. But she's not interested in any of them. Her deep stare is focused on something else.

The second feeling that I had to acknowledge was fondness. I love to see her working hard to have neat and beautiful notebooks that she decorates with taste and originality. She even brings a humorous and unique touch to her homework. Jane Volturi, the language arts teacher, always grants her a bonus point for the presentation of her work despite her reputation for coldness.

It's also obvious that Alice spends a lot of effort to create her eccentric look, though she's less gothic than she used to be. That's probably because I had to ask her to stop wearing those inappropriate miniskirts on school grounds. To my surprise, she obeyed without any fuss. She traded her skirts for jeans, and they also make her look terribly sexy but there's nothing I can do about it.

And what can I say about her T-shirts? She wears only black, grey and red, but she's attractive as hell. Her breasts are quite generous, especially considering her tiny waist and the fact that she's underweight.

Did I mention she's beautiful? Incredibly so. That's the third thing I was forced to recognize, in spite of myself: desire.

I want Alice badly.

For a long time I tried to convince myself it was a strictly physical reaction. I'm a man, after all.

I stay professional. I have to.

But I couldn't prevent Rosalie from noticing there was something up with me.

We call each other every day. She's my twin and we have a deep connection.

I already mentioned she's a teacher too, although her students are not teenagers.

One day, from the very start of our phone conversation, she asked for an update about Alice. "How is your little protégée doing?"

"Alice? She's doing well. A little pale, maybe, but Emmett told me she didn't have any problem running the mini marathon yesterday."

"That's great news!"

One week later, I told Rosalie about my concerns. "It bugs me that she's giving me the silent treatment. It makes sense that she won't talk to Tanya, but me? I don't know what to do, Rosalie. I'm afraid she's misinterpreting my intentions."

"What are your intentions?"

"I just want to help her - you know that! I want her to get a scholarship. She deserves to attend Harvard!"

"Nothing else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper…"

"I don't understand, Rose!"

"I think you are _in love_ with her!"

"No way! She's a student! A kid! She's sixteen, Rose! Sixteen, fucking hell!"

"Okay, okay… calm down!"

And then, at the end, I was forced to acknowledge the truth. I wasn't expecting that. Absolutely not. There was no hint to clue me in. Or so it seemed.

But that evening, when I saw her in Mike Newton's arms kissing him like crazy, the jealousy that nailed me to the spot left no room for doubt.

I felt sick about it all night long, and it prevented me from sleeping. I couldn't stop replaying the scene in my head of little Alice in Newton's arms, and I moaned in rage and pain.

I called Rosalie.

Faithful as always, she avoided judging me and telling me "I told you so". She just listened to my grief.

She ended the conversation with words I've repeated as my mantra ever since. "She'll get older, you know."

Yes, little Alice will grow out of childhood one day. And then, maybe everything will work out for us. My little Alice… I watch her. I know, now, that she's my ray of sun.

Fortunately, she broke up with Mike Newton. They were over after just one day. I have no idea why, but I know Mike was very sad about it. He was looking at her in despair, even though they were still spending most of their time in school together. They remained friends, which is a good thing. It means Alice has someone to talk to now. I also see her prattling with some of the girls, something she didn't do at the beginning of the school year.

But it doesn't stop me from worrying about her.

I saw the notorious James on several occasions. He's got the face of a killer, and he looks at Alice with a hard and uneasy stare. It's clear he sees the kid as an obstacle to his relationship with the mother.

I'm on the alert. I will never let anyone harm the girl I'm hoping to share my life with a few years from now. For even though Alice is my student, even though she's a minor and therefore untouchable, it doesn't change what I feel for her.

I'm in love with her.

**I want to thank my new beta nails233 (Be My Sub) for the editing of this chapter.**

**The wait won't be as long until the next update.**

**If you like this story, don't forget to let me know. Louise will be happy too.**

**Milk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This story was first published in French by the very popular and prolific Louise Malone, who is a school nurse and knows first hand about children living in hard conditions.**

**Thank you, dear readers, for reviewing my translation. It is as true to the original version as it can be, for I'm trying my best to respect Louise's writing style.**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 3: End of trimester**

**JPOV**

It's already mid-December. The holidays are in ten days. I'm undecided this year. I'd like to spend Christmas with the girl I love, but of course, it's not possible. And, besides, she needs to rest. She was very pale today in class; she has a bad cold, I think, and I worry about her. She doesn't cover herself enough for this time of year. I'd like for her to have winter boots and a warm, waterproof coat, but she's not wearing any of that. It's heartbreaking to see her brave the weather with so little to protect herself.

I watched her this afternoon during class. I know her face better than my own now. She has a mole on her left cheekbone, a beauty mark in her beautiful face. When she smiles it's more like a smirk, and it's to die for. She frowns when she's concentrating hard on something. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that she sucks her thumb while sleeping, because I saw her put her left thumb in her mouth on several occasions, then retrieve it in haste.

I sigh and return my attention to my work. It's late. I kept her for last. The first trimester is almost over, and I've marked all my students' report cards, except one.

Alice's report card. I read it again; she's already been graded by my colleagues.

Language arts: A. Very good student, serious and motivated.

Mathematics: A. Astounding!

Spanish: A–. Amazing trimester. Keep on the good work!

French: A–. It's a pleasure to have Alice in my classroom. Cute accent!

Physical education: B. Muscle up, little shrimp!

Biology: A+. Good.

Physics/Chemistry: B+. Stunning progress toward the end. Keep on studying hard and it will pay off!

Arts: A+. Alice is a great artist!

I smile. Alice is truly a very good student. I'm proud of her. However, I'm furious at Tanya. Alice's got an A+ in her class, which means that she couldn't find anything to lower her grade. Alice's results in biology are extraordinary, there's no other way to put it, and yet Tanya's only comment is "Good"? Alice deserves a more constructive remark!

I take a deep breath and note:

Social studies: A. Very serious work. Student interested in the topic; Alice has a very promising future ahead of her!

That should be enough, because the other teachers are very well aware that Alice is my "little protégée," as Emmett likes to call her. I don't want Tanya to suspect that something more serious is going on here. She's a bitch, yes, but she's not stupid - far from that.

As the homeroom teacher, I have to preside on the board meeting in a few days.

I'm looking forward to it!

**ooooo**

**APOV**

I'm sick and I feel terrible.

There's no more medicine at home, so I left without taking anything this morning.

I survived almost through the entire school day, but now I desperately need something. I have a fever, I'm sure of it, and I cough nonstop. I won't have time to go see the school nurse between biology – the class I'm in now – and the next, which is social studies.

It's better if I ask to go before the lesson is over, since I don't want to talk to Mr. Whitlock, even though I might bring the wrath of Viper Denali on me.

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Ms. Denali, I'm not feeling well. Can I go see the nurse?"

I must look really sick, because she stares at me and doesn't make any acidic comment.

"Sure, Mike, will you take her, please?"

"Yeah, no problem!"

It's a good thing Mike's accompanying me and holding my hand, for I can barely walk; I'm tottering.

The nurse has me lie down immediately and she takes my blood pressure.

"Ah yes, your blood pressure is very low, young girl. No wonder you can barely stand upright."

She gives me acetaminophen and a dose of cough syrup. I just lay there after taking the medicine; I'm drained. Then, I fall asleep.

I dream unsettling and complicated dreams; from time to time I hear talking.

I'm awakened by a cool hand on my forehead. I open my eyes, moaning.

I see the nurse who looks very concerned. Mr. Whitlock is by her side. Who else?

He looks anxious, but his presence comforts me. My heart is pounding furiously. I've been longing to kiss him every single hour of the day, lately.

The nurse is gently talking to me, "Are you feeling better, Alice? It's 4h15. You slept for an hour an a half!"

"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks."

Mr. Whitlock won't let me carry my bag when I stand up. He holds it for me.

The nurse hands me a small paper bag. I look inside: it's a sample of acetaminophen and a bottle of cough syrup.

"Thanks."

She nods. "Don't forget to take your medicine, Alice."

I leave the room, still staggering.

Ms. Denali is outside. Obviously she's waiting for Mr. Whitlock. But he tells her, "Tanya, could you please give Alice a ride home? She can barely walk as it is."

I feel so bad, but I say nothing.

Ms. Denali is unhappy, but she complies with his request nonetheless.

I get in her car and I'm surprised to see a child's car seat in the back. Then I remember that she has a daughter; I saw them together at the supermarket.

I pretend to drowse during the ride, which is short, thank God.

When Ms. Denali parks in front of the mobile home my mother appears; I'm too ill to be bothered.

Tanya yells at my mom, "Alice is sick, she must see a doctor!"

My mom is not intimidated. "I know how to care for my daughter!"

I get inside the mobile home before witnessing the mud fight that is looming, and I lie down on my bed.

My mom comes to me (Tanya must have given up, which was the right thing to do) and stares at me carefully.

"You look awful…"

"No kidding!"

"I don't have the money to take you to a doctor."

"I know."

"Just rest and take it easy."

I don't know if it's because of my miserable state, but suddenly I feel uninhibited and I ask, "Who the hell is my dad?"

My mom sighs. It's not the first time I've asked this question. But she's never answered.

"I don't know, Alice. Honest."

"One of your clients?"

"Well… yes."

I bite my pillow. I had my doubts, but… to be the daughter of a whore and one of her johns…

She leaves the room and I hold my plush bear tightly against me.

I see the walls running towards me then brutally receding. I close my eyes, but a patchwork of bright colors appears before my eyelids. I moan. I fall asleep and my dreams are delirious once more. Jasper Whitlock is there. He's crying. He's crying because he's my actual father. He loves me, too, but now it's not going to be possible, us as a couple. I wake up with a start, relieved that it was just a bad dream.

I hear noises in the other room; an argument, and James' voice. And then the door opens… and I see Chief Swan.

"Alice." He lifts me in his arms. "I'm taking you to the doctor!"

I don't respond.

My mom helps him to put a blanket on me in the patrol car. When she speaks, her voice is tense, "She's tough, you know. She's a fighter." She's mostly trying to convince herself.

In a blur, I realize the car has stopped.

Chief Swan carries me inside the medical office.

I know doctor Gerandy. He's nice. While he's examining me, he speaks with Charlie. "She has bronchitis. I'm going to give her a prescription. She needs a lot of rest, too. Mostly, she needs a healthy diet, including more animal protein."

Chief Swan looks both sad and furious. I think he feels powerless. We stop at the pharmacy, and since the physician gave me a shot in his office my mind is less fuzzy.

"Thanks, Chief Swan. How did you know I was sick?"

"Your social studies teacher called me. Alice… I think… now would be a good opportunity to tell me what you know about James."

I don't answer. He sighs and digs in his glove compartment. He hands me something and I take it, dumbfound.

"It's pepper spray, Alice. Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, I've seen it before."

"James is a dangerous man. Don't ever hesitate to come find me if he tries to…"

"Yes, I promise!" I put the pepper spray in my pocket.

Chief Swan parks in front of the mobile home. I get out of the car as my mother opens the door. She looks at the police officer. It's a look of gratitude. He hands her the medicine I have to take and repeats the doctor's words.

I go straight to my bed. My mother follows me into my room. She hands me a glass of apple juice with the medication. I swallow it. She watches me, still looking worried.

I fall asleep right away, and when I wake up my mom is sleeping by my side, which is good because I'm freezing. I glue myself to her. I wonder what it is that would have made her a better mother. Maybe not much, but it never happened.

**ooooo**

**JPOV**

I can't stand to see Alice in that state, but at least she saw the doctor; it's a start.

Chief Swan reacted very quickly when I told him that she was sick. He called me back just hours later. Alice has bronchitis. Left untreated, it could have deteriorated into pneumonia.

I can't sleep. I think about Alice's life when she's not in school. It's not a good one. The doctor told Charlie Swan what I've known since the beginning of the school year: Alice must eat way more than what she nibbles right now.

I finally find a solution.

The next day, I pay a visit to Chief Swan. He shakes my hand warmly.

"Chief Swan? You know as well as I do that Alice can't eat any meat at home, or fresh fruits and vegetables, or even dairy products, for that matter. So I suggest that you put this money into her lunch account at the school cafeteria. This way she can eat a warm and balanced meal at least once a day every day. I'd rather you do it than me, because I'm her teacher and I can't involve myself with a student."

I hand him a $100 bill and he smiles at me. "That's an excellent idea. I'll add some money myself. Consider it done!"

**ooo**

Alice is back today. She looks much better. But it's a torture for me to see the conditions she lives in. I feel bad - powerless. I so badly want to help her in a more concrete way. Regardless, I'm happy that she's back.

She laughs with Mike Newton, and I smile but look down so she won't see it.

I missed her laugh. I got used to being in love with her, and I'm not ashamed anymore.

I don't think of myself as a sick pervert; I love Alice for what she is, not because she's so young and so fresh. I've never been attracted to a student before, and will probably never be again.

I love Alice; she's my destiny, or at least that's what I like to hope for. I decided to wait.

I'm going to watch her bloom while protecting her as best as I can. When she turns eighteen, after her graduation, I'll try my luck with her as a man, and I'll do everything to make her forget that I was her teacher in the past.

In the meantime, I savor each and every moment that I see her.

I keep in my memory every smile, every laugh. Those are the times when she looks carefree, like any other teenager.

That's why I came to appreciate Mike Newton. I still think he's a pain in the ass, but he makes my Alice laugh, so I'm grateful to him.

The class board meeting begins. Alice is the second one in alphabetical order.

I try not to put any emotion in my voice when I call her name. My colleagues have only compliments to say about her, except Tanya, who stays silent.

I summarize the general opinion on her report card.

"Excellent student, congratulations."

We move on to the next student on the list and I get bored, but I hang on nevertheless so nobody will notice my weird behavior.

I'm only waiting for one thing: seeing Alice's face when I distribute the report cards tomorrow.

**ooooo**

**APOV**

I'm feeling better, but I'm still tired.

I'm happy to be back in class. I missed Mr. Whitlock; I'm addicted to the guy. Not seeing him is really hard. I need to hear his voice, to see his smile, his blue eyes, as much as I need water and oxygen…

I had a huge surprise the day I returned to school.

There was a note from the cafeteria in my locker, informing me that my lunch account had been credited $150.

I went to check, convinced that it was an error, but no. The lady running the cafeteria told me it was Chief Swan who'd put money in my lunch account.

After school I went to his place to thank him. He grumbled a little and stroked my hair.

He didn't know what to say, and neither did I.

But, he finally said something, and it was very comforting. "You're a good kid, Alice."

When I think of those words, it makes me feel good, and I'm able to forget about all the shit going on at home. Mom and James yelling at each other and fighting, or when I have to stay in my room for twelve hours in a row because my mom is turning tricks nonstop.

My mother is a beautiful woman, so she has a lot of clients. If James wasn't taking most of her money, we could probably live somewhere else than this crappy mobile home.

Yesterday evening was the teacher's board meeting. It means Mr. Whitlock is going to give us our report cards today.

I'm tired this morning because I have my period, but I'm excited too.

Mike is anxious. His parents are pressuring him. I think they should not push him; Mike will never become a doctor, but he's good at talking to people and make them laugh. He smiles a lot; he would be a great salesman.

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for arrives - Mr. Whitlock is distributing the reports cards. He hands me mine and he says, "Congratulations, Alice! You're my best student."

I wasn't expecting that and I blush. I read my report card, proud and happy, while the other students make all kinds of noise, some to show their appreciation, some to show their discontent.

Mr. Whitlock asks the class to calm down and I raise my head. That's funny - we're dressed alike today: blue jeans and black turtlenecks. It enhances his blue eyes. He hasn't shaved in days and he's got sort of a maverick look, somehow… he's damn hot!

Our eyes meet, just for a moment, but it's enough. During half a minute we keep staring at each other.

I see his usual kindness, I see a lot of sweetness. I see praise… and I see something else. Fondness? I lower my eyes first, shaken.

I may not be an adult yet; I may not be an assertive, charming, beautiful young woman, but I think I don't leave him indifferent.

I'm not foolish enough to think he loves me, but I think he _likes_ me. Maybe, a few years from now, I can try my luck with him.

My heart is pounding again.

Yes, one day I'll try to become his girlfriend.

**ooooo**

**JPOV**

She's more beautiful every passing day.

At this very moment, with her black turtleneck, her grey eyes are sparkling; she's magnificent.

She's happy as she reads her outstanding report card, and I smile at seeing her elated.

She looks up and our eyes lock together for what seems an eternity.

Alice.

So fragile, so strong; struggling in a stone-hard world. Alice, who refuses my help; who refuses to talk to me, probably so as to not crack open.

But I _am _cracking her shell. One day she'll open up and she'll let me in. That's what Rose tells me every time we talk on the phone. That's what she believes.

My heart is beating loud. She's so beautiful, so perfect. I want her to be my wife some day. I want it badly.

Of course, I also have physical desire for her; I want to have children with her, but… there is much more to it. Our relationship will be intense; we will almost fuse together. Our love is going to be unswerving.

I want her so much.

**ooooo**

**APOV**

As soon as I return home, I show my report card to my mom. She reads and signs it. She gives me that guilty look that she has sometimes.

"It's good, Alice."

I don't answer and I go take a shower.

It's been a great day: a terrific report card, and Jasper's long stare filled with promise.

I close my eyes and I let the warm water run down my body. I imagine my life a few years from now. It's not the one I used to envision. It's not my life as a costume designer in Hollywood, receiving an Oscar for my work on the set of a movie.

No, it's a family life, with him as my husband.

Jasper.

Children, three of them, beautiful and well-mannered. A pretty house, for a change; bye-bye shitty mobile home. Cupboards and refrigerator full of food, nice furniture and gorgeous clothes. Well-stocked bookshelves.

And Mr. Whitlock's dog.

I will work, but I'll spend time with my kids, too. I'll make their Halloween costumes. I will bake plenty of cakes for them.

We'll be happy, very happy.

All of a sudden, the shower door opens wide and I jump.

The cold air freezes me on the spot as I find myself facing James, who looks stunned. I hide my breasts as best as I can and roar, "Get out of here!"

He shuts the door, but I had time to see his look, which switched from surprised to lustful.

It was a beautiful day, and it took that idiot James three seconds to ruin it.

**A huge thanks to my beta nails233 and to Erika, my pre-reader.**

**Thank you Cris. You know why.  
**

**Be kind, my friends, push the review button.**

**Milk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the translator: as always, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This story is a work of (fan) fiction by French author Louise Malone, and I'm trying my best to make her known from the English readers as well.**

**Thank you so much, dear readers, for all your lovely reviews; they make me very happy (and Louise too). I must warn you that the beginning of this chapter might be a little upsetting to read, but don't worry, there won't be any rape scene in this story.**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 4: Avoiding the worst**

**APOV**

It's cold in the mobile home.

I'm curled up in my duvet and I read, lit only by my flashlight. I don't want to be noticed.

My mom isn't home yet, even though it's almost 9 p.m. However, James has been doing God knows what outside the place for a while now. I can hear him loud and clear. Given the hour, he must be drunk or something and I don't want to become his target of choice when he's back inside.

Or even worse, see him looking at me with lust in his eyes like he did last week when he startled me in the shower. But the thing is, he looks at me in that awful way all the time now, and it makes me want to throw up.

Once again this morning, he complimented me on my outfit and he stroked my cheek.

I'd rather NOT know what's on his mind. I prefer to think about Chief Swan, who didn't know what to give his daughter for Christmas. I suggested he buy her an MP3 player; I hope Bella will be happy.

He left this morning to spend the holidays with her in Arizona, and Forks seems empty to me without him. Fortunately, there's still Mr. Whitlock, and he's not going anywhere. I'll try to see him during the school break. Heck, it's only been one day and I already miss him.

I jump in my bed when the front door shuts with a loud bang. By the footsteps I can tell it's James.

I feel a lump form in my throat because I'm anxious.

I hear a noise in the shower; it seems James decided to wash himself for a change. I hope he's so drunk he'll fall asleep right on the spot.

I start to doze.

But then _my_ door opens and I'm wide awake.

"Alice, are you sleeping?"

"Mmmhh"

He's not dissuaded, and he turns the light on.

I blink. He's standing at the end of the bed, wearing only his boxers. His hair's still wet from the shower.

He's holding a large bag in his hands.

"I know it's not Christmas yet, darling, but I couldn't wait any longer to give you this. Don't worry; I've got something else for the 25th of December.

I look at him, shocked. James NEVER EVER offered me anything before today!

He hands me the H&M bag, pressing.

I take it, doubtful. "Err… Thanks."

"Open it!"

I comply, my mouth going dry. Crap. A pair of boots and a bag. I don't know what to say. I'm so uncomfortable. Why is he offering me this?

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, they're beautiful. Thanks, James."

He sits at the edge of my bed and I hold my duvet tighter. I'm wearing clothes, but regardless, I feel so vulnerable in front of him when he gazes at me feverishly.

"You're cold?"

"Just a little."

"I can warm you if you let me."

He leans over me and kisses me with his open mouth before I have time to react and push him away. I feel nauseous all of a sudden.

I'm able to disengage my mouth from his, but then he lays down over me, his weight preventing me from moving, and he grabs my wrists.

"You're so pretty, Alice! So pretty and so fucking hot, you make me horny, girl! I want you. I'm going to warm you in my very special way and you'll see a thousand stars! I'm going to make you scream with pleasure like a whore, and you'll ask for more and more."

I move my head so he won't be able to kiss me again.

He releases one of my wrists to run his hand under my sweater. He hurts me while trying to touch my breasts.

My survival instinct kicks in and my mind hasn't given way to panic yet, and suddenly I have an idea.

I sweep the floor with my free hand and I grab my school bag. I'm able to fetch my pepper spray inside the bag. At last my fingers close on the aerosol and I aim it at James' face without any hesitation.

Terror causes me to have an adrenalin rush and I find the strength to push James back while he's shrieking in pain and rage.

"You fucking bitch! I'm so not done with you! Believe me, I want to screw you and I will!"

I bounce out of my room. I don't think, I don't reflect. I need to flee this place right away, before I get raped.

I open the door of the mobile home and I disappear into the cold night.

I'm dressed only with a pair of jogging pants, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, and socks in my feet. I don't care; I don't want James' dick inside of me, deflowering me.

I run alongside the road, ignoring the cold, the gravel hurting my feet already and the tears spilling down my cheeks.

I'm so terrified that it fuels my tenacity, which in turns prevents me from collapsing right then and there.

I take a shortcut through Mr. Katner's field. The full moon provides me with the light I need to see where I'm going. I know where I'm headed, and I won't stop until I get there.

Chief Swan isn't in town, but Mr. Whitlock is. And Mr. Whitlock is going to save me from James.

My feet are hurting like hell now, and my heart is beating so fast that my ears are buzzing. I fear I'm going to fall down any second. But the worst thing is the cold, numbing me and burning my lungs.

But I keep running. I can't feel my fingers anymore, I'm shivering, and I'm sure my lips are bleeding.

I keep running; farther and farther, fleeing the threat. I don't want James to catch me. One more step, two more steps...

I'm on Forest Street now. I slip on the road because it's frozen. I can see my teacher's house. Number 13 on Squirrel Street. I'm almost there.

I throw myself at the door and knock frantically, ignoring the doorbell. I'm so cold, so cold… and I'm so scared. Open the door. Open the door, please?

The door opens.

I just have time to make out a pair of deep blue eyes, a mouth open in surprise, and then I'm sucked into a comfortable darkness.

**ooooo**

**JPOV**

I'm reading. It's what I do most of the time when I'm home.

Seth is sleeping at my feet, moaning in his dreams. A fire is crackling in the hearth. I just added a log, thinking that not much is missing to this idyllic picture.

Except a wife and kids.

I feel a lump in my throat at the thought, because instantly the picture of Alice imposes itself in my mind.

Alice. My Alice. I try to reason myself, but nothing works. Alice is a kid, she's sixteen and a half, and she's my student. Moreover, she tenaciously refuses to talk to me, despite all my attempts to help her. She listens to me, but she won't answer, and she won't look at me.

Yet despite her obvious hostility toward me, I'm desperately in love with her. Every night, in the shower, I'm left pleasuring myself while thinking about her.

I wish I could find an excuse not to see her the way I do. But I can't.

I love her.

And I dream, like a foolish kid, that a few years from now, when she's all grown up and more mature, she'll accept me and love me. I dream that we'll get married, and that we'll have two or three children. I even drew her with a round belly once.

The wind is blowing, but I hear knocks at my door.

Violent knocks, in fact.

I go check, wondering who it might be, because I'm not used to having visitors.

I open the door.

Alice!

She's there, right in front of me, in a terrible state. She's in her pj's, shivering, her eyes filled with fright.

I grab her and take her inside before she catches pneumonia, but she passes out as soon as I touch her.

I panic and I pat her cheeks. _My baby, my love, my darling; wake up, I beg you!_

I rub her cheeks instead of just patting. She's bluish, soaking wet and shaking. Her lips are purple, and I take off my pullover to wrap her with it.

I lift her and bring her near the fire. I rub her hands and her cheeks again.

She opens her eye, and relief washes over me.

"Alice, what happened to you? What were you doing outside when it's so cold?"

Her teeth are chattering, "Cold… cold…"

I lift her again to take her to the bathroom. She's lighter than a feather. I close the bathroom door, turn the heat on and plug the tub.

I only use hot water. I undress her, trying not to look at her.

I put her in the tub; she's all curled into a ball. I run the showerhead on her. The warm water brings her back to life. She holds her knees against her breasts and her tremors decrease in intensity.

Her feet are blue, but quickly enough the water covers them and I rub them with my free hand.

Then I rub her back. I can feel each and every rib under my fingers. I wet her head, remembering the first aid course I had many years ago: most of the heat loss occurs through the head.

Alice throws her head back and I run my hand through her dark hair.

When she's not shaking anymore from hypothermia and only trying to cover herself with her arms in modesty, I put the showerhead in the tub.

She doesn't look at me. She's resting her forehead on her knees. Her wet hair is dripping on her shoulders.

Her eyes are tightly shut, but I hear her voice for the first time in a long while. "Thanks."

I stand up. "I'll be back in a sec. Try to relax."

I run to the kitchen. Hot water, honey, lemon, rum; that's exactly what she needs right now. I can see the steam in the cup.

I go back to her. She looks at me like a frightened puppy. She's still sitting in the tub, but she's less tense and I can see her hardened nipples. She has generous breasts in comparison to her tiny waist and frame.

She is gorgeous; I feel my cock harden.

Since I'm just wearing a sweat pants with no underwear, she's going to see it, so I kneel down next to the bathtub.

I hand her the cup, "Drink this."

She sniffs it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It's grog. It'll help you warm up faster and it may prevent you from catching your death!"

She sinks her lips in the hot amber liquid and I help her, holding the cup.

She winces. "Yuck! I'd rather have hot cocoa!"

I smile, and I have to restrain myself from stroking her hair. "You need to drink this first."

She drinks it, but barely. As for me, I'm so hard now that my erection thumps against the edge of the bathtub.

I help Alice drink like she's a baby.

I can't look away from her breasts. They're so magnificent. Round, with the nipple pointing up; exactly what I like. I'm sure they'd fit perfectly into my hands.

Her thighs are perfect too; terribly feminine. I can't see her pubis well, but what I see allows me to know she doesn't wax.

I'm surprised, for most of the young girls wax themselves nowadays. But I love it; Alice is my little savage girl.

She's finished drinking. I meet her stare and smile.

She blushes and twists a lock of hair around her finger. "I owe you an explanation."

"No. Not before you feel better. I'll be back! You can use soap if you want. Take all you need."

I turn around before I stand so she won't see my arousal, and I go back to the kitchen.

Chicken soup to which I add an egg and some grated cheese, plus the hot cocoa she craves. I also fetch two Tylenol tablets and a glass of water and I put everything on a tray. I'm not as hard, so I can return to the bathroom and Alice probably won't notice.

She washed herself; the water in the bath is foamy now. She looks sad, but appeased at the same time.

I hand her the soup; she devours it.

She sees the hot cocoa and licks her lips in anticipation.

"Take the Tylenol first, Alice."

She does as she's told and then she drinks the hot beverage, leaning comfortably against the bathtub.

The foam is hiding her body, but I don't need to see it to know how beautiful she is.

I should leave the bathroom right about now; go to the living room and call the authorities. But I don't do any of those things. I stay there, relishing each and every second of Alice Brandon's unexpected presence in my bathtub.

From now on, when I take a bath, I will remember Alice was here…

When she's finished drinking her hot chocolate, she stares at me with her grey eyes. My cock hardens again. My desire for this girl must be so transparent… but I can control myself. After all, I'm a man, not a wild beast in rut.

Alice's eyes are reflecting exhaustion. And confidence, too, for in choosing to come to me for help – help to avoid some hazardous situation, I assume – she's proving that my efforts haven't been vain.

I grab a large bath towel and I stand up to hold it for her, hiding my arousal at the same time. She stands and gets out of the water. I wrap her up in the towel and I rub her vigorously.

I have to step back because I'm panting.

Feeling her soft curves, even through the fabric of the towel, is bringing me to the limits of my desire. Not to mention my self-control. I feel like God is testing me and I don't want to fail.

I know she can see my arousal even though she doesn't say anything, so I mumble, "Dry yourself while I get you some clothes to put on. Then we need to talk, see what to do now."

She doesn't answer, but keep staring at me intensely.

I try to convey as much kindness as I can in the stare I return, to counteract the fact that I'm totally turned on. But what I see in her eyes is something that looks a lot like hope.

I go to my bedroom, running a hand through my hair, trying to regain my composure. I open my closet. Shit. Alice is knee-high to a grasshopper, and I'm over six feet tall… What can I pick for her?

I finally decide to lend her my favorite shirt; the one with fine black and navy blue stripes. I also find a pair of grey capris that should fit her, and a black vest that my sister Rose gave me for my last birthday.

I return to the bathroom where Alice is still waiting, all wrapped in the towel.

I resist the itch to snatch it from her and I hand her the clothes.

"I'll wait for you in the living room."

She takes the clothes and I go find Seth, who is utterly confused. I rekindle the fire by adding my biggest log in the hearth.

It's almost 11pm. What am I going to do with Alice this late in the evening?

There she comes. I can't repress a smile. The Capri pants are too long, even after she rolled the hems several times, and the vest is falling to her knees. She laughs and sits next to Seth on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Immediately she starts caressing him and he moans in contentment, rolling on his back so she can stroke his stomach.

I wish I was the dog right now, but I try to look impassive.

"Alice, can you tell me a little about what happened to you?"

She shudders, "It's my step-father, James. He… he tried to… to force me to…"

I'm overwhelmed by a wave of horror and anger. I'm having a hard time swallowing and I clench my fists, but I'm able to ask, "Alice, do you mean that James tried to rape you?"

She nods. The good news is that my erection is now just a fading memory. The bad news is that I want to go to the mobile home and kill James with my own hands.

"But I was able to use my pepper spray on him to escape."

"You've been very brave, Alice. But now we need to call the police."

She flinches and her eyes are begging, "No, please, don't call the police! If you call the cops, they'll put me in a foster home, interrogate me forever. I'll have to be checked by doctors, to face James, and there is no proof of what he did to me, so he won't be prosecuted! I want to wait for Chief Swan's return, and I will tell him everything I know about James' trafficking. I know where he's hiding his stock and he'll be able to arrest him."

I raise my hands. "Okay, calm down. Anyway, it's too late to do anything tonight. You need to go to bed now. It will be easier to find a solution after a good night of sleep."

Alice is too tired to protest.

I unfold the sofa bed in my office. I put on the sheets and a huge duvet.

"Seth will be happy to keep you company and warm your feet during the night. That is, if you want him here."

Alice smiles at me and lies down.

"Good night, Alice."

"Good night and thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

I lie down on my back in my own bed, which seems even emptier now, and I cross my hands behind my neck.

I think about her; her courage but also her fragility - her beauty, too.

Suddenly my door opens and Alice's little silhouette appears.

"I can't sleep, I'm too scared. Even with Seth. Can I come in here? I promise I won't be a bother."

I begin to feel nervous. "Err…"

"Thanks!"

She sneaks in by my side and curls into a ball, her back to me.

I bury my head under my pillow, a little freaked out. Alice avoided being raped and now she ends up in my bed? Is she trying to challenge fate?

Okay, I know what I'm going to do: wait until she falls asleep and then go sleep in the sofa bed. Good thinking! But I fall asleep myself without realizing it.

When I wake up I'm lying on my side; Alice's back is glued to my stomach, and I'm holding her tight against me with my hand across her hips.

Her hair is tickling my nose, but nothing in the world could make me move from this position.

It's morning, and I have a morning erection. With Alice's buttocks mere inches from my cock, it's not going away anytime soon.

I stay like this for a very long while. I want to enjoy this moment as long as I can.

I don't want to move. Actually, I can't move, because if I move, Alice might wake up.

But, she's waking up now. I know because her breathing is less regular. I wait to see how she's going to react. I dread what might happen.

But, to my great surprise, she stays right where she is, and I hear her sigh with contentment.

**My usual thanks to my beta nails233 and my pre-reader Erika.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time.**

**Milk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from the translator: Stephenie Meyer is the author of the Twilight saga, and Louise Malone is the author of **_**Save the frog**_**. I'm just the one who makes it possible to read and appreciate it in English too.**

**As always, I want to thank you for your reviews, dear readers, and I hope you'll stick with me until the end.**

**Warning: this is a chapter with explicit sexual content. The author insisted, from the beginning, on the very kind, tender and attentive nature of Jasper. Jasper loves Alice. That's why it comes down to this. He would never sleep with her if he was not in love with her. This is a genuine love story.**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 5: Experiencing the best**

**JPOV**

We stay in that position for an hour or so.

We don't talk, move, or look at each other. We just enjoy being entangled. My nose is in her hair; my hand is resting on her belly.

My mind gives way to my heart; I don't want to over-think this. Alice is here, and it's exactly where I want her to be.

She's showed me very well that she can take care of herself; she's a force of nature. If she's right next to me now, this close to tumbling over the edge of the most absolute intimacy with me – in other words this close to becoming my lover – it's because she wants it. She wants it as much as I do.

At last she wriggles and whispers, "I need to pee."

I release her and she leaves the bedroom, scampering like a little girl.

It's my turn to clamber out of the bed and I go wait for her behind the bathroom door. When she's out I use the toilet and brush my teeth, taking more time than necessary.

In the hallway she asks me, looking down and blushing, "Can I have a tooth brush?"

I unwrap a brand new one for her.

"Thanks, Mist-"

"I think you can call me Jasper."

She nods. I watch her as she brushes her teeth. She must have been hot during the night; she's removed the vest and the Capri pants and she's only wearing my shirt. She's sexy, even with it falling down to her knees.

I'm about to offer her breakfast, but as soon as she's finished in the bathroom, she returns to my bedroom – and back to my bed. I hesitate a little but I finally lie down by her side.

I know damn well that I shouldn't do this. I should take her to the Port Angeles police station if she doesn't want to talk to Chief Swan's colleagues. But instead I pull her closer to me, in the same position we were when we woke up. Except I rest my hand just below her breasts. She starts rubbing her buttocks against my pubis and I feel my cock harden immediately. It's almost painful.

Her breathing is short, and so is mine. I can't resist any longer and I slowly take one of her breasts into my hand. She shivers and presses her ass harder against me. I have just enough control not to turn into a caveman jumping the coveted female.

But, admittedly, I've been craving this – having her breast in my hand, warm, soft, and firm – the moment I laid eyes on her in my classroom, on that grayish and windy first day of September.

She's panting as I caress her audaciously now, relishing the feeling of her nipples hardening through the thin fabric of the shirt. I wish I could just do this for hours, but it's a sweet torture and I need more.

I unbutton the shirt, groping a little, and I finally close my fingers on bare skin. She moans louder and rubs her thighs against each other. I continue to stroke her as gently as possible while raining light kisses on her head, her ear, her neck, and her cheek.

Then I slide the shirt down her shoulder, stripping her right side, and I kiss her throat and her bare shoulder fervently. She's reacting beyond my expectations, deliciously rubbing her little buttocks against my burning pubis. I grasp her shoulder and turn her on her back. I rest on my elbow and lean over her face, gently putting my lips to hers.

Suddenly time stills. Our kiss is an accomplishment in itself.

I'm home with her. She's mine; she was made for me. She belongs to me and I belong to her. Forever.

Of course I'm ten years her senior. Of course she's a minor. Of course I'm her teacher. Of course I shouldn't be kissing her like this.

But it doesn't matter anymore. We've found each other at last. My other half, my soulmate; the girl who's made for me.

She parts her lips when I beg access to her mouth and our tongues entwine passionately. There's a fire between us. It's obvious that I'll stop the moment she asks me to, but I'm totally ready to make love to her if that's what she wants. I want her first time to be wonderful.

I undress her completely, happy to feel her bare chest against my torso. She timidly passes her arms around my neck and runs her fingers through my curls; I moan inside her mouth.

I break our kiss, panting, to study her face. She looks excited and she's beaming, but a little scared too. I say, while holding her tight and caressing her cheek, "We can stop whenever you want, love."

She replies immediately. "I don't want to stop."

I chuckle, my nose in her neck. "Aren't you afraid?"

"No," she lies.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Well, yes."

"And you're not scared at all?"

"A little, but I want you more than I want you to stop."

That's all I needed to know.

"I'm going to be very careful, sweetie, and you're going to love what we do, I promise. And you can tell me to stop at anytime and I will."

I take possession of her lips once again and resume caressing her breasts, knowing that I'll never get enough of them, never get satiated, should I live a hundred years.

I make my way between her legs and she allows me. I let go of her lips and stare at her; her eyes are bright with desire. "I love you, Alice."

She shudders and modestly closes her eyes. My mouth wanders along her jaw, then her throat, and then it feasts on her breasts.

She lets out a light scream when I begin to suckle her left breast. I stop instantly. "Does it hurt?"

"No! Quite the contrary, it's… it's good."

I take her nipple back into my mouth and I'm delighted with its taste, its softness, and her little screams of pleasure. Then I trail kisses down her belly, teasing her navel with my tongue. I feel her tense as I go down toward her pubis.

When I lay my first kiss there, she pushes me back and puts her hands on her private parts. "I'm embarrassed!"

I don't make any comment and I kneel between her legs. I grab her left foot, lift and caress it, while trailing soft kisses on her sole, then on her ankle. I go up along her calf and feel my cock harden even more when I reach her thigh and devour it. When my nose meets the fingers that she left on her private parts, I go back down and start the same treatment with her other leg.

Then I look up into her eyes. "Take your hands off, love." I'm very careful and I address her with a soft voice, showing her all my love and respect.

She removes her hands hesitantly.

I begin caressing her inner thighs, slowly moving north. When I meet her labia she jumps, but I ignore it. And when I put two fingers along her throbbing slit, sensuously touching it, I'm happy to find out that she's all wet already. I go on with my stroking, watching her face transform as she starts to feel the pleasure and react to it.

She holds the head rail of the bed and I place my hands on her hips, kindly but firmly. I don't give her time to realize what I'm doing and I taste her moisture. She squeaks and squirms but she doesn't push me away when I start licking her juices.

I use my fingers, finding her clitoris and teasing it for a long while, making her moan with surprise and ecstasy. Then my tongue is at her wet entrance and I begin to lap her creamy moisture, which taste makes my even crazier with love. With two fingers, I delicately part her folds to see her hymen. Her little flower is clearly visible and very tight.

My cock tenses painfully. I lie down on her again, avoiding putting weight on her small frame. She finds my mouth and our kiss fuels my desire. "We can still stop, Alice."

She shakes her head frantically. I reach out for a condom. She watches me and I take her tiny hand for her to help me put it on, which she does, blushing. I guide her hand, making her caress my stone-hard cock; it looks gigantic in comparison with her slender body.

I kneel between her thighs, lifting and spreading them. I stroke her breasts, her stomach, and her inner thighs.

"I love you, Alice, I love you so much. Do we keep going?"

"Yes!"

One last kiss and I position the tip of my penis at her entrance. She contracts immediately. I halt and tenderly resume my caresses. "If you tense, it's going to make this much more difficult and painful. You need to relax and welcome me inside you."

She breathes deeply and I smile at her. She smiles back but her mouth is a little tense. I brush her sex with mine and I feel her stiffen again. She shrinks instinctively. I hold her in my arms and cuddle her. "We can stop if you don't want to go further."

"No, I want to, but… I have the jitters."

We laugh together and I kiss her passionately. She clings to my shoulders and I have her part her legs again. Without breaking our kiss, I guide my member between her thighs and find my goal.

I push very slowly, positioning myself at the entrance of her vagina. I kiss her more ardently and, while lifting one of her thighs, I sink into her, gradually but without interrupting my move. I clearly feel her hymen tear and a whiff of primitive male pride takes over me. I'm the first one to love her, to possess her this way.

But Alice lets go of my mouth to scream in pain and my heart aches. Nevertheless, I thrust deep inside her and still myself. I don't move, I just stroke her cheek and comfort her, "It's done. I'm inside you; the hardest part is over now, love. You're wonderful, you're perfect!"

She doesn't scream anymore but I can see in her face that she's suffering. I kiss her over and over again. "I'm not going to move again until you give me permission."

It's a true torture for me to wait because she's very tight and being in her is like heaven. Besides, as deep as I am, I'm far from being completely inside her and I know I will need several thrusts to penetrate her entirely. But for now, all that matters is her pain and the love I feel for her.

I want her to enjoy making love. I want her to know how good it can be; that it's the symbiosis and the total harmony between two people.

My patience pays off, and little by little she gets used to my intrusion in her. She's not squealing anymore and she whispers, "Can you start moving now?"

I start to thrust back and forth, but very carefully. She whimpers again but doesn't ask me to stop. I move a little faster, pushing deeper with each thrust. She screams again, but again I don't stop because she doesn't tell me to.

My pleasure is building. I'm losing myself in her. She's so soft, so tight around me. It's my turn to moan as I'm losing control of my body, speeding up with each and every incursion.

I'm about to climax and I grab her thighs in my hands, spreading them so I can dive even deeper into the absolute delight that her warmth offers me.

"I love you, I love you my Alice."

Expressing my feelings makes my pleasure increase tenfold. But while the sensations in my core are mind-blowing, anxiety inhabits my heart. I don't want her to suffer. She's holding my forearms, screaming and moaning.

I know she hurts, but it's almost over. Mentally, I make the promise that next time she suffers this much because of me, it'll be when she gives birth to our child.

She throws her head back and begs me, "Stronger! Harder, please!"

That's what I was waiting for. There's nothing holding me back anymore, and I take her intensely, pushing harder into her with each thrust. "I love you. I'm truly making love to you now, sweetie."

Then my orgasm crushes me, and I scream as I feel my sperm violently shoot up. I stay there, panting.

My pleasure was so great that I can only hold her glued to me, our sweating bodies sliding against each other. Her eyes are closed and she's smiling, even though her cheeks are flooded with tears.

I drown her under a wave of words, "I love you… I love you so much. Are you okay? You're not in too much pain, are you? I love you… I'm going to pleasure you very soon, I promise! Are you all right? You're sure?"

She ends up laughing and I calm down a bit. I'm happy, and proud as well. I remove myself from her before I soften too much. I wince when I realize that she bled a lot.

She must realize it because then she straightens up swiftly, but I instinctively prevent her from looking at the blood. I get rid of the condom, throwing it on the sheets which are ruined anyway, and I take her in my arms. I'm headed to the bathtub.

It's a replay of last night, only now it's way more enjoyable. I have her stand up in the tub as I adjust the temperature of the water. Then I wash her myself for a long while. When the water is no longer reddish, I hold her tight against me and she rests her face on my torso, rubbing it softly with the tip of her nose.

If it's not the best moment of my life, it sure looks a lot like it.

I cup her face in my hands. "I love you." I'll never get tired of repeating it over and over again.

She lowers her eyes and she whispers, barely audible, "I love you, too."

I tighten my hold. She said it! My head is spinning. I kneel down, facing her, and I tease her clitoris with the tip of my tongue. She groans. Despite the cleaning she just had, a few drops of blood still seep from her pussy. Yet it doesn't prevent me from licking her with passion. She still tastes like blood but I don't care. I'm going to give her an orgasm right away.

I know what she loves instinctively, and I let her ecstatic moans guide me. Within a few minutes her moans become louder, and when she climaxes, her wetness oozing along her thighs, I hold her buttocks so her legs won't collapse. Then I lick the juices her pleasure generated. Of course I'm hard again.

She stares at me, flabbergasted. "Already?"

"That's because I love you so much!"

She chuckles and I take her hand in mine. I guide her to caress me, more and more vigorously. The situation is utterly erotic and I come undone very quickly at the sight of her little face concentrated on giving me pleasure, and her round breasts with their erect nipples.

I explode with a moan on her belly and breasts. She's torn between laughter and shock.

I kiss her for a very long while once again. "You'll get used to it very quickly."

I gently turn her around, pressing her back against my chest, and I spread my semen over her breasts, then I collect the sperm on her stomach and spread it through her pubic hair, using it like a styling gel to make it look punk.

She bursts into laughs and I do the same.

She turns over and rubs herself against me, spreading the proof of my pleasure on both our bodies.

I'm elated and I wash us all over again.

Then I put my shirt on her, taking the opportunity to pet her cute little ass.

I settle her on the rug in front of the fireplace and I light a fire. Then I ask her what she'd like for breakfast.

"I don't know. It all depends on what you've got here."

"Well, I've got cereals, milk, juice, bread, butter, jams, oatmeal, eggs, bacon, muffins…"

She opens her eyes very wide. "Really? You've got all that food here?"

My heart constricts. It's clear Alice doesn't eat her fill very often. But I swear that's going to change. I'll make sure of that.

From now on, Alice will be happy.

**I'm very grateful to Cris and Erika. You know why.**

**Louise, I hope you enjoyed your birthday.**

**My usual thanks to my beta nails233.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Milk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and **_**Save the frog**_** is a story originally written in French by the very prolific and popular Louise Malone.**

**Thanks again for your reviews, and be aware that there is explicit sexual content in this chapter too.**

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT: _SAVE THE FROG_ MADE IT TO ROUND 2 AT THE AVANT GARDE AWARDS IN THE CATEGORY BEST JASPER! PLEASE, GO VOTE FOR IT! THE VOTING PERIOD IS FROM JUNE 12 TO JUNE 26. http:/www(.)avantgardeawards(.)com**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 6: Brighter future**

**APOV**

I didn't know it was possible to have so much food at home, let alone for someone single. Jasper fixed me the best breakfast ever: bacon and eggs, a mug of chocolate milk, blueberry muffins, and a glass of orange juice.

We're eating very close together on the soft rug in front of the fireplace, which not only keeps the room warm and cozy, but also smells damn good. He sat behind me so I could rest against his chest. I can't believe how thoughtful he is. I got what I wanted; I wanted him to be the one who took my virginity. Not James.

I don't know if I'll always be able to avoid James, but I wanted my first time, at least, to be with a good man. With the man I love. I saw his physical desire for me, so I decided to take advantage of it. I've been answered beyond my wildest dreams.

I feel so good right next to him; I just want to stay here forever. He still tells me that he loves me. He says it in such a way, with such fervor; he keeps repeating it over and over again. I can't do anything but believe him.

I feel funny in my chest when he tells me that he loves me. It's warm; it's good. I know I love him too. And, to my astonishment, it's easy. Yes, it's easy to love him. It's actually more than easy, it's obvious.

So when I'm not hungry anymore, when my stomach is full with delicious food, I turn to Jasper. Again the brightness in his blue eyes is piercing me. The love I read in those eyes leaves me speechless. I bite my bottom lip.

I've always refused to cry in pain or sorrow. I don't want others to feel that they can hurt me, that they can affect me. But here, here it's different. It's possible to be crying with happiness. It's even the only thing to do here, right now.

This is it; I'm crying, at last.

He's often been so close to making me cry without knowing it, and now I finally surrender to my tears. At first he's afraid. He questions me, distraught. "Alice, baby? What's going on? Are you hurt, is that it? You're scared? Alice?"

I try to explain between sobs. "No, on the contrary, I'm crying because I'm feeling better."

It's weird, but he understands. He invites me to nestle against him so I will be more comfortable and can cry for as long as I need to. At last I can empty my grief, my fear, and my anger. He welcomes my emotions without judging me, without looking for a way to make me stop crying. He just hugs me.

When I don't have anymore tears to cry, I straighten up on my knees so I can reach his lips. Our kiss lasts a very long time, and I'm the one who takes the initiative to pull off his t-shirt and then take off my own.

He has objections. "Alice, it's too soon to do it again. I don't want you to hurt."

"But I want to."

It's the truth. In my lower belly, the burn of desire has never been so acute. He gives up and hastens out of the room to get a condom. My heart leaps when he comes back, his penis erect for me. Crap, I'm leaking between my thighs.

He's not only holding a condom, he's got the duvet so I won't get cold. He rests against the couch, almost sitting, and pulls me to him. Then he puts the duvet on my shoulders, attentive. He kisses and caresses me.

I know I'm moaning loud, but I'm not ashamed or bashful. What I love the most is when he suckles my breasts like he's doing right now. He's like a starving kitten. It's great, it's good, and it's erotic too. It gives me the delicious feeling of having some power over him. He's so passionate in his actions.

"I'm totally addicted to you, Alice Brandon."

That's exactly what I was saying.

I'm addicted to him, too, but I'm not able to tell him so.

He keeps looking me in the eyes and slides his hand between my thighs. I'm straddling him and I feel two fingers gently rotating in my vagina. I'm panting and his gaze becomes darker. "You're all wet, all ready to start again, indeed…"

His words combined with the action of his fingers inside me are making my sex flow with moisture. He groans as he feels my juices spreading on his fingers and I almost suffocate when I see him put them to his mouth and lick them with greed.

He holds his hand to my lips and I lick his forefinger with a single little strike of my tongue. He groans louder and I quickly understand that this kind of thing reminds him of the act of fellatio. I already know that in general men love being given blow jobs. James keeps repeating it all the time. I bend down toward his shaft, which I still find very impressive. My heart is pounding but I'm going to do this. I want to do this. But I'm stopped mid-air.

"No. Not now. We have time, Alice."

He's spoken to me like the teacher he is. Well, well… he wants to play that game? I pout. "But that's what I want! Why wouldn't I have a taste of it?"

He laughs and I take the opportunity to lean down and slip it into my mouth. He screams, but when his hand lays on the nape of my neck it's to guide me.

I don't know how to do this but I follow my instinct and I suckle it softly. His hands on my nape set the pace for my back and forth suckling and again I have the sensation of controlling him, which is a huge turn-on. He pulls from my caress after a few minutes and I watch him as he puts the condom on.

"Watch carefully; next time you'll do it."

I refrain from telling him "Yes, Mr. Whitlock" because he could perceive himself as my teacher again and put an end to all of this, and my pussy is shouting that she needs him inside her NOW.

He smiles at me and tucks my hair behind my ears. "You come impale yourself on me. This way if you feel pain you can stop right away."

I look at his dick. Hm, okay. I position myself above him and he guides me, gently pressing my hips. I feel him at my entrance and I try to make him mine. But it's impossible. Clearly I lack experience. I don't hurt, but I'm not able to relax enough. He lays me down on the rug and he moves between my thighs.

"Ouch!"

"We need to stop, love. I knew you would hurt."

"No, it's my back."

I expect him to carry me to his bed, but not at all. He looks at me with the expression of a little boy about to misbehave, and I melt.

"Can you turn on your stomach, sweetie?"

"Why?"

"Let me guide you."

He rolls me over on my stomach and makes me cross my arms under my face. My breasts barely touch the carpet as he makes me arch and I feel him press against me once again. Then it dawns on me: when it comes to sex, men's favorite position is the greyhound, aside from being given blow jobs, that is. I don't have time to question myself any further; I feel him implacably invading me. It's still painful, but at the same time it's very enjoyable.

He moves softly in me and I hold my breath. It's more than good this time around. He moves faster and faster until he reaches a pace that has me screaming and totally losing ground. I can't hold my moans and I feel he's losing control too. God, I love it!

His loving words are replaced by groans and his hands are not running smoothly along my body, they're grabbing my hips.

He has time to tell me, "That's it, I'm there!"

And then he climaxes inside me. He leans on me and straightens me up while he's still in my pussy. I put my arms around his neck, groping, and his hands cup my breasts while his lips find my cheek. His breathing is heavy; he's still recovering and so am I.

He rolls to the side and positions me on his torso. I laugh with happiness as he strokes my hair and covers us with the duvet. He throws the condom into the fireplace and kisses the tip of my nose. "Thank you, love, it's getting better every time."

"Cheater! That's my line."

"No, it's mine!"

"MINE!"

"Not at all, it's MINE!"

We end up bursting into laughter.

I can almost feel our harmony like it's something tangible. We stay there kissing and caressing each other for an eternity, until Seth start to moan. Then Jasper has to stand and he lifts me at the same time, dropping me off on the couch and covering me carefully with the duvet.

"Seth needs to go out in the yard; I'm going to open the door."

He doesn't return right after and when he does, he's dressed from head to toe. My heart aches.

"We need to make a decision now. What do we do? You can't go back to your mother's place but, unfortunately, you can't stay here either. I don't regret anything, love, absolutely nothing, but I don't know how to protect you without calling the police."

"I don't know where my mother is."

"She wasn't there yesterday when-"

"No, she wasn't there. He must have found a way to make her leave for a while."

I watch him as he ponders. Then he smiles at me. "Look, I'm going to your place and we'll see. If your mom finds out that I slept with you, so be it. I assume what I did from A to Z."

For the first time in my life, I rely on an adult, and it's nice.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"No, I'd rather read a book."

He shows me his bookshelves. "Help yourself."

I stand, still naked, and immediately I feel his hands stroking my buttocks. I walk to the bookshelves, stressing the movement of my hips, and I smile as I feel him just behind me when I'm in front of the bookcase. His hands caress my breasts, my stomach, and my hips while his mouth trails thousands of kisses on my neck, my shoulder, and even my upper back.

"I love you, Alice."

I shiver upon hearing those words and I rub my ass against him. I browse the titles and pick one book; it's a classic, but one I haven't read yet. I settle on the couch, eager.

He looks at the cover of the book and blushes violently but he doesn't comment and goes away after a wink. Oh, yes, now I realize that _**Lolita**_ from Nabokov can relate to our story somewhat.

**ooooo**

**JPOV**

I'll never regret falling in love with Alice. Ever.

As incredible as it may seem, I'm absolutely not concerned about our situation. Loving Alice gives me the feeling of being indestructible. She's my strength, my engine, my reason to live.

I think about her while driving. I love her smile, her eyes – mostly her gaze. I love her belly, her thighs, and her buttocks. I love the way she holds my arms when I penetrate her, I love how she eats, I love the beauty mark on her right hip, I love her hair, especially when I run my fingers through it. I love her character, both rebellious and fragile, and above all, I adore her breasts.

I would do anything for her. Anything. Even lose my job. But it won't come to that. I'll protect her – protect us.

I park in front of the soiled and rusty mobile home. My throat tightens. Alice deserves so much better.

A redheaded woman steps out. I've never seen her, for she didn't come to the parent/teacher conference last week, but I recognize her as Alice's mother.

She's very different from Alice; she's taller, plumper, and of course she's a redhead, yet they have a lot in common. They have the same grey stare, the same mouth, and the same way of walking.

She calls me. "It's thirty dollars for a quickie. For a blow job it's-"

I blush and I cut her off. "I'm Alice's teacher!"

She shrugs, not embarrassed in the slightest. "Alice isn't here. She must be at a friend's house."

I feel anger coming on. "She's at my place, actually. She came to me last night because James assaulted her! He tried to rape her!"

She purses her lips. "That would explain why he vanished into thin air, then."

"Yes, probably. Listen, she's safe at my house. I can keep her for the duration of the break if you agree. But don't say a word to James!"

"There's not a chance."

I take a pen and some stationery in my bag and I write a few lines in haste. "I, undersigned, Victoria Brandon, authorize Jasper Whitlock to accommodate my daughter Alice at his residence and under his exclusive custody during the 2009 Christmas holidays."

I hand her the sheet; she looks over it and signs her name at the bottom, then I carefully tuck it away. She returns inside the mobile home and I follow her. She rummages in a room and I wait by the open door. It's Alice's room, by the look of it. I feel a lump in my throat. The room is tiny but adorable. Her sheets are made of patchwork and she decorated her walls with pictures of animals that she turned into customized posters. Her mother fills her schoolbag with all her school materials. Then she packs a suitcase with a pile of clothes. I enter the room and grab the teddy bear on her bed. I put everything in my trunk and I look at Victoria Brandon. "You should do some cleaning up in your life. You have a wonderful daughter."

She lowers her eyes without answering.

I go back home with a lighter heart. Alice will be safe with me until Chief Swan's return.

She's sleeping, the book on her nose. I place the comforter on her and put her things by the couch and the plush bear against her face. She buries her nose in it but doesn't wake up.

I kiss her lightly on her lips and I leave a post-it on the coffee table, on which I write, "My love, everything is settled for the holidays. I went to do some errands and I'll be back soon. I love you more than anything. Jazz."

I rush to the store and fill a basket with meat, potatoes, vegetables, pasta, fish, fruit juices, dairy products, and fresh fruit. I add cereals, and I buy vanilla perfume because Alice is always wearing that scent, strawberry shower gel and a shampoo for brunettes. I even stop at the toy department to get her teddy bear a girlfriend.

I pay without looking at the total. Once I get in my car, I call Rosalie. She answers after the first ring. "Jazz, I was about to call you!"

"Rose, guess who's home with me?"

"Alice?"

"Yes! She came to seek refuge at my place last night because her bastard step-father tried to rape her." My fists clench as I utter the words.

"How is she doing?"

"Pretty well, all things considered."

"Jasper?"

"Rosalie?"

"Stop and spit it out! Did you sleep with her?"

"No. I made love to her; it's not the same thing."

"How old is she again?"

"She's sixteen and a half, okay? And please, don't remind me of _my_ age. You and I are the same, remember?"

"Yes, you're twenty-six, Jazz. You're madly in love with her, I know, and I was sure she was in love with you also, but in the eyes of the law you slept with one of your students who is still a minor. That's statutory rape."

"I know damn well, and I don't regret anything at all."

"Jazz… I don't know what to tell you. I'm very happy for you and for her because I'm sure that you worship her, literally; I can feel it just in the way you talk about her, but still, I can't help worrying."

I take a deep breath. "Come visit."

"What?"

"Come! Take a plane and come see us. Alice needs a feminine ear anyway, I'm sure of it, and you'll see that we're made for each other."

"My holiday break starts tonight. I'll take a plane right after Christmas. I'll call you to give you the time of my arrival at SeaTac, okay?"

Now that's my twin talking! She's dying to meet Alice, I can tell.

"Okay, but book a flight from Seattle to Port-Angeles as well, please."

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"She was a virgin?"

"Yes."

"I hope you didn't disappoint her…"

"No, I really don't think so. She asked for more afterward."

She laughs heartily. "Are you aware that she's probably not on the pill?"

"I use condoms, Rose. ALWAYS!"

"I love you, Jasper. I can't wait to see you again, you know."

"I love you too, Rose. I miss you."

I hang up, relieved. Rosalie is coming. She'll talk to Alice about girl stuff. I go back home. Our home. My heart is overflowing; I relish my joy, my happiness.

I find Alice in the living room, fully dressed, playing with Seth. She's turned the music on and doesn't hear me. She's wearing faded jeans and a dark grey pullover with a V-neck. She has a black scarf adorned with skulls around her neck. She's magnificent.

She's talking to Seth. "You're a good dog, yes my doggie! You're the best dog in the world! Take this sugar treat, but it's the last one, okay?"

I mute the music player. She turns and her gaze lights up with joy upon seeing me. She rushes into my arms. I hold her tight, fighting my tears. Damn, she's here, in my arms. There's nothing in the world that could be better than that.

We cuddle for a long while.

Then I sit on the couch with her on my lap and I tell her about my meeting with her mom. At least some part of it. I don't tell her that I was mistaken for a john.

She's happy, simply happy. She follows me into the kitchen and helps me store the groceries. I look at my watch; it's past noon. I put two steaks on to cook and fix some pasta to go alongside. Alice rummages in the cupboard and sets the table. She looks embarrassed.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"I don't like that you're going to pay for everything. My mother is a zero, I know, but frankly, she could have at least given you something to pay for food."

I hold her in my arms. "I love you and nothing else matters, okay? I'd have eaten a steak today anyway, you know."

She smiles at me. I open the last bag and hand her the shower gel, the shampoo, and the perfume. She bounces with joy and thanks me repeatedly. When I give her the plush girl bear, she hugs it tight. She's almost crying with joy, and seeing her so happy gives me wings, literally. She puts her two teddy bears on my bed while I lay her bags in front of my cabinet.

We sit at the table and I serve her steak. She cuts it in half and looks at Seth, who's watching her with huge begging eyes.

"Alice! You eat ALL your steak, okay?"

"It's too much."

I frown and she eats a bit, lowering her eyes, but in the end she devours it all. Seth is very dejected.

She also eats pasta. "You're a damn good cook."

"Thanks. I took some classes, you know."

"Seriously? You need to take a class to cook a steak?"

I laugh. "No, not really, but I know how to cook a lot of other things. I'll make you risotto pomodoro and you'll roll on the floor."

She looks doubtful. I take her hand after I put a banana and some yogurt in front of her. She licks her lips but she tells me, bantering, "Your goal is to make me gain weight, isn't it?"

"Absolutely; you need to put on some weight. At the end of the holidays I don't want to feel your bones anymore when we make love."

She laughs, blushing.

"Alice, my sister Rosalie is coming to visit us. She'll be here the day after Christmas…"

Her eyes open wide. "You have a sister?"

"Yes; Rosalie is actually my twin. She works in Houston, Texas. She teaches mechanics to prisoners."

She looks at me in awe now. "Wow, she's brave!"

"Yeah, but we talk a lot about our jobs, and it turns out that sometimes MY students don't behave any better than hers. Especially the ones who give me the silent treatment."

She becomes red like a tomato and sticks out her tongue.

I wonder how I can leave home with her. I don't want people to know she's spending the holidays at my place. They would start gossiping in no time.

But I come up with a solution. She gets into my car while it's in the garage, lies down on the floor in the back, and I drive a few miles. As soon as we're past the town limits, she sits by my side.

We drive to the biggest shopping center in Port-Angeles. We remain cautious and we don't hold hands, but we take advantage of the circumstances all the same. There's a crowd, of course, but we manage to do some shopping.

She helps me choose a watch for Rosalie. Since I want to be able to offer her gifts and I know her pride will prevent her from accepting them if she can't do the same, I figure out a way to circumvent her. I look at her in the eyes. "Alice, I've got a job for you: Seth needs to be brushed every day, but I don't have the patience for it. Could you do it for me? If you agree, I'll pay you in advance."

"Okay."

Her stare becomes brighter. I hand her $50 and I refrain from kissing her. "Meet me in front of the Starbucks at 4:00, okay?"

"No problem. See you later!"

It leaves me one hour to buy her gifts. It's perfect.

**My usual thanks to my beta nails233.**

**My special thanks to Erika and Cris for keeping me going.**

**Please, let me know what you think, it will make my day :0)**

**Until next time.**

**Milk**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and this story belongs to French author Louise Malone. I'm just having a lot of pleasure translating it so the English readers can appreciate her talent too.**

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since my last update. RL is a little crazy these days and I can't spend all of it in front of a computer. Thank you to those of you who took the time to review and who will stick with me no matter how long it takes between the updates.**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 7: Christmas**

**APOV**

It's Christmas Eve and I spent part of the afternoon making decorations for the Christmas tree. I made four paper stars, using different colors for each of them. I colored one in red and then I wrote "Jasper" on it, one in green with my name on it, one in purple for Rosalie, and finally one in yellow for Seth. Now they hang on the tree, turning slowly.

The night has fallen, and it's the best Christmas Eve ever. We bought a turkey and Jasper put it in the oven a while ago and now it's beginning to smell really good.

We placed our gifts at the bottom of the tree earlier and I'm trying to guess what's inside by the shape of the boxes. It's kind of impossible, because many of them are huge, one is small and flat, others are thin and rectangular, but in any case, seven of the packages are for me, which is amazing.

As for me, I have four gifts for Jazz, including two that are handmade. I'm not worried, because I know he'll love them.

We watch _Star Wars_ absentmindedly, spending most of the time kissing and making out. I feel good with him; I feel home. We've been cohabiting for several days and we're happy together; we're made for each other.

He's very protective of me, but without being controlling or suffocating. Sometimes it's difficult for him not to play the adult role and put me in the teenage one, but I don't let him. We're equals now. What we share isn't just physical. We talk a lot; we even make plans for our future together.

I told him about my passion for fashion design and I even drew some sketches to show him. He was very impressed. I told him about my dream of becoming a costume designer in Hollywood and he didn't laugh. He told me it was a difficult path, but that I had great talent and determination. It made me feel really good about myself.

Ever since I started living and sleeping with Jasper a week ago, sure I'm not cold and hungry anymore and I experience the joy of sex, but mostly I'm being respected and listened to, which I think is the most wonderful thing about our relationship.

Now he moves to my side and his arm slips from my waist to my shoulders.

Seth is snoring on the rug. What a beautiful dog he is. I brush him every day and his coat is shiny; you'd swear he's a dog with a pedigree like a lapdog or a show dog, but in reality he's a mix of Labrador and collie plus a hint of other breeds according to Jasper. His coat is beige and brown with some darker spots; it's long and I love to groom it. Seth loves it too. If he were a female, I'd have bought glitter to put in his coat after brushing it tonight.

I look at the clock. It's only 8:48 pm. We promised we'd wait till midnight to unwrap the gifts. Waiting until then is going to be tough! But I have an idea to make time pass faster. I release myself from Jasper's embrace and kneel on the couch. He looks at me and smiles when I remove my t-shirt. He bites his bottom lip and pulls me to him.

We've made love many times today, so tonight we take it slow – we're not rushing anything. He stays inside me for a very long while, and after a moment during which he thrusts slowly but strongly, a weird sensation grows between my thighs. It's burning, but not in a bad way. It's a delightful burn, actually. I know my orgasm is coming. Jasper gives me many of them every day with his mouth and his fingers, but now…now the feeling is stronger, more intense. So much so that it makes me scream.

He stares at me attentively and he laughs, understanding what's happening to me. He stresses the movements of his hips and instinctively I lift my pelvis to meet him. His pubis hits my clit in a delicious way with every thrust while his dick rubs my inner walls, providing me with mind-blowing sensations. I let go of all of my bashfulness and I scream louder and louder. When the pleasure takes over me, it feels like heaven. Yes, I'm in heaven, and on Christmas night to top it off! Having an orgasm this way on this very special night – it's almost too perfect.

But then again, ever since we've been together my life is so much better; I shouldn't be surprised by what just happened.

He releases right after me and I'm not surprised either when he thanks me, but I'm the one who's most grateful. "Thank you, Jazz."

"I love you."

He keeps telling me that he loves me, but each and every time it's unique. These are words whose significance will never be lost when he's the one uttering them. And I so need to hear them.

**JPOV**

I knew she was close. For the last two days she was feeling more and more pleasure from penetration. She was relaxing enough to near vaginal orgasm. It's purely incredible that she was able to reach it tonight. I watch her as she leaves the ground, giving everything to the pleasure she's experiencing with intense joy. Her cheeks are flushed, her face is sweaty, her mouth is half open because she's about to scream in ecstasy.

But she doesn't shout just anything. No, it's: "I love you, oh! I love you Jasper!"

My heart almost stops beating upon hearing her, but rather than dying I experience a powerful orgasm.

She said it, and this time she said it loud and clear. She loves me! She uttered the words unequivocally. The rest is insignificant. Alice loves me as much as I love her. I knew it already, but now…I just relish my happiness.

That is, until the smell of the turkey in the oven becomes impossible to ignore any longer. Then I go fetch the bird – which is cooked to perfection – and we eat it with mashed potatoes, vegetables, cranberries, and stuffing, sitting on the couch and using mostly our fingers. We laugh and we have a very good time; it's a night that we will remember forever, I'm sure of it.

I can see how eager Alice is to unwrap the gifts. I tease her about it. But finally at 11:36 pm, I'm the one who can't wait anymore. "Alice, we could both open one gift now and wait until midnight to open the others; what do you think?"

She doesn't answer, but she jumps to her feet, naked, and dances toward the Christmas tree. She grabs a little package and hands it to me, her face brighter than the tree in the center of the room. I smile at her and go get her the package I want her to open first. We swap our gifts and exchange a kiss at the same time.

"You first!" Alice says.

It's clear that she's more excited about giving her gifts than about receiving mine. So I unwrap her gift, my heart pounding in my chest. I feel like I'm five years old again. As I open the box, I discover its contents. It's a classy black and silver pen. I love it. Alice shivers with joy.

"Thank you, Alice; it's splendid."

At last she opens the gift I chose for her and she's speechless, which makes me very happy because it means she's amazed and that was my goal. She has tears in her eyes.

"A ring. Oh, it's fantastic! Thank you."

She slips the silver ring on her finger right away. I knew it would fit perfectly. She looks at me, mischievous. "Shall we go on?"

"Yes!"

We unwrap the remaining gifts, laughing like two kids. When the frenzy of unpacking deflates, I hold her in my arms and we watch Seth play.

I gave him a new collar and a big dog bone, but Alice bought him a dog toy – a plastic pork chop – and he's having a blast with it.

Alice gave me a bookmark that she made, as well as a scrapbook page with a picture of Seth, and a CD. To say that I'm moved is an understatement. There are no words strong enough to describe what I feel. Alice must feel the same. She was so happy and moved to find out what I had chosen for her. My heart was somewhat torn while buying all the gifts for her because they were things she really needed rather than things that she would only enjoy.

I offered her a dark grey coat, a set including a red scarf, cap and gloves and a gift certificate at H&M, all of which she should have had in the first place, but she didn't and I needed to fix that situation. I enjoyed selecting books for her, and I couldn't wait to see her face when she unwrapped the sewing machine I also bought for her.

Her reaction when she discovered it was incredible. "A sewing machine? A Singer? I don't believe it! Thank you! It's…oh, it's fabulous!"

Her happiness filled my heart.

Finally I gave her the bag and boots I had chosen for her. Of course I knew it was the gift James gave her right before trying to abuse her, but she really needed boots and I wanted to erase the terrible memory.

At first she was hesitant, but then she jumped on my neck. I sighed with relief. I'd played with fire.

"What a good idea, Jazz! This way I'll think of you, not him!"

**APOV**

Christmas is over, but the ambiance of the holidays still lingers in the air. Jasper just left to go pick up Rosalie at the airport and I'm learning how to use my sewing machine. It's like a beast I have to tame. It's terrific!

After a while I hear Jasper parking his car in the garage. I stand up, very nervous. My heart is racing. I hope Rosalie's going to like me. I know how important she is in Jasper's life. The door opens and I step forward.

Jasper enters first, his eyes filled with happiness. He takes me in his arms and kisses me swiftly. Then he gently pushes me toward a young woman who looks exactly like him.

Rosalie is way taller than me. She must be at least five foot eight, and she's incredibly gorgeous. Contrary to Jasper, she doesn't look sweet, but rather cold. I smile at her as she studies me.

Jasper speaks. "Rose, this is my love; Alice, I'm glad that you get to meet my favorite sister at last."

A huge smile crosses Rosalie's face, which makes her look much more welcoming. "You've only got one sister, Jazz."

Her southern accent is flagrant and I realize that Jasper must have lost his somewhat even though I still can hear a hint of it. Rosalie steps closer and takes me in her arms. Her embrace is brief but warm nonetheless. "Alice…I'm happy to finally meet you."

"So am I."

I've prepared coffee, and I've even made an orange chiffon cake. Jasper is visibly proud of me. We talk for a while as Seth turns around Rosalie, which seems to annoy her.

Jasper teases her. "You still don't like dogs, do you?"

"I don't mind dogs, Jazz, but I get scared when they come near me."

I hold Seth by his collar and he settles on my lap.

Rosalie raises an eyebrow. "Now you, Alice, know how to handle them!"

"Actually, I think Seth now considers Alice _his_ human," Jasper replies.

I stick out my tongue and I ask Rosalie if she had a nice trip.

"Yes, it was long but peaceful."

Jazz turns to me. "We saw Emmett McCarty at the airport. He accompanied his grandmother, who was returning to Chicago."

I'm surprised to see Rosalie blush lightly.

Seth stares at me lovingly and I give him a little piece of cake, trying to be inconspicuous.

"I see now! You're spoiling this dog with sweets!" Rosalie exclaims.

The three of us start to laugh. When Rosalie is finished eating, Jasper hands her his gift and she reciprocates. They unwrap their gifts together, and I'm dumbfounded. I helped Jazz choose a watch for Rosalie, but it turns out that she chose the same thing for him, only it's a masculine version. Yet neither of them seem to be surprised, so I don't say anything.

Once they've put on their watches, I give Rose her present. She has one for me too, and I blush. I look at her as she opens my gift and I know that she really loves my necklace because she puts it on right away and she blushes too.

"Thank you, Alice. I love the combination of amber and silver."

I'm happy and relieved. I unwrap the gift she handed me and I squeak. "An MP3 player! Thanks!"

I jump on her neck and she bursts into laughter. Jasper looks proud.

"Jasper suggested this gift for you, and he was right."

I pounce into Jasper's office to download my favorite songs. Rosalie joins me.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?"

"Of course."

Again my heart is pounding.

"You know, I think you're very young, but also terribly mature at the same time. I've known that Jasper was falling in love with you even before he realized it himself, and so I had time to get used to the idea and accept it. But still, I'd like to be sure that you're doing well – that you're…"

"Consenting?"

"Yes, there you go."

"I came here on my own."

"Yes, Alice, but under very peculiar circumstances."

I don't answer. I don't know what to say.

She smiles at me and looks at what I'm downloading. Finally I open up. "I love it here. I feel safe. And I have a soft spot for Seth, too."

She chuckles. "I understand what you mean."

I know I'm blushing scarlet.

She continues. "You're aware that you can't be seen together, that you'll have to hide for a very long time?"

"Yes."

"And you know that you might be discovered nevertheless?"

"Yes, and I fear for Jazz."

That's when Jasper joins us in his office. He rubs my shoulders. "Don't worry about me; I'm a big boy. I take full responsibility for what I do, and I'll deal with the consequences."

I'm not especially reassured, but I don't tell him.

We spend the rest of the day quietly, and in the evening we order Indian take-out. Rosalie thaws as the hours go by. I feel her gaze on me and hope that what she sees pleases her. When we go to bed late, after chatting a lot, I feel a rush of pride as I leave the living room holding hands with Jasper.

We set the sofa bed in the office for Rose, and I smiled when I recognized the same sheets that Jasper used for me the first night I spent here. I feel all grown up suddenly. Our relationship is known by only one person, but she approves and that's important.

The next day, Jasper takes his sister into town. He's a bit annoyed because I can't go with them. I assure him it's no big deal. "Don't worry; I'm going to brush Seth while you're gone."

Less than two minutes after they left, I hear a knock at the door. I'm drinking a glass of water and by the window I see Jasper's dark car parked in front of the house. They might have forgotten something. I rush at the door.

But when I see the person in front of me, my heart skips a beat. It's neither Jasper nor Rosalie. However, it's someone I know. The car in front of the house only looks like Jasper's; it's the same color but it's in fact an Audi rather than a BMW, I realize now.

I freeze on the threshold, flustered. I stare at my phys-ed teacher. He looks as distraught as I am. Maybe even more.

In the end he shakes himself out of his torpor and asks if he can come in.

"What are you doing here, Brandon?"

"I…"

"Where is Mr. Whitlock?"

"He went downtown with his sister to show her around."

I'm shuddering. I made a huge mistake. A frigging huge mistake.

He takes out his cell phone and makes a call. I don't have time to beg him not to warn anyone because he's already talking. "Jasper? I'm at your place right now and, weirdly enough, the Brandon kid opened the door!"

He hangs up and stares at me. "He's coming back."

I burst into tears. Jasper is going to be so angry at me for opening the door. And I don't want him to go to jail.

Another car arrives behind Mr. McCarty's Audi with a screech of tires and the next thing I know Jasper is in the room. He rushes toward me and holds me tightly in his arms. "Are you okay?"

I can't speak; I'm too freaked out.

He looks at Emmett with animosity. "What have you done to her? Why is she crying like this?"

"Hello! Why are you mad at me? What is she doing here?"

Rosalie shuts the door and yells at everyone to calm down. Jasper caresses my hair and whispers, "Everything's going to be all right, I promise you."

I look at Mr. McCarty. He's staring at Rose, but he recovers and returns his attention to me.

Jasper addresses him with a voice I barely recognize. "Listen, Emmett, we're going to tell you everything, so wait a little before judging too harshly."

But Emmett takes his arm and drags him into the living room. I want to follow them but Rosalie holds me back. She comforts me. "I'm going to take care of Mr. McCarty. I think he came here for me, anyway."

By the look of it she might be right.

Jazz returns and tells me that Mr. McCarty wants to talk to me. I hurry to the living room.

He looks at me with concern. "I want your side of the story, Brandon."

I sigh. "The first day of break, my stepfather tried to…well, you know what I mean. I was able to flee and I took refuge here. Jas – Mr. Whitlock helped me and he sheltered me. My mom knows I'm here and she agrees. She even signed an authorization."

"Okay, but don't tell me there's nothing going on between the two of you."

I stay silent.

"Alice! You…"

"Yes!"

"He's crazy!"

"Yes, I'm crazy about her." Jasper says, materializing at my side. I cling to his hand. "I love her, Emmett. I'm not forcing her in any way. I'm not hurting her. Spend some time with us and you'll understand."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Stay for lunch, I'd be delighted to get to know you better," Rosalie intervenes.

Mr. McCarty gazes at Rose, bewitched, but once again he puts his act together. "Jasper, you've committed very serious misconduct. I'm not supposed to cover for you and you know it. You wouldn't do it for me."

I snap. "No! No! I beg you, don't say anything, or else I'll be forced to return to my mother's place and I don't have any proof against my stepfather. He'll rape me this time! And I don't want Jasper to be put in jail! No, no, no, no!"

Jasper holds me tight against him and Rosalie strokes my hair.

My phys-ed teacher seems at a loss. "All right, calm down Br – Alice. I'll zip it for now."

"Thank you!"

He looks at Rosalie. "How about this lunch invitation? Is it still on the table?"

"Of course."

Then he looks at Jasper. "You're giving her a tour of the surroundings?"

"That was the plan, but now leaving Alice by herself is out of the question, traumatized as she is."

"I could be your guide this afternoon if you want, Miss Whitlock."

"Okay, but please, call me Rosalie."

"Rosalie it is, then."

I see my teacher blush. I'm stunned. Six foot five, a mass of muscle that Mr. Universe would envy, and he blushes in front of Rose.

Jasper doesn't seem pleased, but he says nothing. I'm still in shock and I drink some water. Mr. McCarty has a long conversation with Rose while I stay glued to Jasper. The fear of losing him has taken over me, and I don't think it's going away anytime soon.

**JPOV**

I was never so scared as this in my life before. Emmett was very nice not to run to denounce me. What I'm doing is indeed very serious in the eyes of the law. But I know that I'm helping Alice. It's been one week and she's changed already, and for the better.

She's less and less tense as the day passes by. The lunch with Emmett turns out to be a happy moment. Alice and I prepared a roast chicken with pasta.

Emmett devours everything and flirts with my sister, yet I'm fully aware that he's also watching us, Alice and I. Rosalie is trying to tame him, and when they leave to visit the town, she can do whatever she wants with him.

Alice is exhausted and I force her to take a nap. When she wakes up she starts to work, and I take the opportunity to correct papers. When Emmett and Rose return, they think we're very studious.

In the evening before leaving, Emmett asks to have a conversation in my office. He smiles, and I relax a little. "Okay, I won't say anything, Jazz. Alice's transformed. She's put on some weight, and she looks healthier. She laughs and she looks as much in love with you as you are with her. But you're in a hell of a shithole, my friend. Sleeping with a student, even though you're mad about her – jeez, I wouldn't want to walk in your shoes."

I smile and hold out my hand. "Thanks, Emmett, and yes, I'm insanely in love with her. She's the woman of my dreams, and besides, she won't stay my student forever."

He looks at me with a bantering expression. "About your sister…she's totally my kind of girl!"

I tense, but I try to smile regardless. "Yeah, I noticed."

"I intend to date her."

"I think it's up to her, not you."

"Yes, I know that."

We return to the living room. Alice is brushing Seth, who's obviously very content. Rosalie seems slightly disgusted watching my love assiduously grooming my dog.

Emmett looks at Rosalie. "I prefer cats."

Rose smiles back at him. "Me, too!"

"I've got three at my place. You want to meet them?"

She blushes, but agrees. "Yes, I'd love that."

Emmett claps his hands together like a little boy. "Cool. I'll come pick you up at noon tomorrow."

"Great!"

**Huge thanks to my beta nails233 and to my pre readers Erika and Cris.**

**Milk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and this story belongs to French author Louise Malone. It's a pleasure for me to translate it, and if I can't update more often, it's just because I have a life aside from fan fiction, and it's pretty hectic right now.**

**Thank you for all your lovely comments. I'm really glad you like this story. I hope you'll continue to follow me till the end. I can already tell you this fic will be 21 chapters long when complete.**

**On with the show now. Good reading.**

**Chapter 8: Hope**

**JPOV**

Rosalie likes Alice. She told me so and it's obvious anyway. Also, my sister and Emmett are getting closer. So much so that she doesn't sleep at our place anymore.

Yes, "my place" became "our place"; our home, to Alice and me. She's getting used to living here with me, my little mouse, and she's revealing her true personality, which I love. She's mischievous, funny, and talkative.

Whereas I got used to her stubborn silence during several weeks, now she babbles non-stop.

She's already done all her homework and I can see that she's bored, so I asked her to sort the content of my wardrobe. I knew she had a natural flair for fashion, but now… I'm blown away.

She pulls everything out from the closet, a wide grin on her face, and she ruthlessly sorts each and every T-shirt, sweater, jacket and jeans.

"Seriously, Jazz, this must have belonged to your grandpa when he was in his teens…"

"I never wear it."

"I hope not…"

And now there are three piles of clothes on my bed. One is a pile "good to donate," one is "good enough for gardening-tinkering-lingering," and one is "good to wear." The last pile is average in size, but the biggest one is the one containing the stuff that must go…

Alice is very proud of herself; she carefully folds my clothes according to their color and some other mysterious criteria. In short, she's matching them.

"So, you need to wear those jeans with this shirt and this sweater because the grey and the black go very nicely together, and even more so with a color that contrasts a little. In this case, white will be perfect."

I look at her, amused and touched. She smiles at me. "Some of the basics are missing from your wardrobe, sweetheart."

"Is that so? Such as?"

"A suit, some classy pants, a gray jeans, a black V-neck sweater, and…"

"You can buy it for me."

"But… how?"

"The Internet."

She rushes to my office and I follow her. I watch her as she types furiously on the keyboard. She jumps, all excited.

"Oh! Look at this blue and gray T-shirt, Jazz! It would match the color of your eyes perfectly."

She selects a dozen pieces of clothing and I'm speechless at her taste and assertiveness. I wince only once. She's looking at a sweater, puzzled it seems. Then she says, dubiously, "Okay, I think you're still young enough to wear that."

"Jeez, I'm only twenty-six!"

"Oh, that's right, twenty-six…"

"Yes, and I'll be twenty-seven in February."

"Ah."

"What's with that 'ah' Alice?"

"Nothing."

She opens her eyes wider. I groan. "I'm not that old!"

"I know, I know…"

But in the end, she removes the sweater from the virtual cart and I let out a hollow laugh.

When she's done playing dress up with me on a site I didn't even know existed, she shows me her selection. I love it; it's beautiful, classy and fashionable. It's really my look. I pull out my check card to make the payment.

"You don't have to love or buy everything."

"But I love everything you chose for me, so I'll take it all."

Then an idea crosses my mind. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Isn't there a woman section on your site?"

"Yes."

"Well, in this case you should order clothes for you too."

"No."

"Why not?"

She blushes and looks away. "I don't need anything."

"Alice…"

"I still have the gift card that you gave me for Christmas. We'll see afterwards."

Her tone is firm but I'm trained to deal with pigheadedness in school with my students. I strum on the keyboard and find the section for women.

"You choose, or I'll do it for you."

She can't resist and she selects a few items. I hesitate, then I look at her straight in the eyes and I click on the lingerie section.

She burst into laughs. "You choose!"

"It will be my pleasure. What is your size?"

"Extra small for the panties, and 34C for the bra."

I spot a red matching set; it's sexy, but not too sexy. We'll go progressively.

Then I choose a black, lacy one, and an adorable white one that is see-through but how can I resist? And, finally, I select a classy purple one. I'm almost drooling.

Alice clears her throat. "I think you should take small rather than extra small for the panties, I mean the G-strings. I've put on some weight since I live here."

I sneer. "It's not like you're going to look like an elephant any time soon."

She sticks her tongue out.

It's December 30. Charlie Swan is coming back today. I asked Rosalie to be ready to come here and stay with Alice who is very tense right now.

We learned from Emmett that James is back in town.

Around 2 p.m. Rosalie arrives and I leave to meet Chief Swan. He's concerned when he sees me.

"Is it about Alice?"

"Yes."

I tell him how she took refuge at my place and what she escaped from, but I omit the fact that we're now a couple. I emphasize the fact that my sister is home with me to take care of Alice.

He comes back with me. Alice lowers her head when she sees him and he kneels at her side. She's pale, but she's her usual gutsy-self.

"Promise me that I will never see James again."

"Never again. Even if it means that I have to hide you in Arizona at my ex-wife's place."

Alice looks at me and I smile at her. She thinks, and then she talks. "James is a drug dealer. Marijuana, cocaine, heroin, ecstasy, you name it. I know he stashes it at his pals Demetri's and Alec's place, and also in his car, but there's something else. He… I'm sure he killed a man. One of his accomplices… I heard James brag about it to another guy when he thought they were alone. It was eight months ago. He said he took care of Marcus and that the body lay at the bottom of the Morks' river… James always has a knife on him, and a gun too. He showed them to me several times. I'm sure he didn't get rid of them."

Rosalie and I move closer to each other and hold hands.

Chief Swan stares at Alice who's staring at her hands. "Did he threaten you, Alice?"

"Not directly. But he threatens my mother by telling her that if she doesn't bring enough money, he'll put me on the sidewalk in Seattle, or he'll get rid of me."

"He tried to rape you?"

"Yes."

"Would you agree to file a complaint against him?"

"There's no proof, and I'm not a virgin, so…"

"It doesn't matter, Alice. File a complaint. With all those charges, normally he should be good for a life sentence."

Alice ponders some more. "I don't know."

"Take your time, there's no rush."

Chief Swan straightens up and I notice his face is troubled by Alice's revelations. He calls the Port Angeles police department and asks for reinforcements.

The rest is none of our concern. "We're going to arrest him today. Take Alice somewhere else, please," he says, in full cop-mode.

"And what about my mom? What is going to happen to her?" Alice asks with a small voice.

"She might get arrested for being James' accomplice and for endangering your life, Alice."

"Oh… No!"

She starts crying like a little kid and Chief Swan pulls her into his arms. "She'll make a deal if she's smart."

"Can I talk to her?"

"No, you can't. But _I _can and I will."

Alice takes a deep breath. Chief Swan continues. "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time, you know."

"To make a huge arrest?"

"No, to rid you of James. And if I can force some sense into your mother's head at the same time, I'll do it too."

He leaves, and as soon as he's gone I hold Alice very tight, almost crushing her. Rosalie takes control of the situation.

"Alice, would you like to do a little shopping with me?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go then, sweetie."

I watch them leave. I'm full of contained anger, so I call Emmett. "Do you still have a punching bag at your place?"

"Absolutely!"

"I need to let off steam."

"Drag your ass over here!"

I walk to Emmett's place since Rosalie borrowed my car. Emmett hands me a pair of boxing gloves in silence.

I start hitting the punching bag, visualizing James in my mind. I hit again and again. Anger is blinding me, at first, but hitting a target is making me feel really good. Emmett gives me some advice and changes my position. In the beginning, I hit with hate, and then my anger slowly recedes. I'm emptied out. I go lock myself in the bathroom and I shed a few liberating tears.

When I leave the bathroom, Emmett is waiting for me with a glass of water. I tell him about the latest developments. He's as pale as I am.

I call Rosalie. Alice is doing okay. She's relieved, even, according to my sister. My breathing is easier.

Emmett glides next to me on the ground. "What are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

"We're staying in bed under the quilt."

He laughs. "I got used to the idea, eventually. But fuck, Jazz, watch out!"

"Yeah!"

"You're crazy about her, huh?"

"She's the one for me!"

"I love your sister."

"I can understand."

We stay silent, lost in our thoughts. I can't wait to get back to my Alice and to know if the arrest went as expected.

My phone rings and I answer to Chief Swan, my heart pounding.

"That's it. He's in custody in Port Angeles. Victoria Brandon wants to make a deal."

**ooo**

**APOV**

I'm enjoying the last day of the year. And what a year… Jasper is there as if he'd always been in my life. The day after tomorrow, life will resume its course, but I'm not sad; I'm optimistic. I know I'm not alone anymore.

I was able to see my mom. She sat in a room in the Port Angeles police station, facing a two-way mirror. Chief Swan brought me.

I cried all the way there. I missed Jasper; I would have liked for him to come with me, but of course it was impossible.

Chief Swan tried to comfort me by telling me about his daughter Bella.

"She was delighted with the MP3. Thank you, Alice, for that great idea."

I smiled through my tears. I don't know how I feel towards Bella. I have the impression of knowing her as if we had a common destiny. I dreamed of her the previous night. I'd seen pictures of her and now she was haunting my dreams like a ghost, friendly and sweet. I've been terribly jealous of her for a long while. She has a wonderful dad and I would give so much to have one too. But in the end, I just want to be friends with her some day.

Then it was time to enter the interrogation room. My mother looked up at me and my throat dried out.

Mom… She's not a good mother, but she's the only one I have.

I approached her and she held me in her arms. We didn't talk. She rubbed my back and a very old memory resurfaced in my mind. She did that same gesture a long time ago. This is how I knew that there was still hope.

The police chief of Port Angeles gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

My mother looked at me in the eyes. "Sorry."

She buried her face in her arms and anger took over me with no warning. Without thinking, I hit her hard and several times.

She didn't defend herself. Chief Swan came to help his colleague from Port Angeles and they dragged me out of the room. I continued to kick and flail in Charlie's arms. I was crying and nothing could calm me down.

"I hate her! I hate her but I need her so badly!"

One of the women working in the police station came to rock me, literally. If I'd been in my normal state, I probably would have enjoyed seeing the police officers' mortified faces.

When my anger was finally replaced with exhaustion, I asked what was going to happen to my mother.

"She'll stand trial immediately this afternoon for prostitution," Charlie Swan answered. "The court-appointed lawyer is going to plead guilty and the prosecutor will request a stay. She wasn't accused of complicity because she agreed to the other charges. However, if she turns tricks again, she risks it all. In theory, she should be out tonight."

I looked up. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to stay in Forks, I wanted to stay close to Jasper, and yes, I wanted my mother. I searched in my bag, the one Jasper offered me for Christmas, and I pulled out two twenty-dollar bills that I handed to the police woman. "Give those to my mother so she can take a cab."

The heavy silence that followed my statement was deafening. Charlie folded my fingers on my hand for me to keep my money.

"Keep it, Alice. I'll take care of it."

He took me back home. In the end, all I did while in Port Angeles was cry.

I tremble. I'm not cold, but the memories make me sick. My mom is back; she's at the mobile home. I'm returning there myself tomorrow.

Jasper gently strokes my back, not like my mom did at all. It's a tender gesture and it's mostly sensual. He covers me with the quilt because his caresses make me tremble again. I look at the hour. It's going to be midnight soon.

I push him on his back across the bed and he wrinkles his nose. I kiss him and he helps me to position myself on him. I slide along his shaft and I sigh in content.

"I love you, Alice."

Our embrace has a taste of melancholy, at least in the beginning. We'll need to adapt to a new life. But we'll get there. We love each other.

Afterwards, when the pleasure we both felt leaves us happy in each other's arms, he asks me quietly – because the twelve strokes of midnight rang a few minutes ago, "I made only one good resolution for this year: to be happy with you. What is yours, my love?"

I press myself tighter against him. "The same as you; but I also want to try to live a different life with my mother."

**Since I didn't have any chapter of Slave in reserve for my beta Just4ALE, she graciously accepted to edit this chapter instead. Thanks Ale :0)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from the translator: I don't own Twilight and I don't own this story either. Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, and _Save the frog_ was originally published in French by the lovely, talented, and prolific Louise Malone. I'm just trying to get her to be known from the English readers as well.**

**Thank you for following me in this translation, and thank you for taking the time to review. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 9: Balance**

**JPOV**

Teachers' room, Friday, 10 a.m. Coffee break. Everyone is there, even Emmett, who laughs while turning a basketball in his hands, next to me.

I miss Alice. She couldn't come to my place yesterday evening and I miss her; physically, of course, but mostly emotionally. I think I've become totally addicted to her. I slept very little and very poorly. I held her t-shirt tight against me, burying my head inside, searching for her smell.

I barely saw her this morning, in front of the language lab and she only glanced at me stealthily, yet it was so meaningful...

I'm going to buy her a cell phone, even though I know she doesn't want me to spend any money on her. At least this way we can call and text each other when we are forced apart by the circumstances.

I'm focused on my coffee and I have to make some tremendous efforts to participate in the conversation, if only a little. It's a conversation that Tanya tends to monopolize, as usual.

"The little Weber girl let me down for tomorrow night! She's going out with Ben. Pfff... I swear! She's a good babysitter, I know I can trust her. What am I going to do without her tomorrow?"

Instead of being happy that Angela has a boyfriend, she's fixated on herself. So typical of Tanya...

I don't know why but without thinking I look up and I say, "Alice."

Tanya stares at me, stunned, while Emmett freezes. After a few seconds, her expression turns into an evil grin. There's always been tension between her and Alice. "What about Alice?"

"You know she's always looking for those kinds of odd jobs. Why don't you ask her to babysit tomorrow?"

She opens and closes her mouth repeatedly. "Because I don't trust that Brandon kid!"

I clench my fists. "Alice is perfectly trustworthy, and you know it very well. You have prejudices toward her, but I'm sure she could take care of your kid for the night!"

Emmett punches me lightly to calm me down because he doesn't want me to get caught.

I take a deep breath. Tanya annoys me to no end, but Alice deserves better than me acting stupid.

That's when Jane intervenes. "I think Alice has changed dramatically since the beginning of January. Take for instance the way she dresses now: she's fashionable but not too provocative like she used to be back in September. She's opened to the world, and her results are the best of her class in a lot of subjects. She's cute and smart, she'd make an excellent babysitter, Tanya."

I furtively look at Jane. I know she appreciates Alice; she's always taken her defense. I don't know Jane's past, but something tells me it's not much different from Alice's.

Meanwhile, Tanya is stuck, because Emmett adds, "It's true. Ever since her stepfather got arrested, the kid transformed."

I breathe easier. Everyone thinks Alice's change is due to James' arrest. That suits me well. Only Emmett, of course, knows the truth, but I'm convinced he won't betray me.

Tanya purses her lips. "All right, then, I'll ask Brandon to babysit Irina tomorrow night. But I hope everything goes well with Jasper's little protégée!" she says sarcastically.

I glare at her and she looks down before I do. She knows Alice is going to be great with her daughter. In the end she even might be jealous of Alice's connection with Irina.

And maybe I could even come by to see Alice at Tanya's place once Irina is asleep. I'll take my bike so no one will notice me.

**ooo**

**APOV**

Okay, one hour in biology, and then I have social studies with Jasper. I can't wait to see him. I like to destabilize him when he's teaching his class. I don't do anything special; I simply look at him and smile from time to time.

But I think that the mere sight of me reminds him of very pleasant memories that may or may not give him some hot flashes.

It's the last class of the day, and we both know that I'll stay late in the classroom, and not just to clean the wipe board...

The resident minx, aka Miss Denali, seems annoyed. I keep a low profile and recoil, taking notes without defying her. She tends to target someone when she's in that state of mind, and most of the time she chooses me. But not today; I just get an acid comment about my posture.

"Sit up straight, Brandon, or else you'll end up with a vaulted back!"

I straighten up, focusing my thoughts on Jasper. I won't jump at my biology teacher's throat, not today; it would get me into a pile of trouble. I just watch her. She's beautiful, though; as a blond Scandinavian dominatrix, she'd be perfect. She's young; she must be barely thirty. However, there's a frigidness and hardness in her, something that voids all her outer beauty.

I do as Rosalie told me; I try to imagine her as a little girl. What kind of child was she? Being so harsh as an adult, she must have been mistreated by her classmates as a kid, like I have been myself; except she hasn't met a Jasper that would rescue her and love her.

I'm carried away by a whiff of compassion. I see a blond little girl poorly dressed - Jasper told me that she had a relatively poor childhood - who was mercilessly laughed at by her peers. Envisioning her like that allows me to ignore her current behavior.

I even manage to smile at her, which seems to utterly disrupt her. I think that Tanya knows how to react to blasts and insults, but she's incapable of dealing with kindness and smiles.

I know this and I get it, because I used to behave the same way. So when she asks me to stay after the class is over, I don't understand. And I'm fuming, both because I didn't do anything wrong, but mostly because I have social studies next and losing even just thirty seconds of class with my Jasper drives me crazy.

I'm wary. She knows it and she grins. "Hmm, Br-Alice, I need a babysitter tomorrow night to look after my daughter. I've been invited to my friend's birthday party in Seattle and I'll be spending the night over there. I'll come back the next day before noon. Jasper- I mean Mr. Whitlock, warmly recommended you. So I decided to give you a chance. I'm aware that it's a long stretch of time, from tomorrow evening to noon the next day, but I'll pay you a hundred dollars, is that okay?"

"Well, yes, sure, but I... I mean your daughter doesn't know me. Will she agree to stay with me?"

"Ah, yes, that might be a problem. Come over early this evening so she can get to know you."

"Okay. What's her name? How old is she?"

"Her name is Irina and she's four."

"I don't know where you live."

"I'll make arrangements with Mr. Whitlock. He'll take you to my place. Now run to your next class!"

I sit in the social studies classroom, confused. Babysitting the kid doesn't scare me, but I'm surprised that Tanya chose me. When the class ends, I leave the room instead of lingering.

I talk with Mike in front of my locker. Then, when everyone has left the school, I sneak into Jasper's classroom again.

I stand at the doorstep and I back off swiftly. Tanya is there with Jasper. She didn't see me, but he did.

I listen to their conversation.

"So you bring her over around 5, just so I have time to pick up Irina at the daycare, okay?"

"No problem, Tanya."

"You know, you can still accompany me to Kate's 30th birthday tomorrow."

"Thanks, but no thanks..."

"As you wish!"

I step back to the next door and I cower in the frame. Being small and thin can be very convenient sometimes.

When I hear Tanya's footsteps fade away, I rush in the classroom. Jasper locks the door behind me and I jump in his arms; he hugs me and his lips melt onto mine. He grabs my bottom and I wrap myself around him. He drops me on his desk and leaves my mouth just so he can utter a few words. "I love you Alice. I love you so much."

His hands unbutton my jeans and I lift my hips so he can remove them. He only unzips his fly and I pull out his cock from his boxer. I love caressing it, feeling it harden under my fingers.

He groans, panting. Our mouths are still welded and he pulls me closer to the edge of the desk by my ass. He puts on a condom with one hand, stroking me with the other. One thrust and I feel him find his way into my lair. Another one and he is as deep as can be.

I moan with content in his mouth and he begins to move inside me. I'm ready to receive him, but nonetheless, he needs to motion back and forth repeatedly so I can get used to his size and synchronize our moves, making the pleasure settle for good. He drives me crazy, literally. It's so good. He gives me all I need; kisses, caresses, softness, pleasure, and love. We love each other so much. I know I wouldn't enjoy what we're doing as much if I weren't so in love with him.

The pleasure rises gradually as he stirs in me. I feel him cleave me in two, chasm open to absolute sensuousness. I lose my footing. He encourages me, stroking my hair and whispering the words that work magic on me.

"I love you, my beloved, I love you so much. You're even prettier when you cum, my angel, I love to see you like this, it makes me even more in love with you."

I can't escape what is building inside me now and I focus on the liquid fire that springs in my belly and spreads to the place where the pleasure will soon explode.

And when I'm about to fall over the edge, I answer at last. "I love you too, oh yes! I love you!"

I climax from saying those words; the orgasm sweeps my bashfulness and I repeat that I'm madly in love with him. Not long after, he reaches his own climax. He holds me tight against him as he growls my name and I feel his sperm pulsing the condom.

We don't have time for cuddling and tenderness afterwards, yet he's sweet and tender when he helps me get dressed because that's the way he is. I help him too, and when he looks at me, I see amazement in his blue eyes. The intensity of his love for me gives me wings. Once fully dressed, I curl up against him. I feel good and I'm relaxed; the fire in the pit of my stomach is gone.

I almost purr and he smiles at me. "I must take you to Tanya's. For once, we'll have a good reason to be together."

"Apparently it's thanks to you that I got this babysitting job."

"In part!"

I exit the building by the window, as usual, since I'm supposed to have left the school a while ago. I get to the road by cutting through the deserted parking lot. Jasper picks me up on route 101. I get in and I sit in the front, for once. He takes me straight to Tanya's home.

She lives in a bungalow on Main Street, not very far from Chief Swan's house. I'll go see him later on, to tell him about my babysitting job. I'm sure he'll be proud of me.

Jasper rings the doorbell. An adorable little girl opens the door. She looks like Tanya but she's less blond and, mostly, she seems to be very nice.

I bend down to be at her height. "Hi there! Are you Irina?"

"Yes. And you're Alice?"

"Yes. Did you know that I'll be coming over tomorrow while your mom is attending a birthday party?"

"Yes, I know. You will play pet sop with me, eh?"

"Of course!"

She takes my hand and drags me into the living room. On the coffee table, an impressive collection of littlest pet shop is on display. I whistle through my teeth, appreciative. "You have them all?"

"Thank God, no! If she has them all some day, we'll have to move out!"

I jump, startled; I didn't hear Tanya enter the room. I look at her and I'm blown away. She's no longer the same person. She wears the same clothes and has her hair the same way than earlier, but her face is beaming and it completely transforms her. She looks at her daughter and it's obvious that she loves her dearly.

She doesn't pay any attention to Jasper or me, even though she politely offers us something to drink. No, all she does is staring at her daughter with adoration. It's going to be hard for me to hate Tanya from now on.

I sit on the floor with Irina and get acquainted with thirty littlest pet shop toys or so. I fall for a hamster and Irina kindly tells me that she'll lend it to me tomorrow when I come back.

Around 5:45, Jasper announces he's going to take me home. I kiss Irina and say goodbye to Tanya.

In the car, I share my feelings with Jasper. "Well, now we know she's human. I would never have guessed the Barbie was capable of love, but clearly she worships her daughter. Good. That's something positive about her."

He smiles at me but doesn't say anything more. He stops the car in front of Chief Swan's place and I ring the doorbell. Charlie doesn't seem surprised to see me, but he's happy when I explain that I'm going to watch over a little girl. I'm pleased to earn money, of course, but it's mostly the fact that I'm being trusted that touches me.

"You'll make a very nice babysitter, Alice, and I'll be proud of you."

He kisses me on the cheeks. He looks almost shy, but then he goes on. "My daughter, Bella, she's coming to live here with me, to finish high school. She will arrive during summer. End of August, probably. I'm sure that you'll get along well. Would you believe me if I tell you I'm counting the days?"

I feel a burst of joy take over me.

"That's great Char-Chief Swan! I'm happy for you!"

Jasper is amused by the fact that I'm so joyful when I return to the car. Officially he's giving me a ride home. He engages the car in the driveway. I quickly get out of the BMW and enter in the mobile home.

My mother kisses me. Leaving James and slowing down on the drinking really did her a lot of good. I prepare my bag. She doesn't ask me where I'm going; she knows. Before leaving, I'm overwhelmed with anxiety.

"You have something to eat?"

"Yes, don't worry."

I insist. "What are you going to eat?"

She opens the refrigerator and shows me a packet of sausage; then she opens the cupboard and I see a can of green beans, chips and bananas.

Good. It's not cold in the mobile home; the boiler is running. There's been a mistake at the beginning of January. We were delivered fuel, a full tank, and told it had been paid in advance. I was there. My mom was making her statement at the police station and I kept repeating there was necessarily a mistake, but the guy who made the delivery swore the contrary. So we're no longer cold. I can only hope the fuel isn't missing for someone else _(in fact there's been no mistake; Jasper paid for the fuel, but Alice doesn't know about it)._

I'm about to leave when my mom says, "I have a friend coming over tonight."

I sigh. I really hoped my mom would stop turning tricks.

"It's an actual friend, Alice, not a client."

"You do what you want. Just don't let anyone beat you up, that's all."

She bites her lip.

"Spit it out! I know you want to."

"Well, he's a cop from Port Angeles. He was there when James got busted.

I stare at her and I hold my laughter. "That's cool, mom!"

I rush back to the car.

I hide on the floor as soon as Jasper pulls away and leaves the dirt road. On our way to his place, we listen to the CD I gave him for Christmas. He parks in the garage and I can stop hiding. We head straight to the kitchen. I love cooking with him. Tonight we prepare home made spaghetti Bolognese. He won't let me chop the onion because it makes me cry. Instead, I peel the carrots. We chat casually. I love talking with him; we can talk about anything. He's widely cultivated and I learn stuff, but I know he learns from me too.

I grew up a little since the month and a half that I've been with Jasper. I grew half an inch and I gained weight too. We don't see my ribs anymore, nor my pelvic bones or my collarbones. Jasper's ecstatic and so am I. I feel less vulnerable and weak. Emmett makes me run for longer periods of time and it doesn't tire me like it did before.

I'm grateful, but I don't know how to show him, in fact. I hope he understands.

**ooo**

**JPOV**

I like watching Alice when she's cooking. It's clear that it's a very important task for her. I know she's a little anxious about the babysitting. She won't admit it, but I know her well enough now to see through her. However, I also know that everything's going to be fine. I've got an idea that will distract her.

"Alice... I'm going to buy you a cell phone."

She waddles, frowning. I smile, expecting a little fight. She lets out a pout, a concentrated expression, a sigh, and then she attacks. "What for?"

"Because you could need me, or I could need you. Because I want to hear your voice when we're not together. And I also want to be able to text you."

She bites her lip. "I feel indebted enough as it is, Jasper."

It's time for an offensive blitz. I hug her and trail kisses on her neck and nape. She loves it a lot. She moans and all of a sudden she disengages from me and hops up and down. "You know what? I'll buy a cell phone myself! With the money I'll earn from babysitting."

She got me! "All right, babe, but I'll pay for the monthly subscription."

She pouts again. I hold her tight. Oh, my evil and stubborn little pixie!

"We compromise, Alice, like any other couple."

She sticks her tongue out and I know I've won the battle.

After a shower that we take together as a long foreplay, we go to bed early because we want to enjoy every second of our hugs. Alice laughs when I gently roll her over on her stomach. I show a great deal of softness, but now that she's used to intercourse, it's hard for me to hide my passion for the greyhound position.

Fortunately, she likes it too. I also want it to be tender, so I lean over her, distributing my weight to my forearms; she pushes her now round buttocks toward me and I start a slow back and forth motion. She pants and quivers at every of my moves in her. She's soft and warm, and I lose myself in her with sensuousness. I whisper to her ear. "I love you. You're so soft and tight, my darling, I love you more and more."

After a long moment of passionate and sexual intensity that I can only feel with Alice, she turns her head towards me. "More... I need more! Go harder! Deeper! Please!"

I agree to her request, thrusting more vigorously and deeper in her.

Soon, her cries are powerful and I have to seek control deep inside me not to cum right away.

She moans continuously now and I feel her orgasm take possession of her body: her inner walls tighten around my shaft, which is held prisoner to her soft warmth.

I can no longer contain myself, and the pleasure makes me arch my back as I find my release, clenching my teeth under the flow of heat that invades me.

I hold her against me. I will never let her go. Ever. The symbiosis between us is so strong.

We remain entwined, panting, without the need to talk, for a long while. I get rid of the condom with one hand because I don't want to relinquish her. I realize that she fell asleep and I cover us with the duvet.

I sleep very well that night, because she's with me.

**I want to thank my pre-reader gemryan for her precious help on such a short notice.**

**Milk  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note from the translator: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, and the very talented Louise Malone is the author of this story. I'm just having a blast translating it in English for the benefit of the readers who don't speak French. As usual, I'm very grateful for all your comments and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 10: Baby sitting**

**JPOV**

Saturday, we spend the day working and cooking.

Alice teases me. "The most demanding subject in terms of homework is social studies, can you believe it? Honestly, what's the purpose of it, huh?"

I sneer and slap her buttocks.

"Seriously, Jazz, it's true! You're the only teacher who does a pop quiz every week!"

"That's the only way you kids learn all your lessons! And would you please stop complaining, Miss Brandon? You're my best student!"

"Ah, tell me about it! Jessica Stanley even asked me what my secret was to getting straight A's."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I sleep with the teacher, of course."

I'm torn between terror and laughter. "ALICE! Are you crazy or what?"

She smiles at me. "Don't worry, I also told her that I was sleeping with the language arts teacher as well as the biology teacher since these are the subjects where I get the best grades of the class."

She turns her attention back to her math problem, and I thoughtfully watch her for a while. Alice is great; she dares to do things that I wouldn't accept from anyone else. She has everyone under her spell, except Tanya...

I continue the correction of papers from my twelfth grade classes. At around five p.m., Alice leaves the room to take a shower. I join her and I wash her body... thoroughly. I stroke her buttocks suggestively, but she gives a flick on my nose. "No! I need to be in top shape to face the armada of Littlest Pet Shop!"

I grumble and sulk, to look piteous, and she gives me a long and languorous kiss.

We both know that I will come see her later in the evening.

A few minutes later she's putting on jeans, a gray hooded sweatshirt over a white t-shirt that's longer than the sweater. It's falling down her thighs at the front but it's not completely hiding her round little ass, which looks heavenly sexy now that she's gained some weight. I love the way she dresses, and the way she often glances at her black boots when she walks.

I hand her her coat and we get in the car. I park in front of Tanya's house. Tanya is ready to leave when we arrive. She's wearing a long black dress slit up the side and stilettos. Her hair is done in a very sophisticated way. Beautiful as she is, she doesn't affect me at all. I only have eyes for Alice...

I try to stay impassive as I watch Alice kneeling to kiss Irina. The little girl is wearing jeans and a red sweater with, of course, a Littlest Pet Shop cat on it. She also has adorable little slippers on in the shape of rabbits, which Alice raves about. Irina swells with pride, and so does Tanya. "Mom, Alice, seeh can do my makeup, hey?"

Tanya looks at Alice. "Yes, but a very light makeup, and you'll remove it when she has her bath, okay?"

Alice nods. I leave at the same time as Tanya, planning to come back around nine thirty, a half hour after Alice was instructed to put Irina to bed.

I return home and pull out my sketchbook. It's carefully concealed at the top of my wardrobe so Alice won't come across it. I'm not ashamed of the drawings I've done, but they represent Alice in a future that I hope is not too distant... Alice in a wedding dress, Alice pregnant, naked or clothed, Alice breastfeeding a newborn baby.

I add one sketch of her playing with a little blond-haired girl and a baby boy with curly brown hair. Our future family...

Seth wriggles and barks, full of hope. I caress him. "She's coming back tomorrow, big boy."

He sits down, rueful.

I look at the time every five minutes. In the end, I pull out my phone and call Edward. I've somewhat neglected him ever since Alice and I started seeing each other, so we have a lot of catching up to do and we talk for a while. It's clear from what he's telling me, and the tone he uses that he's fed up with Seattle, which I totally understand because I lived there three years ago.

"I wonder if I might not end up in your boondocks, Jazz!"

"You can ask for a transfer, you never know... We could do a lot of mountain biking, man."

When we hang up, I wonder if he's really going to take the plunge one of these days. On one hand, I'd love to have my friend closer to me, but on the other, I'd have to let him know about Alice, and it bothers me.

I don't want to take any risk; not everyone is as tolerant as Emmett...

I pace the house again, impatient for nine thirty to arrive.

**ooo**

**APOV**

It's great. Irina is simply adorable. We play with the Littlest Pet Shop toys. Then we play with the Barbie's. I have a blast doing a fashion show with the dolls and Irina applauds every time the Barbie's appear in a new outfit. She's in admiration. Then I do her makeup. "I wanna rock singer makeup!"

I do as she asked and she's thrilled. Then it's her turn to apply some makeup on my face, or I'd rather say she smears me. I feel good with Irina. No judging, no prejudices, no suspicion.

Then it's dinner time. Tanya provided chicken tenders with green beans. She even prepared a plate for me. It's not bad, but it's nothing compared to what Jasper can cook.

We have blueberry yogurt for dessert and then we go upstairs. "You know, Alice, mom says I can have a strawberry bubble bath. It's this one!"

I help her pour it into the bath. She undresses and I put her clothes straight into the hamper. Once she's in the water I wash her with her Kandoo foaming soap. "Mom says you don't need to wass my hair, plus it makes me cry when someone wasses my hair!"

"Okay, princess."

"I'm a princess?"

"Yes!"

"You know, I have a prince at the daycare. His name is Matt! Do you have one, you?"

I smile at her. "Yes, I have a prince too!"

"What's his name?"

"It's a secret, Miss!"

"Oooohh..."

I can't stand to see her dismayed. "His name is Mike."

I giggle quietly to myself, knowing she would probably tell her mother. Tanya will wind up empty handed, if she hoped for juicy revelations.

Irina is very proud to show me her purple and white pajamas with Dora the Explorer on them. I sit cross-legged next to her and I tell her the story of the three little pigs. She listens while sucking her thumb. When the story is over, I kiss her cheek, give her a glass of water and turn the little night light on at her request. I remain on the landing for a moment because I'm certain she'll call me back. And that's exactly what happens. I sing her a song, and then when she calls me for the second time, I take her to the bathroom. She finally falls asleep.

I have no experience, but I can easily tell she's a good little girl.

I hear a knock at the kitchen door. It's my Jasper! He enters with his bike and rests it against the sink. We head directly toward the guest bedroom that Tanya prepared for me. If she knew that we used it to make love most of the night, she'd be furious!

The next morning, Jasper leaves at five thirty to be sure we won't get caught. He kisses me avidly on the doorstep. Clearly he doesn't want to leave. He's clinging to me and of course I love it!

It's hard leaving him even for a few hours. I return to the bed and lie down where he was just a few minutes ago. I thought I would stay awake now, but I go back to sleep easily and I'm awakened at eight thirty by Irina. She's very happy to see me.

I fix her breakfast and then we go upstairs again. I remove the sheets off my bed and I stuff them in the washer. Then, I make Irina's bed, clean her room and get dressed after a quick stop in the bathroom to wash my face.

We settle in front of Irina's wardrobe and I enjoy trying to find the perfect little outfit for her. After a while I make my choice and have her put on black leggings, an ample velvet dress with a purple frill at the bottom and a vest that ties with a single dark gray button.

She's a gorgeous child. A pair of gray socks, her little pink kicker shoes, and she is simply perfect.

We sit on the couch and she glues herself to me as I tell her the story of the fox and the little white hen. She's completely enthralled. We read other books and we play a memory game. As I watch her, a funny emotion stirs and grows in my heart.

I know that Jasper wants to have kids because he subtly alluded to it. Of course, I'm way too young, but in veiled words he told me he thought I'd be a good mom and he'd begin to talk seriously about it with me when I turned twenty or twenty-one. So far I've pretended I didn't hear him because I didn't feel I was ready at all, but now... with Irina laughing next to me, I'm thinking yes, I want to have babies with him.

As a result of my musing, I'm pretty euphoric when Tanya arrives. She kisses her daughter and I stand up. She hands me an envelope that I put in my pocket while thanking her.

"Everything went well?"

"Oh yes, she's adorable!"

Irina clings to my leg. "I don't want you to leave!"

I take her in my arms. "I'll come back to see you."

Tanya nods. "She'll babysit you again, sweetie."

I smile. It feels good to be recognized, even if it's by Tanya.

As I'm walking out the door I say, wanting to be nice, "Irina is truly a great kid, thanks to her I feel like having children, too."

Tanya frowns interrogatively. I realize that my words might be shocking, so I quickly add, "I mean when I'm older, not now..."

She raises her eyes to heaven. "Seriously, Alice... did you get a good look at you? You're tiny and skinny like a stray cat! I really don't think that you'll ever be able to carry a baby."

**ooo**

**JPOV**

I hear the kitchen door open. It can only be my Alice! She always uses that door because it overlooks the forest so she won't be noticed. I head to meet her and I freeze. Her expression is incredibly sad. I take her by the shoulders, worried.

"Alice, what's going on?"

She bursts into tears right away. I press her against my chest, overwhelmed, and despite her sobs she utters, "We... we need to break up! It's better we do it now than... later!"

I don't understand why she's telling me this, but considering how she cries and clings to me while talking about break up, I conclude that she doesn't really want to leave me, but that somehow she feels she needs to.

"Alice? Did Tanya find out about us?"

She shakes her head but her tears increase. I have her sit on the couch and I give her a glass of water. When the tears dry up a little, I gently ask her, "What's wrong, then?"

"Tanya told me that I couldn't have kids because I'm too skinny! And I know you want kids, so I'd rather you leave me now than in ten years, because I won't be able to give you babies and-"

I hold her tighter against me. "That's bullshit, Alice! Tanya is jealous, that's all! I love you, darling, and first: I'm convinced that you'll give me plenty of beautiful babies, and second: even if that doesn't work out, I'd never leave you for it!"

She smiles at me, but the distress in her eyes is still there. "But she's right, you know. I'm knee high to a grasshopper and scrawny, and it's true that it can stop ovulation."

"Alice, you're almost five feet tall!"

"I am five feet tall, I grew half an inch recently..."

I laugh, "Yeah, exactly my point! And how much do you weigh?"

She sighs, "Ninety pounds..."

Ah yes... No wonder I can carry her so easily.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, sweetheart. Tanya is a bitch. She must have sensed that her daughter adores you and since she's naturally jealous she couldn't stand it and she threw her nastiness at you."

"You know, I really want to have kids some day," she whispers, her nose in my shirt.

My heart is beating hard and I rub her back, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll make you six or seven, I promise."

"Well, two or three wouldn't be so bad."

"Okay, five then."

"Uh, more like three."

"Four..."

"Okay!"

We laugh, entwined. But later, I see her surfing on the Internet. She looks drawn. "You know, I just read articles confirming that women too thin are more likely to have problems conceiving a baby."

"Well I'll fatten you up so it will no longer be an issue."

"But I eat tons now! Only I don't plump out..."

"You shouldn't complain about that, love. Most women would kill you or skin you alive for saying that."

"Jasper, it's not funny! I'm concerned!"

"Alice, listen, I'm only a man, but you can call Rosalie if you want. She'll give you better advice than me."

She reaches out, sniffling, and I give her my cell phone. She sits on my lap and I listen to her conversation with my sister.

"Rose? It's Alice. How are you?"

"..."

"Well, I've got something I want to ask you. I've been told I'm too small and too thin to ever have children!"

"..."

"That's what Jazz says, but I found articles on the Internet saying that..."

"..."

"Yes, I know I shouldn't look on the Internet when it comes to health, but..."

"..."

"Ah yes, that's a good idea, but I don't know any one."

"..."

"I don't know whom I should ask to..."

"..."

"Okay. Thanks, Rose."

Alice turns to me and hands me the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

I grab my phone. "Rose, what's up?"

"Hi, Jazz! Everything's fine. I'm going to hand in my transfer request tomorrow. Look... about Alice, it's important that she see a gynecologist. Get her an appointment with a renowned specialist."

"That's not going to be possible, Rose, I don't know ANY OBGYN!"

"Don't you have a friend whose father is a physician?"

"Yes, my friend Edward. But how do you want me to present the situation?"

"Well, you can tell him that I'm coming to live here and that I need an OBGYN because Emmett and I want to have a baby!"

"... For real?"

"Yes, it's not even a lie! But not for a few years of course, but you don't say that to your friend."

When I hang up I plant a kiss on Alice's head and she goes to the kitchen to start preparing the meal I had planned on the menu.

I call Edward. "Hi, dude, it's me again. Still having the blues?"

"I dunno... I'm utterly tired of the city, and this time I'm serious. I need some fresh air; I need more contact with the nature. You know, I'm really going to ask for my transfer."

"That's an excellent idea! Look, I was calling you because I need some advice. My sister is moving to Forks next year and she and her boyfriend want to have a baby, so she'd like to have the address of a good OBGYN in the area. I was wondering if your father could recommend someone?"

"Yes, I suppose. Let me ask him and I'll call you back."

Edward calls me back ten minutes later. That's what I like about him. He's very reliable. It sucks that I can't tell him about Alice. To understand, he'd have to walk in my shoes.

"Jazz, my father would recommend Doctor Diamond to your sister. It seems that he's the best in his field. He's in Port Angeles."

"Okay, thanks, Edward."

"Sure thing. When are you coming to Seattle?"

"When are _you_ coming to Forks?"

"Maybe one of these coming weekends?"

"Great. We'll keep in touch."

I go tell Alice the news. She winces, "Is Doctor Diamond a man?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Ah..."

I smile without saying anything else. Alice is still a child, in a certain way, and somehow it's reassuring.

**ooo**

**APOV**

Jasper scheduled the appointment with Doctor Diamond. He's taking me there. My mother didn't even object when I told her I wanted to take the pill. It's hurting me somewhat to think that she isn't the one accompanying me in the car this Saturday morning. But being with Jasper comforts me and makes everything seem better.

We decided that he'd pretend to be my big brother.

When Doctor Diamond asks me to enter in his office, I instinctively clutch Jasper's hand. The doctor is very tall and impressive. He's also very handsome and he's smiling, which is a good thing because it makes me feel less embarrassed and nervous.

He frowns as he looks at us.

"I want to take the pill," I mumble.

I decided to be straightforward with him, my reasoning being that if I don't need to take the pill because I'm very tiny, he'll just tell me so.

"All right. How old are you?"

"Sixteen and a half."

He asks me a lot of questions, including my medical history, and sometimes I struggle to answer. Then comes the moment I've dreaded ever since I entered the room, namely the pelvic exam. Jasper pats my hand. Standing up, Doctor Diamond stares at him. "Excuse me, but how are you related to Miss Brandon?"

Without blushing or blinking, Jasper says, "I'm her brother."

The doctor bites his lip but doesn't reply and I follow him in the adjacent room, leaving Jasper waiting in the office. I take my clothes off in silence, trying to focus on something else. I only realize I'm trembling when the doctor gently asks me to calm down and relax.

He only does a superficial examination; I don't have to deal with the thing girls at school call a speculum, but nevertheless, he inserts two fingers inside me.

He smiles at me. "Everything is fine. I'm going to ask you do a blood test and prescribe you the pill."

I take a deep breath. "I... I've been told that I was probably unable to have kids because of my size..." I stutter out.

He pats my shoulder and reassures me. "Don't worry. You're perfectly capable of becoming a mother when the time comes. Moreover, according to the exam, I can tell you that you're ovulating right at this moment. So take the pill, or else you could have a baby earlier than you want to."

I smile. "Are you sure?"

"As certain as the tall blond man in the other room isn't your brother!"

I blush and I don't answer.

We return to his office and I wink discreetly at Jasper. Doctor Diamond hands me the prescription and Jasper pays for the consultation. It's over two hundreds dollars! It seems that fame has a price...

Doctor Diamond stares at the check Jasper hands him and comments, impish, "That's funny you don't have the same last name as your sister."

"I was adopted!" Jasper and I exclaim at the same time.

Our answer makes the physician burst into laughter. He's still laughing while he accompanies us to the door.

It's my turn to laugh when we get in the car; I'm so deeply relieved. I tell Jasper what the doctor told me and he's as happy and relieved as I am. He gazes at me with a predatory look. "Soon we won't need to use condoms any longer, my love..."

I laugh and look at him. He seems... eager!

I muse about what he just said. Making love without condoms... his sperm in me. Oh, it's ... romantic! I shiver with desire. Jasper strokes my thigh, driving with only one hand. I watch him. I feel so good with him, I'm happy. He must feel it because he tells me, his voice both soft and firm. "Alice, since we're here, I'll take the opportunity to buy you a cell phone..."

**I want to thank my beta nails233 and my pre-reader gemryan for their invaluable help.**

**Special thanks to EsmeAliceRose for posting the 100th review.  
**

**Until next time  
**

** Milk.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note from the translator: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, and the very talented Louise Malone is the author of this story. I'm just having a blast translating it in English for the benefit of the readers who don't speak French. As usual, I'm very grateful for all your comments and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
**

******Good reading.**  


**Chapter 11: Summer**

**APOV**

I look out the window. It's my first time flying and I'm not scared after all (well, maybe a little). It's a bit surreal, actually. Jasper is sleeping next to me. He drove to Sea-Tac airport and he's exhausted.

I can hardly believe that now we don't need to be as careful as we used to. Of course it's obvious that I'm younger than him, but nobody here knows I'm his student. I can't wait to visit Houston. Rosalie is coming to pick us up. At the end of the month, she'll leave with Emmett to settle in Forks with him.

My cell phone vibrates. It's a message from Mike, who's been in California since yesterday.

_Lili, I'm going surfing. I'm thinking of you. You're so nice and pretty. I love you! _

I send my response while laughing. _Wait until you sober up before surfing, or else you'll drown... even your board!_

I look at Jasper. He's really asleep, his head on the side. I pull him to me and he wedges on my shoulder, moaning. I'm a little afraid to meet his family, small as it is...

Jasper doesn't have his parents anymore. His father died when he was a kid, and his mother passed away three years ago. But he has a grandmother who's very old; she's eighty-eight. Yet something tells me she'll be the annoying kind.

I sigh. My mother, at least, doesn't interfere in my couple.

I cuddle up to Jasper and let myself sleep as well.

**ooo**

**JPOV**

I watch Alice sleep, lying across my lap. We will land soon but I wait till the last minute to wake her up. There are a lot of people in this plane but no one cares about us. It's both strange and liberating. Our age difference must be surprising, but most people must think that Alice just looks younger than she actually is.

She sleeps against me, confident. I'm so proud of her. She was so successful this year! Her results were excellent. Next September, she'll be in an enrichment program in almost all the subjects!

We made it through the entire school year without being caught. I'm sure that many of my colleagues have understood that I'm in love with her, and she with me, but no one has any proof.

She turned seventeen a few days ago, on June 28. It was a shock.

Seventeen. What was I doing at seventeen? Well, I was having a blast, going out every weekend with Rosalie, and I also remember that I had two girlfriends, Nettie and Lucy, but I wouldn't get seriously involved even if I was offered all the gold in the world.

Alice forces my admiration. She's so mature somehow, so adult like, all the while keeping her innocence. I love her more every day.

I lean toward her and rain kisses on her cheek and her jaw. "Alice... we're almost there. Open your eyes, baby."

She growls and turns slightly. I then take hold of her lips and our kiss proves to me that she's very well awake. I straighten up before I get too aroused.

She stretches and smiles at me. My heart is racing. She's so beautiful... I love her so much...

Her cell phone vibrates and she turns it on, and then she raises her eyes to the heavens. She hands it to me and I read,

_ALICE, I LOVE YOU! FORGET ABOUT THE GIRLS AND MARRY ME!_

She laughs but I'm aggravated. I'm going to kill Mike Newton one of these days! Clearly her favorite pastime is making me jealous.

I smile, thinking about Tanya.

Alice doesn't know why Tanya left town. She had her transfer and it was for the best.

I recall that night.

Fortunately, Alice wasn't there when Tanya rang at my door. She was obviously a little tipsy and she hugged me - or should I say attacked me – as soon as I opened the door. She was like an octopus and I thought she was going to strangle me. She told me that she wanted me, that she wanted my body. It wasn't out of love; just out of lust.

There was a time, before I fell in love with Alice, when I would probably have responded to her caresses, but now I was forced to throw some cold water at her face to calm her.

She glared at me, looking more than pissed off. "You're too bizarre a guy! You're in love with her, huh? Alice? You sleep with her? How dare you?"

"You're drunk, Tanya. And besides, where's your daughter?"

"She's spending the weekend at my mother's. What about your little darling Alice, where is she? Is she hiding in your room?"

"I don't know where Alice Brandon is, Tanya, and I want you to leave!"

Of course I knew perfectly that Alice was at Siobhan's birthday party. Siobhan was her classmate.

Tanya began to search in the house, calling for Alice, and in the end I had to call Emmett. He came to help me bring Tanya home.

I didn't say anything to Alice, I was afraid that Tanya understood the truth. But the next Monday she avoided my stare, and she never spoke to me again. It was clear that she was ashamed. She asked for her transfer.

The day before yesterday, before leaving high school for vacation, I found a little note in my locker. _"I wish you happiness with Alice."_

I feel extremely relieved that she's gone. She was the most dreadful of my colleagues. I don't think the others can imagine that I sleep with Alice.

Alice sticks her nose against the window and grabs my hand. "We're going to land! You know that it's the most dangerous moment of the flight?"

"Alice, you're freaking me out!"

She turns to me and she tells me very seriously, "If I'm to die, I'd rather it be with you by my side anyway."

I hold her tightly against me and I kiss her until we are safely touching the ground.

"Did this calm you fears, my angel?"

"Yes," she murmurs dreamily.

We recover our luggage (two full carts no less... damn Alice!), then we gladly meet Seth who has travelled in the baggage compartment, and as soon as we enter the lobby, we see Rosalie who's motioning to us with her hands. I lift her in my arms and we spin.

"Hey, little sister! I'm glad to see you!"

"Me too, Jazz. ALICE! You grew a couple inches!"

Alice bursts into laughs and holds out her foot. "Nah! I'm just wearing high heels!"

Rose admires the shoes. I don't say anything. Not my department... Emmett arrives in three days; I'm delighted.

In the car, Rose informs us. "Grandma is waiting for us; we're headed there right away."

Ah...

I look at Alice when we park in front of my grandmother's house. Her eyes are as wide as saucers. I take a deep breath. After all, grandma might have mollified since the last time? She's eighty-eight now...

Rosalie knocks at the door. I grab Alice's shoulders and I show my most beautiful smile. Or at least I try...

**ooo**

**APOV**

This is not a house; it's a mansion!

I feel Jazz tense next to me. The door opens before I have time to panic. There's an old lady in front of us, with white hair and a black dress. She's even holding a silver cane.

Rosalie and Jasper both exclaim at the same time, "GRANDMA! How are you?"

But she doesn't look at neither of them. She stares at me. I put on my best smile. Jasper says in a playful tone, "I want you to meet Alice, my fianc-"

But she cuts him off and asks imperiously, "How old are you, young girl?"

I swallow. "Uh... I'm seventeen, Ma'am."

Then I'm caught by a strong grip and dragged inside the house.

Orders are gushed. "Rosalie! Prepare some tea for us! Jasper, I need to talk to you, but first go check the lamp in my bedroom and fix it! You, sit down here!"

I settle in a cretonne armchair and I look at her, startled.

"You're seventeen, right?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"And you sleep with my grandson!"

"Well..."

"It wasn't a question, young girl!"

"Ah..."

"You're consenting?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You're in love with him?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You get pleasure?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Stop answering 'yes Ma'am', that's irritating!"

"Yes Ma'am! Uh..."

"What does your father do for a living?"

"I don't have a father, Ma'am."

"Sometimes it's better this way, believe me."

"Yes Ma', uh, I mean yes..."

"And what does your mother do?"

"She's... she..."

"Yes?"

I burst into tears.

I feel a pat in my back. "Is that so bad?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You seem like a good little girl. Take this!"

I catch the chocolate that she throws at me and I eat it.

Jasper's grandmother stares at me with some kind of a grin. "My grandson will never cease to amaze me. Well, I like you. You look smart and you're sincere."

Jasper arrives and his grandmother questions him without looking at him. "So, what about this lamp?"

"It's the bulb, Grandma. It needs to be replaced."

"What are you waiting for to go buy a new one?"

"I'll go right away. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, buy me some peppermint candies and jasmine tea."

"All right. See you soon."

He looks at me, slightly anxious, and I smile reassuringly at him. I think I'll be okay.

The grandmother thumps the ground with her cane. "ROSALIE, are you coming with the tea anytime soon?"

"Thirty seconds, Grandma."

Rose enters the room thirty seconds later with a silver tray. I get up to help her pour the tea in the cups. The grandmother smiles at me. "At least you're not clumsy. I like you, kid. What's her name again, Rosalie?"

"Her name's Alice, Grandma."

"Can't you let her speak? She's not tongue less! You teachers are all the same!"

Rosalie hands her a plate of cookies and she takes one before continuing. "Alice, come sit next to me. Okay, where were we? Ah yes, when are you getting married?"

"We haven't discussed that yet and-"

"Yes, of course, you're only seventeen. Then again, when I was seventeen, I'd already been engaged three times... and I got married at eighteen, divorced at twenty, and meanwhile I had two kids! They died; they were such delicate flowers, just like their father! Well, I'm eighty-eight and I'm being lucid; I have probably only ten or fifteen years left. I want to see some great grandchildren. You'll give Jasper beautiful kids, I'm sure about that. Ah, speaking of which, I don't really know who Jasper's and Rosalie's mom's father is. Truth be told, I was very popular back then; I slept with all the men I wanted. And I loved black jazz musicians the likes of Miles Davis, who, incidentally, ended up in my bed too. It's actually a miracle that the twins' mother and themselves are so blond. So don't worry if you give birth to a black baby; I've heard it can skip generations! Well, it's also possible that the father was simply the butler or even my husband at the time, although that would be quite surprising..."

I look at the bottom of my cup of tea. She goes on casually. "Rosalie, when does your fiancé arrive?"

"In three days, Grandma."

"I want to see him as soon as he gets off the plane, like this one."

"Of course, Grandma."

"And will you stop being obsequious like that?"

"Uh..."

Jasper comes in and he puts the candies, the jasmine tea and a bouquet of flowers in front of his grandmother. He waves the new bulb.

"I'm going to change your bulb, Grandma."

"And you didn't get flowers for your sister and your fiancée?"

"Uh, I... I'll do that when it's time to leave, I promise, Grandma."

"I hope so! Your little fiancée is adorable, by the way, but I still need to talk to you."

"Of course, Grandma."

I'd never seen Jasper acting like that before... He runs upstairs. Grandma turns to me again. "Eat! Does he feed you enough at least?"

I grab another cookie and I munch it. "I eat very well at Jasper's place, don't worry."

Rosalie winks at me and I begin to relax. Jasper comes down.

"Ah, there you are! Are you aware that you're corrupting a minor, Jasper Whitlock?"

I look at Jasper, fluttering my eyelashes. He quickly answers. "Alice is the woman of my dreams. She's fantastic! I love her for who she is, not because she's so young."

I blush.

"You know you could go in jail?"

"I know... But we are very careful, obviously."

"I told her I want to know my great grandchildren. So don't wait too long to make a baby! Understood?"

"Loud and clear, Grandma."

"Okay. Now get out, I'm tired!"

We leave the house in haste, and even Rosalie seems happy to reunite with Seth in the car.

"Wow, some granny you have!"

They nod in silence. Somehow, I'm kind of glad that she lives so far away from Forks...

**ooo**

**JPOV**

I growl as I feel a hand running down my back. The hand is insisting and I open my eyes.

"Alice? What do you want, my angel?"

"Guess..."

"Again? You're insatiable!"

She laughs and cuddles me.

We've been in Houston for three weeks now, and Alice is completely loosening up. She totally assumes her sexuality, which is increasingly unrestricted. I'm having a hard time keeping up with her...

She slips under the sheets and I surrender when I feel my cock trapped in her mouth. She knows exactly how to arouse me and I close my eyes, moaning in pleasure as her tongue swirls around my overheated tip. I place my hand on her head and gently guide her. I love the way she takes control. She's not completely self-confident, but she's daring all the same.

I have to stop the caresses she lavishes upon me; it's too good. I turn her over in a jerk and I reciprocate. Alice is too young, not experienced enough to know how to climax without screaming. Emmett has trouble with it, though; hearing us making love gives him the blues... But I don't care. I'm proud of it.

I slip two fingers in her, leaving my lips and tongue on her clit. She arches her back to meet me and spreads her legs. When I feel her open under my fingers and become even wetter, I add a third finger along, making her scream louder. I take her to the brink of ecstasy only to leave her body at once, and then turn her over on her stomach, eager. She moans, her buttocks thrust up for me. I sink into her, controlling myself as not to hurt her. She's so tight. I breathe and I thrust deep inside, as deep as can be.

She screams even louder. I start a back and forth motion, long and powerful, but not enough to bring her to her release. She wriggles and complains. "Jasper, stop making me wait!'

"Sorry, I won't do it again!"

"You say that every time!"

"I love to make you grumble, darling. But I love you, you know that!"

I increase my pace and slide one hand on her belly. She bites the pillow when I stroke her flowered bud. Just by the way she slithers against me, and the way her soft walls tighten around my dick, I can tell she's close to her orgasm.

Soon she lets out ecstatic groans, muffled by the pillow, and I thrust five or six more times in her, almost fighting my way through to find my own release, tight as she is.

I remain panting.

It's been months that we no longer need condoms, but I'm amazed every time by my happiness of spilling into her belly. I turn her against me and hold her tight. We whisper loving words to each other. She falls asleep first and I stare at her, madly in love.

This girl is my absolute love, the best part of me; she's my reason for living.

I love her.

**ooo**

**APOV**

Forks, the return.

I'm all tanned. I guess it was to be expected.

My mother asked me a few questions about my trip, and when I described Jasper's grandmother, I made her laugh hysterically.

Jasper and Rosalie told me about their grandmother's life. She got married seven or eight times and her last husband left her with a fortune when he passed away. She did everything; she even went to jail for a little while for fraud. Quite a character but I like her. We went to visit her three more times and she gave me a gold chain before we left.

And now I'm even more in love with Jasper. We had a great summer together. The month we spent in Houston was nice, and then we spent three weeks in Pasadena, California. We enjoyed the beach, and we enjoyed each other. We visited L.A. I loved it. Jasper promised me that we'd go live there so that I can try my luck as a costume designer. He really believes in me.

I slip in front of the kitchen door after checking nobody was around. He smiles at me and hugs me. "It's going to be toouuugghh!"

"It's only for a week, Alice."

"Yeah, but still..."

He laughs. "You've become a little tiger, you know that?"

"Yes! It's your fault; you turned me into a sex addict!"

"Edward will be quick to find a house or an apartment, don't worry. He's very resourceful."

"At what time will he be here?"

"Within two hours."

"We have time, then..."

His answer is to lift me in his arms and take me to the bedroom where we make love with fury.

I want to make stocks of pleasure.

When it's time for me to leave, he kisses me tenderly. "I'll see you the first day of school, sweetheart. I love you."

I return home with my bike. I already miss him. I sigh. I know that Bella, Chief Swan's daughter, arrives tomorrow.

I hope she'll be nice.

And mostly, I hope Edward Cullen will quickly find himself a girlfriend so he leave Jazz and I alone.

**A huge thanks to my pre-reader gemryan. **

**I was kind of in a hurry to get this chapter posted because you know, dear readers, that I will never make you wait more than a month for an update...  
**

**See you all next time.**

**Milk.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Save the frog_ is a story by French author Louise Malone.  
**

**As always, I want to thank you for your lovely reviews, and I say a special hello to danagirl3496 who joined us very recently.  
**

**This chapter that you're about to read was first written as a One Shot for a contest and won FIRST place. From there, the author decided to write a full story, and the OS became chapter 12 out of 21. That's right, we're more than half way through at this point... Good reading, and don't forget that the author is a school nurse and she doesn't advocate the kind of behavior depicted in her story.  
**

**Chapter 12: Save the frog (The more, the merrier, part 1)**

**Edward POV**

It's my first day of school at this establishment.

I feel like I've landed in the middle of nowhere. I've never set foot in such a small institution, as a student or as a teacher, and yet I've been teaching for four years now…

But I feel the need for a return to basics.

Life in the big city doesn't suit me anymore. I need something else; I need to live some quieter, more in tune with nature and with myself.

I think I will mostly live in intense harmony with the rain…

It doesn't bother me much, though. I REALLY love nature and I don't mind the rain. Besides, I was the one who asked for this assignment to Forks High School because a promo fellow, Jasper Whitlock, teaches here as well.

He's a social studies teacher whereas I teach biology. Moreover, while waiting to find a house to my liking, I'm staying with him.

I didn't tell him anything, but since my arrival three days ago, I came to realize that he has a girlfriend. There are some signs that are unmistakable, such as vanilla perfume in the bathroom or the hairbrush with black hair whereas Jazz is blond. Or the phone conversations that he's having, out in the yard, and from which he returns with a dreamy and happy expression.

I try not to be jealous even though at twenty-seven, I dream of finally having a stable bond with someone. This too is new. Up until very recently, I was satisfied with one-night stands.

Not anymore. I want to settle down. Hopefully it will happen. I just need to be patient…

The beginning of the school year meeting is conducted quickly, which is not surprising given that we're only sixteen teachers in this place.

My first hour of class is with the twelfth graders.

Here we go!

**ooo**

**Bella POV**

It's raining. Pfff… I already miss Phoenix. My mother doesn't live there any longer, but nevertheless, I miss my life over there. I'm very shy and I will never dare to reach out to others. Under these conditions, how do I make friends with anyone?

I sigh. I have a book in my backpack, so I can read if no one talks to me.

I'm not seventeen yet, so I'm still young, but I've never had a boyfriend and I already imagine myself ending up an old maiden… I shake myself as I take my bag, pretending enthusiasm in front of my dad.

I arrive at Forks High School, an establishment that welcomes… three hundred and fifty two students. This year, I'm the only new comer. I hope I won't have to submit to a hazing or something.

My father drops me in front of the school with the police patrol car. I'll be seventeen in a couple of days but I don't have my driver's license yet. I can't wait to get it. Because let's face it: coming to school in a patrol car will earn me even more attention.

I sneak into the hall in stealth mode because I don't want to be seen, but it's all in vain… A little pixie jumps on me, literally.

"Hey! You must be Bella Swan, the new student! I'm Alice Brandon. We're in the same class in most of the subjects! You're the new shiny toy here, along with the new biology teacher, Mr. Cullen!"

I stare at her. She's tiny, and she has grey eyes sparkling with mischief. Her dark locks are sticking up in all directions, she has an honest and pleasant smile, and she's particularly beautiful, but doesn't give the impression she's using her good looks to get what she wants. She's wearing black jeans and nice leather boots matching her messenger bag, which she's obviously using as a binder, and a man shirt too large but quite pretty, with black and navy blue pinstripes. She rolled the sleeves but it's clear it belongs to her boyfriend. I like her; I instantly feel good with her.

"Yes, that's me. I was afraid people would look at me like a circus freak."

She takes me by the arm and skips in the direction of the cafeteria. People are staring at me but I think Alice is shielding me somehow. I drink a hot cocoa with delight and we share a small bag of Oreo cookies. At nine, I finally feel composed enough for the first course of the school year.

It's biology with the new teacher.

Of course Alice and I sit next to each other.

The famous Mr. Cullen enters the classroom. He's… handsome. I can't find another word to describe him. I swallow. This man reminds me of a Greek god. He's even more beautiful. I feel my throat tighten. I like him… a little too much.

He actually looks like the ideal man, with his auburn hair, his green intense eyes and his forthright and sincere smile. I have a feeling this is going to be a long and though year.

_Having a crush on the biology teacher during the first course is probably not the best idea,_ I told myself. It doesn't help that he seems very at ease in a classroom. He's a good teacher. Nice, but firm. And he's interesting. I listen blissfully to his recommendations and requirements for the year.

As it was the case with Alice, I'm immediately under his spell. He's wearing jeans and a white shirt, and even though it's a very simple yet classy outfit, it enhances his silhouette a great deal.

I'm pulled out of my contemplation by Alice, who whispers, horrified, "Psst, Bella, look on the shelf in the back of the classroom!"

A furtive glance allows me to see a frog in a small vivarium. I look at Alice with questioning eyes.

"I've heard that the former biology teacher was forcing her students to dissect these poor animals."

Suddenly, I don't look at the teacher in front of the class with the same eyes. I could never do that to such a cute and innocent little frog!

The bell announcing the end of the class rings and I follow Alice through the hallways toward our next class, which was social studies. We have only a few minutes between the courses and we don't have time to discuss.

The social studies teacher is as hot as the one in biology. He's blond with curly hair, beautiful blue eyes and a charming smile.

A tiny high school, and two extraordinary handsome men are teachers here! What were the odds?

He gives us a list of supplies to buy, and he's merely finished when Alice raises a finger.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Mr. Whitlock, Bella isn't feeling well. Can I take her to the nurse?"

She could have warned me! Regardless, I try my best to appear sick.

"Well, yes, of course. Are you going to be all right, Bella?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Alice takes my arm and we leave the classroom.

"What is all this about, Alice?"

"We're going to save the frog!"

"What?"

"Come on, follow me!"

I follow her footsteps, stammering. "But how? We'll get into trouble, Alice!"

"Trust me, Bella."

We get out of the building and go round until we reach the windows of the biology classroom.

Alice quickly climbs the edge of one of the windows and I follow her lead, distraught. She pushes the window open and jumps into the empty classroom. I try to reason with her. "Alice, we're going to be in a lot of trouble!"

"Hush!"

She scampers up the tank and pulls the frog out. I look at the little creature. She's adorable! Alice makes me take risks, but we can't let this animal be dissected! We turn around to exit the room the same way we came in.

Alice explains, "We're going to release her at the edge of the forest, right over there, you see?"

I nod in agreement, anxious to leave this room. Alice gives me the frog while she climbs the window. When she's on the other side, I'm about to hand her the amphibian and cross the edge as well when a deep voice resonates in my back. "What are you doing here?"

I jump and turn to see Mr. Cullen in the doorframe, looking more agape than angry.

I stutter. "I… Uh…"

Alice re-enters the classroom. She could have run away, leaving me on my own. But she has guts.

I lower my head whereas Alice remains defying. "We came to save the frog."

Mr. Cullen steps forward, frowning. "Save the frog? From what?"

Alice's voice is furious. "From death! I can't stand animals being hurt, and dissection is worse than anything!"

"But… Jacob is the class mascot. He's not here for vivisection purpose!"

Now I'm the one standing there open-mouthed, and so is Alice.

Mr. Cullen takes the frog in my hand and puts her back into the vivarium. "What class are you supposed to be in right now, girls?"

His voice is amused, even though he tries to sound stern.

"In social studies."

"With Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes!"

Then he pulls out his cell phone as the bell rings.

What a way to start the school year, Bella…

"Jasper? Yes, it's Edward."

Edward…

The perfection made man has a first name: Edward.

But I'm in big trouble, too much so to think about anything else.

"Tell me, Jazz, I have Misses, uh, what are your names, girls?"

Alice answers promptly. "Bella Swan and Alice Brandon."

"Yes, I have Misses Swan and Brandon in my classroom, who came here to save the frog from a death they assumed to be inescapable. Yes, we're waiting for you."

He looks at us with an impish grin. "Girls, even though I understand your intentions, which ultimately are noble, the fact remains that you ditched a course and broke into my classroom."

The door opens and Mr. Whitlock appears in the room. He stares at Alice. "Why am I not surprised by your behavior, Miss Brandon? Edward, if you don't mind, I'd like to chat a bit with Alice while she collects Bella's belongings and hers in my class. What is your next course, girls?"

"We're done. We're headed to the cafeteria for lunch."

Mr. Cullen smiles. "Then I'll handle Miss Swan and you take care of Miss Brandon, okay?"

"Okay, Edward. See you later."

Alice turns to me, looking perfectly relaxed. "Bella, I'll bring your stuff back in the cafeteria, okay? Last one there pays for lunch!"

"Okay…"

The door slams. I'm alone with my beautiful and sexy biology teacher and…he's likely to call me on the carpet. I deserve it. My father will probably be warned and my worst punishment will be to read the disappointment in his eyes.

Mr. Cullen sighs. "All right, Bella. Come with me in the lab room, so I can explain some things to you."

I follow him, on automatic pilot.

**ooo**

**Jasper POV**

Alice… What has she done? Well, I understand her motives… She has such a big heart. But she always jumps the gun.

She enters the empty room and I lock the door behind us. She turns to me and raises her hands in surrender.

"All right, all right! I know what you're going to say! But how was I supposed to know that the frog was the mascot of the class? Everyone knows what that bitch Tanya Denali did to frogs…"

"Okay, Alice, and what am I going to say, in your opinion?"

"That I used you."

"Would I be wrong?"

"Hmm… no! It's true; I did use you. Because I knew you wouldn't mind and that you'd even save the day if Bella and I got caught…"

I sigh. She's totally right. I step closer. She's sitting cross-legged on my desk. Her pout makes me melt, as usual.

I smile at her. "I love you…"

She grabs my shirt and pulls me to her. Our lips weld up together with urgency. I kiss her languorously. She moans in my mouth and I feel my cock tighten in my boxers. She lets go of my lips and my mouth wanders down her jaw, then her neck. I inhale her scent of vanilla while she tells me grumpily, "And to my defense... sexual frustration is making me doing all kind of silly things!"

"Sweetie, it's only been a couple of days."

"Well, that's the point, I can't wait any longer…"

"We can catch up right away, if you want…"

"Yes!" she says before I can even finish my sentence.

We've made love in this room more times than I care to remember over the past year, and we've never been caught. Still, I'm on my guard.

I unbutton her shirt. "It's my favorite shirt, Alice!"

"It fits me better than you!"

"You're scoring a point."

"And it smells of you."

"Mmmhh."

Alice knows how to make me melt. I press my lips against hers once again. She rests her hands on the nape of my neck and plays with my curls. Now I'm completely hard, there's no turning back. Her bare breasts are in my hands. I leave her mouth and suck at them with delight, one then the other. She moans and bites her hand so as to not make too much noise. I snatch her jeans; she's wearing the G-string that is driving me crazy. She can't tell me she didn't put it on purposely. They are grey cotton, very plain, except that she customized them. On the front, with a black permanent marker, she wrote 'Property of Jasper', and on the tiny piece of fabric at the back she drew a musical half note because my nickname is 'Jazz'.

I position her so her back is facing me, and she leans on my desk, arching her body to offer me her ass on a platter.

"Aliiice! You're driving me crazy! I want you so bad!"

"Take me then! I can't wait anymore!"

I slide her G-string down her hips, not removing it completely, and I finally release my cock from the sheath of my jeans. She pushes even more toward me as she feels my shaft stroking her wet pussy. I enter her with force, meeting the back of her core in one thrust, making both of us scream. We moan in unison while I move back and forth at a wild pace. She's as soft and tight as ever, and abstaining from her for three days makes me uncontrollable. I hit the pit of her stomach with each movement; she's so tiny that she deliciously confines me in all my length.

She gradually relaxes as she gets used to my intrusion into her, and at last I manage to fully penetrate her to the hilt, which always seems miraculous to me. I caress her so sensitive flower bud because I feel she's on the edge and I want her to climax before I do. I know what she likes and I work on giving it to her intensely.

She looses her footing. I love to see her come undone.

"Jazz… Oh yes! Yess! Like that! I love you… More! I want more!"

It's only in those moments that she tells me she loves me, so I make the most out of them. She's overwhelmed by her pleasure and she arches her body, head thrown back. I grasp her hips and set the pace that will lead me to my own release. I feel the pleasure build up inexorably, and in a final thrust, I pour my seed in her, placing my lips on her graceful nape that I love so much.

Afterwards I take advantage of her languor to hold her tight against me for a long while, covering her with kisses and caresses, especially where she most enjoys it: on the nape of her neck.

"I love you, Alice, I love you so much my baby… You're mine darling, honey…"

She's wrapped her arms around my neck and simply smiles at me. I help her get dressed. She loads her backpack on her shoulder and holds Bella's in her other hand. She steals one last kiss from me and I silently revel in her pure and innocent face.

She heads toward the cafeteria and I sit down, my legs giving way. Almost one year in hiding…

**ooo**

**Edward POV**

She's a student. A stu-d-ent. The fact that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen must not affect me. She's a kid and I'm her teacher. She's got curves that make me crazy, but I must not think about it.

I have to put her in her place. Punish her. She looks at me anxiously. I don't like to see the fear in her eyes. It doesn't help at all when I feel I'm losing my sanity. But I control myself. Absolutely. I keep my distances by staying formal.

"Hum, Miss Swan, you're aware of having committed a misdeed, aren't you?"

She's barely audible when she whispers, "Yes."

She destabilizes me. I don't know her any more than the little Brandon, but I know for sure - my experience as a teacher helping – that it's Alice who 'sponsored the crime.' Bella was just a follower. But obviously she won't tell me so because she's not a snitch; she's shy, anxious, but she's loyal too.

I know what I should do: remind her of her wrongs, make her recognize them, punish her accordingly, and contact her parents. So many things I just can't do.

She stands in front of me, next to the lab bench, staring at the ground, swaying from one foot to the other. I watch her. I admire her. She's beautiful. And I'm talking about the real beauty. Not the one obtained with loads of makeup and fake eyelashes. Something radiates from her, I can't put a name on it, but I'm terribly receptive to it. Maybe it has to do with pheromones…

She bites her lower lip now. The man in me is instantly wide-awake. I… I have an erection. I have to shake myself, to react.

Her: student.

Me: teacher.

But apparently that concept is a little too advanced for my brain, which is slowly yet surely switching to reptilian mode. I get lost in the contemplation of her body. Her astonishing brown curls make me want to reach out and twist them around my fist. Her chocolate eyes, so deep I could drown in them, are too serious for such a young girl. I want to see them light up. I want to see joy and pleasure in them.

Her slightly luscious mouth draws me irrevocably. I want to kiss it, to taste it. I want to see my cock between her pink lovely lips…

My eyes flow down her sensual body. She's wearing jeans, but not the fashion designer kind. It's worn to the knees and buttocks but it looks amazing on her. It fits her goddess thighs, feminine hips, and round ass perfectly. A V-neck t-shirt allows me a glimpse at her cleavage. I can guess she has gorgeous breasts. A pair of grey Converse shoes completes her outfit. They are wet; she must be cold. That's what pulls me out of my trance. Her feet with kid shoes. She's a kid.

I stand up. She looks at me; she's apprehensive now. I realize that my attitude must unsettle her. I step toward her. I know what I'm going to say to her. I'll wipe the slate clean for this time, but she'd better not do that again.

But I took one too many steps. All of a sudden, I'm caught by her scent. She smells of strawberry. I can't tell if it's her natural smell or a light perfume she's wearing, but it makes me lose my footing. Suddenly it's no longer a teacher and his student in the room; it's simply a man and a woman. A woman strongly coveted by the man.

I reach out and finally touch her brown locks. Her startled look meets mine, and I give in. I pull her to me and cup her face in my hands, furiously taking possession of her mouth. Her lips are as soft and pleasant to kiss as I imagined. I kiss her without shame, without restraint. I skim my tongue at the corner of her lips and she parts them slightly; without wasting any second, I venture inside her mouth, plunging us into a highly erotic kiss.

I release her face and press her against me, holding her hips. She jumps sharply as she feels my terribly hard cock against her belly, but she doesn't try to break free. When I feel her hands clinging to my waist, I know I'm screwed. I won't be able to hold back. My only chance would be that she asks me to stop. I lift her buttocks and she wraps her legs around my waist.

I carry her to the lab bench and have her sit on it. I watch her carefully. Her eyes are burning and a little embarrassed too. I rub my nose against hers and I gather my courage. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to leave, you can go. You won't have any trouble, any punishment, anything like that, okay? If you stay, it's only because you want this as much as I do, you understand?"

She nods and I kiss her with relish. I lift her shirt to remove it and throw it down. She wears a bra with white and navy blue stripes that enhances her bust. Her breasts are incredibly beautiful. I unclasp the bra with a trembling hand and release them. I moan and lean toward her to take them into my mouth. She gasps, clearly surprised when her nipple hardens in my mouth. I keep sucking at it while stroking her back and stomach. She whimpers and her little screams have me throbbing in my jeans. I want her so badly that I can't stop my impatience and I unbutton her jeans. She raises her hips and I rid her of them, along with her kid sneakers.

She's in my arms, only wearing boy short panties that match her bra. She closes her eyes, gasping. I feel a wave of tenderness invade me despite the power of my longing for her.

"Bella, open your eyes, my pretty girl."

She obeys, fearful.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to eat you."

She blushes and I lose my footing once again. My hands grip the edge of her panties and I pull them down her hips. She groans when she is naked in front of me. Her breasts are perfect; I reach out to caress her flat stomach. Her hips are the holy grail of womanhood.

She's coyly crossed her hands on her pubis but I gently push them away to discover her soft fleece that I stroke delicately. She hiccups and puts her nose on my shoulder. I take off my shirt in haste. She looks at me furtively and I smile as she blushes anew. I take her hand and place it on my chest. She caresses me softly and hesitantly, but every brushing on my skin induces millions of little electric shocks. Her shyness makes me melt. Such a gorgeous and sensual girl who doesn't use her attributes to take the center stage, it's… driving me insane.

I unzip my fly, and when my cock springs free, hard for her, she has a true and tangible reaction for the first time: her frightened eyes open wide and she leans back swiftly on the bench, distraught.

I stroke her cheeks, surprised.

"I… I've never done it before!" she explains with a panicked voice.

Oh.

Oh…

I hadn't thought she could be a virgin. Of course she's passive, and shy, but she's so beautiful, so sensual, I can't imagine that no boy has worshiped her body yet. I should pull myself together with this statement, realize that she's really just a kid, but… in fact the opposite happens.

Knowing that I'll be the first one to love her, that I'm going to deflower her, makes me harden even more, when I thought my erection was at its maximum. I smile at her and grab her hips, pulling her to me with tenderness. "Don't be afraid. We'll go slowly, okay love?"

She nods but doesn't look convinced.

"Are you scared?"

"A little."

I kiss her, laughing. I take her hand in mine and have her stroke my cock. I growl. She lets me guide her, but when I let go of her to hold on to the bench, she continues the caress. She's surprised by the seminal fluid, but she pulls herself together and spreads it with her thumb before realizing what she's doing and rushing to withdraw her hand, blushing.

I laugh at her innocence and coax her to spread her thighs. She's wet and I smile as I kiss each of her thighs. Then I put my mouth on her glistening sex and begin to taste her, but she bucks furiously and tries to escape. I look at her, startled, and I pin her hips with my hands, immobilizing her.

She starts to beg. "Not that! It's… it's embarrassing!"

I reassure her. "You won't be embarrassed for long, trust me. Wait a little while and you'll see; it's very enjoyable. Besides, it will prepare you to receive me, you understand?"

"Yes, but I… Oh!"

I don't let her finish and I begin to explore her soft folds with my tongue. She smells good, but she tastes even better. She tries to push me a little and stammers out a few more protests, each one getting quieter.

"I'm ashamed and I'm embarrassed! I…"

But in less than a minute she drastically changes her mind, her fingers squeezing my hair. "Oh yes! Yes! It's good! More!"

I chuckle and continue to work on her twice as hard. I stop only when her clit is swollen and protruding and she's relaxed and completely wet.

"Look."

She'd thrown her head back but she straightens up when she hears me. She stares at my shaft stroking her entrance and she moans, fear and desire mingled together.

"Spread your legs, my love; the more you part them, the easier it will be, and the less pain you'll feel."

She agrees in silence and opens up for me. I seek her stare but she closed her eyes. "Bella, look at me, I want to see you when I deflower you." She looks at me and I smile. "Take a deep breath, here we go…"

I would lie if I said I feel all mighty at this moment, because I don't. I've never had a virgin in my arms before, and my actions are only lead by my instinct and my desire.

I sink in her, without haste, but firmly. Soon I feel her hymen against my head and at the same time her eyes blur with tears. I stay still for a while, taking the time to find her clit with my thumb and stroke it to help her relax. The trick works and she lets out a little scream of pleasure. I sink deeper into her, pushing against her little flower and I feel it tear under my intrusion. Her cries turn into whimpers of pain and I stress my caress on her nub. I start to move back and forth in her, unable to restrain myself. A single glance allows me to see that she's bleeding, but not as much as I would have thought. I reach her mouth so our symbiosis is even stronger…

**ooo**

**Bella POV**

It hurts, but at the same time it's so good. I can't separate the pain from the pleasure.

Time no longer exists. I've been carried away into a parallel universe of sorts.

I'm making love with him. The most handsome man I've ever seen. And he keeps repeating over and over that I'm beautiful, that he finds me attractive, that he likes me, and he makes me feel good even though it hurts too.

I want what he's doing to me. I feel him go faster inside me; I'm terribly stretched because he has quite a huge shaft, and I feel him hit the pit of my belly with each thrust, yet although I would have thought it was uncomfortable, it's actually the best part.

He fills me completely. I'm taken; possessed in the most beautiful way, and his caress on my sensitive spot sends me to heaven and leaves me there. His hand clenches under my neck and I see his face transform because of the pleasure. His movements in me are tempestuous, making me scream relentlessly now, yet I'm confused about what I feel - if it's good or if it hurts.

But when he groans and I feel his cock shudder in my core, filling me with semen for the first time in my life, I shiver despite the heat inside me, and then I'm not confused anymore; I simply love the experience.

His gaze clears up after his orgasm and he reaches to kiss me again, a very long kiss. When our eyes meet again, he offers me a stunning smile, then his expression becomes one of a little boy who misbehaved.

"Bella… I came in you… You're not on the pill?"

I shake my head no.

Panic begins to settle and my heart beats faster, but he strokes my cheek. "I'll go get you the morning after pill. Wait for me in the cafeteria, I'll give it to you discreetly, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you all right?"

I nod, slightly ashamed. He takes my chin I his hands. "Did you enjoy it a bit?"

"Yes! More than just a bit!"

I blush and he laughs. "I promise you'll love it next time."

Next time… So he wants to do it again! My heart leaps in joy.

He withdraws from me with regret and wets some paper towels at the tap right next to us to clean me conscientiously. I'm beyond embarrassment and bashful…

He washes himself as well and I watch him as he wraps the paper towels reddened with blood in a plastic bag that he buries deep in the trashcan. He helps me get dressed slowly and I don't protest as my hands are shaking. Once we're ready to leave the lab, he hugs me hard against him.

"You're okay, love?"

"Yes, I just feel, uh, weird…"

He laughs, but it's not a mocking laughter.

"I understand… I feel funny too, you know. But I have no regrets, absolutely not."

"Neither do I."

He kisses me again, passionately. I cling to his shirt. He strokes my hair and cheeks with affection.

"We must hide, but… I want to get to know you, too; not just sleep with you."

"So do I."

We return to the classroom. I'm blinded by the light and I blink. I kiss him one last time before I make my way to the cafeteria.

Alice is already there. She's waiting for me, with a book in front of her and a red heart-shaped lollipop between her lips.

I slump on the chair in front of her. Her inquisitive stare lands on me. "Well! That took you long enough! What did he say? Are you punished?"

I blush scarlet. Damn, I haven't thought about that!

**ooo**

**Alice POV**

I haven't known Bella for long, but the look she bears on her face is that of someone who just got laid…

Her hair is a mess, her cheeks are reddened, and her lips are swollen. She's glowing.

She's blushing at my question. I start laughing and lean over the table to whisper, "You made love?"

She tries to deny it, not very convincingly for that matter, but I cut her off. "Stop it, I know how it is. I'm with Jasper."

She stares at me with a puzzled look, so I add, "Mr. Whitlock!"

Her eyes become wide like saucers and I laugh even more.

"Since long?"

"Nine months."

"Ah…"

I explain, "We're in love, but we have to hide until I'm eighteen. It's workable, you know, even here."

"Your parents don't suspect anything?"

"My mom doesn't give a damn about it. In fact, she prefers it when I sleep over at Jasper's place."

Moreover, it's the whole truth. I know very well that I owe Jasper much more than a love story. He saved me from the shit hand life had dealt me. Thanks to him I have a bright future ahead of me!

We chat for a while and then I see the biology teacher approaching our table.

Bella doesn't see him right away because her back is toward him but she jumps when he calls us.

"So, young ladies, how is your first day of school so far?"

Bella blushes and they exchange a look that says it all. He discreetly drops a small bag on the table and she quickly puts it on her knees.

I answer, "It's a perfect day so far, Mr. Cullen. What about yours?"

He looks at me, taken aback, and his eyes travel from Bella to me. "Very... very good. I really like this school."

He gazes at Bella… suspicious. She snatches my can of Coke to swallow a small tablet.

I frown. I'm going to make her spill the beans as soon as he's gone. But for now, I smile innocently at him. "Mr. Whitlock enjoyed his first day as well, and so did I!"

His eyes light up and he asks me in a low voice, "You wear vanilla perfume, Alice?"

"Yes, guilty as charged!"

He smiles, both amused and uneasy, and leaves us after a little sign to Bella.

I stare at her. "What was the pill for?"

"Morning after pill."

I'm surprised. "You don't take the pill?"

"No. Actually, I was a virgin."

"Wow, that's romantic!"

"Uh…"

"Yes, it is romantic. You'll understand later!"

She laughs and unwraps the lollipop I offered her.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but I've been through worse."

We leave the high school together after the day is over. Bella blushes yet again when she sees Jasper and Edward Cullen in front of Jasper's car at the far end of the parking lot. Casually I walk in their direction until I'm close enough to hear them discussing about an apartment to visit. I can't wait for Edward to leave Jasper's house so I can come back to my sweet boyfriend!

A police car enters the parking lot and stops in front of us. I look at Bella who's as red as a tomato.

"Dad! You didn't have to come pick me up!"

She opens the door and Chief Swan addresses me. "Can I give you a lift, Alice?"

"With pleasure."

The last thing I see as we leave the parking lot, right after Jasper's soft, reassuring look in my direction, is the one on Edward's face. He seems totally panicked.

**Huge thanks to gemryan for her help.**

** Be kind, review :0)**

**Until next time.**

**Milk  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and_ Save the frog_ is a story by the very prolific, popular, and talented French author Louise Malone, who, if I may remind you, is a school nurse who deals with troubled teenagers on a daily basis. Writing has become her outlet, which is great, and even greater is the fact that she shares her wonderful stories with the French readers. As for me, I make it possible for the English readers to know her as well, and I take an immense pleasure in doing so. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and good reading.  
**

**Chapter 13: The more, the merrier, part 2**

**EdwardPOV**

The police Chief's daughter. Of course, it had to be the police Chief's daughter… And a virgin, to top it off!

I nearly knocked her up...

Jasper stares at me, surprised by my attitude. "Something's wrong, Edward?"

Yes, you could say that right now…

I look at him. After all, I can tell him everything, given his relationship with Alice. "Well, I… Uh, don't yell at me, okay? I, uh, slept with Bella…"

"Who?"

"Bella Swan!"

He looks at me more intently, agape.

"Close your mouth, Jazz!"

"You… and the little Bella? The shy little thing? Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Uh… yes."

He's gasping. "But… are you insane or what?"

"Look who's talking! What about you and Alice?"

He becomes white at once. "Who told you about that?"

"Alice!"

He turns scarlet. "Excuse me?"

"Er… Uh, I… I kind of slipped while I was calling Bella on the carpet and, well, anyway… I didn't force her, let's make this clear, eh, but… It was her first time and in the heat of the moment I didn't use a condom, and of course she's not on the pill so I went to get her a morning after pill and she was in the cafeteria with Alice, who clearly had loosen her tongue, and then Alice made me understand that you and her, well, uh…"

He runs a hand in his hair. "If Alice decided to have her talk, the poor girl had no chance to resist…"

He's lost in his thoughts for a while.

I clear my throat. "Uh, we should go, don't you think? It will look weird if we stay in the parking lot too long."

We go home. And once there, all hell breaks loose. "Edward, what the heck were you thinking? I swear! A kid! And besides that, she's your student! In the school!"

"Hey, look at you!"

"That has NOTHING to do with it!"

He tells me their story, and I'm moved. It's really a beautiful story. I think back to the tiny Alice; I'll look at her differently now. Jasper seems distraught; it will take time for him to accept what happened between Bella and me.

My heart explodes in my chest every time I think of her. When she opened her mouth to groan, her perfect breasts in my hands, her little pussy so tight around me… I definitely want her again, and not just for a fuck. This girl inexplicably attracts me. It would be so much easier if she weren't my student and Chief Swan's daughter… At the same time, the story of Jasper and Alice proves me that it's possible. I don't know what I feel, but it's strong, it constricts my chest, as if something was going to blow up in me. My heart screams with each beat "Bella… Bella…"

I go take a shower and when I return from the bathroom, Alice is there. I wince a little when I see Jasper pulling her to him and kissing her with open mouth, but of course I don't say anything.

Alice explains, "Now that you know, I can come back!"

I smile at her. She's at home here; it's obvious. She and Jasper look like a healthy couple, very much in love.

She prepares a meal while chatting on an equal basis with us. I get used to it pretty quickly. We laugh and I have only one desire: that very soon Bella and I become a couple so she can be here with us!

Suddenly Alice's phone rings. She looks at the screen and smiles. "It's Bella!" She picks up the phone, but Jasper and I jump as she shouts, "BELLA? What's wrong?"

**ooo**

**BellaPOV**

We drop Alice to her place, which is a mobile home near the town's limit. My dad seems to know her very well. It's strange, but in a good way.

I feel like I'm going to love Alice. She doesn't seem to have an easy life, but thankfully she's with Mr. Whitlock. She gave me her phone number.

I thought life in Forks would be dull, and after only one day, I have a girlfriend _and _a boyfriend. Hum… I should have come here sooner!

My dad takes me to the town's diner for a snack. He clears his throat. "So, Bella, how was your first day at Forks High?"

I smile at him while summarizing in my head. _Well, I made friends with Alice, who's been sleeping with the social studies teacher for months, and she nearly had me expelled from high school by making me steal a frog, but we got caught by the biology teacher, who took my virginity in the class lab, which was absolutely fantastic although quite painful and besides, I only wish to do it again. Ah and yes, he didn't put a condom on and so he had to give me the morning after pill!_

I imagine my dad's expression…

"Fun," I just answer.

He looks delighted and relieved. "You'll like Forks, then. I'm happy."

I speak non-stop about Alice. He's even more pleased that I love her so much. Towards the end of the meal, my stomach starts to hurt. My father takes me home and informs me, with a sorry look on his face, that he's been called in by Port Angeles PD to assist. He gives me his assistant's phone number and leaves around 8 p.m., telling me that he'll see me the following evening.

I take a shower and consider taking a Midol because I feel pain as if I was having my period, but in the end I don't take anything for my cramps and I go to bed, thinking they will pass. But the pain doesn't go away; it gets worse. Soon, I can't endure it any longer. It's 8:30 and the pain is unbearable. I can't call my father's assistant because I would have to tell him what happened, and I can't do that. I would have to lie. So I call Alice instead.

"Alice, it's me, Bella… I'm not feeling well! At all!"

"BELLA? What's wrong?"

"It hurts, Alice! My belly hurts like hell!"

She panics. "What kind of pain?"

"Like when I have my period, but stronger!"

"Wait, we're on our way!"

"Who's there?"

"Jasper, Edward, and me!"

I'm crying now. It's just too painful.

Not long after that, I hear a knock at the door, downstairs, but I can't get off my bed; it's impossible for me to move. My phone rings. I'm barely able to reach out for it. "Bella? It's Edward. Open the door!"

"I can't… Sorry…"

I hear him swear and talk to Jasper. "Can you open the window in your room?"

"I think so."

I drag myself miserably so far and release the latch. Then I slump on my bed, sweating. The window opens and I see Edward jump in my room. Jasper is just behind him.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"I'm in pain. My tummy is even swollen… it's horrible, really!"

He raises my pajamas while Jasper rushes downstairs. He reaches out to touch my forehead. "I'm sorry, Bella, it's my fault…"

"No! I don't have any regrets!"

Tears run down my cheeks. I don't want him to regret. That would be so much worse than the pain!

"You're… you're still bleeding?"

"I don't know… I don't think so."

"Can you check, please?"

I lower my pajama pant a little. "No, not at all."

Alice and Jasper appear and Edward hurriedly helps me to adjust my PJs. He puts his hand on my belly. "It feels good when you touch me. It's soothing."

Edward addresses Jasper and Alice. "Her abdomen is swollen, taut!"

Alice comes closer and puts her hands on my tummy to replace Edward's when he pulls out his phone. Jasper is pale and stares at me anxiously. He kneels down next to me and strokes my hair while Alice, at my request, gently massages my belly.

Edward speaks in a faint voice. "Dad? I have a problem… My… girlfriend had to take the morning after pill and now she's in pain and her abdomen is swollen and hard to the touch… I'm very concerned!"

"…"

"No, there's no bleeding."

"…"

He looks at me. "Do you feel like vomiting?"

"A little."

"Just a little."

"…"

"Okay."

"…"

"Thanks, Dad! See you soon!"

"…"

"Yes, I'll keep you posted."

He closes his phone and takes Alice's place.

"My father is a doctor, Bella, and he said that such reactions can happen, and it's not serious. You can take a painkiller. Do you have something here?"

"Midol, in the bathroom."

Alice storms out of the bedroom to go look for it. She's back less than 30 seconds later and hands me two tablets that I take dutifully with a glass of water.

Edward is pale. "I'm sorry, Bella… I feel so guilty…"

"Stop saying that!"

I burst into tears. He puts his forehead against mine, whispering softly. "I'm not sorry for making love to you, but I am for hurting you… I didn't want this, you know… I feel so bad…"

More tears run down my face. After a moment, the pain starts to recede a little. Edward takes command. "Jazz, take Alice back home. I'm going to stay here to watch over Bella. I'll leave by the window tomorrow morning."

Jasper smiles at him. "I'll come back to pick you up at the corner of the street at 5:30 a.m."

"Okay. And thanks!"

Alice kisses me before leaving with Jasper, using the door, which Edward locks behind them. He joins me in the bed and embraces me. "You're all right, sweetie?"

"The pain is fading. I'm such an idiot! I wanted to take a Midol earlier, but decided against it. And because I did, I bothered you for nothing, and-"

His lips are on mine to prevent me from saying more. I didn't expect it, but the kiss is very gentle, different from the ones we exchanged in school. It's very pleasant. And then he talks to me. He asks questions, about me, my life before I came here. Not for long, though, because soon enough, sleep catches up with me…

**ooo**

**EdwardPOV**

I feel guilty, of course. I hurt a pure and innocent kid. But I'm going to redeem myself. I will help her now; let her see the good side of love. I already know, as I watch her, asleep in her bed, that my life will never be the same again. I've always been a privileged person in life. I thought I was happy, but I discover, at this very moment, everything that I was missing.

Bella is in my arms, tight against me. I look at her curls matted with sweat. She no longer moans in her sleep; now her slumber is peaceful. Under my fingers, her belly is soft again. She's perfect. I made her mine today. She gave herself to me without second thought, with courage. I want that, next time, it be out of love. Can we fall in love watching someone sleep? Yes. It's happening to me.

A strange certainty inhabits my heart. I don't know if Bella will love me tomorrow morning. I don't know if she'll accept to learn to know me, if she'll be able to fall in love with me. But I know that _I'm_ going to protect her. I'll disappear, if necessary. My heart bleeds at this sole thought, but I'm able to do it. I'm going to love her, sincerely, which means I'm going to seek her happiness.

I stroke her curls, rub my nose against hers, kiss her lips. I hold her tight, eager to enjoy each second of that night. And it's around 4 in the morning, while I'm dozing, that it happens.

"Edward…"

She must be awake. But no. She talks in her sleep.

"Edward… Stay… Don't go. Please… don't go."

My heart tightens and I bite my lip. Go? Leave her? Never. Not as long as she wants me.

I whisper. "I'm here, don't worry…"

She dives back into a cycle of deep sleep and I gaze at her again, unable to look away from her.

At 5:20 a.m., I wake her up with kisses. She stretches and opens an eye. She seems surprised to see me. Surprised, but happy. "You stayed?"

"Of course, sweetheart. It was one of the best nights of my life."

She blushes and buries her nose in my shirt.

"I have to leave now. Are you okay?"

"Yes, the pain is gone."

I hug her. "See you later, love."

She gets up and looks at me as I leave the house by the window. It's not difficult: I cling to the branches touching the edge of the window and jump quickly to the ground. One last smile, a wink, and I rush to the corner of the street. Jasper is there. I get into his BMW and he drives me back home.

**ooo**

**JasperPOV**

I'm calm. Alice helped me to take a global view of the situation and to relax. Okay, we made love! But it did help a great deal. Edward held the fort, so to speak; he stayed with Bella and I can tell just by the shadows under his eyes that he didn't sleep much.

He smiles in his stubble.

"Is she all right?" I ask.

"Yes. The pain is gone."

"Better that than…"

He clears his throat. "Well obviously she's a little young to have a baby…"

I park in front of my house. Edward heads to the bathroom to take a shower and I join Alice in the bed. She rubs against me, naked and warm.

I growl and hold her tight against my chest.

"Bella is feeling better?"

"Yes, Edward said the pain is gone."

"Cool! She'll be in school today, then?"

"Yes, I think so. Edward too, but it's going to be a rough day as he didn't sleep much last night…"

She laughs. "Poor guy!"

"That serves him right. He shouldn't have acted like a brainless idiot!"

She giggles. "You know, I think he's more hooked than he's showing."

My princess might be right, as usual. I pin her against the mattress and nibble her shoulder.

"Jazz… we have time, it's early!"

"Edward is in the other room, and you're anything but quiet when you cum, darling!"

"You didn't mind when it was Emmett!"

"Yes, but now it's Edward, and… I don't know, it's not the same!"

"Jasper Whitlock, I'm going to tell your grandmother that you're not being nice with me!"

"ALICE!"

She laughs, the little pest, but I feel great anyway and I'll have my way with her.

Edward might hear us, but I don't care!

I take my clothes off in haste and Alice laughs even more. I just can't resist her! I make her arch and I gently slide into her. She groans, biting the pillow, but I'm sure that she can be heard very clearly nonetheless.

Like I said, I'm past caring!

I won't be able to lecture Edward anymore… but she's so soft, so sensual…

He'll mock me, won't listen to me anymore… but she wiggles under me and…

All right, I surrender. Nothing else matters but Alice that I need to satisfy!

**ooo**

**AlicePOV**

I hop in the hall. Bella will be here soon. Ah! There she is! I pounce at her and she grins at me. She looks tired somewhat; she's pale but smiling.

We hug each other. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for last night, I-"

"STOP! You're feeling better, that's all that matters!"

We head to the cafeteria. Mike comes to us. "Hi Alice! Hi Bella! You're from Phoenix, right? You're not very tanned but-"

I huff and smile at him. "Drop it, Mike! She's like me and… with me!"

Mike opens his eyes wide and begins to grumble. He walks away. "No kidding! Are all the hot girls lesbians or what?"

Bella looks at me, bewildered. "What's this plan?"

"Bella, you don't want all the boys here running after you, do you? You want peace? Well, from now on we're together as a couple!"

She laughs and I hold out my hand. She grabs it and we wink at each other.

The first course of the day is math. We sit side by side like we did the day before. We talk a little and we giggle together.

The next course is social studies. Jasper stares at us when we enter his class, hand in hand, and he pauses, but recovers quickly. I hear whispers from the other students; Bella and I are being labeled. Jasper hears the whispers too, it seems, and tries to control his laughter.

At the end of the hour he asks me to stay, a stern expression on his face. "Alice, what are those rumors about you and Bella? I didn't realize, last night and early this morning, that you'd changed your sexual orientation!"

I crinkle my nose. "It'll shut up everyone! But don't you worry, I looovvve mini jasper!"

He grumbles. "Mini, mini… not SO mini, Miss!"

I burst into laughs. "No, you really don't need to worry about that either, it's gigantic!"

He blushes and I I'm off to run after Bella. We spend the rest of the day glued to each other. It's funny; I feel with her what I feel with Jasper, minus the sexual attraction. We feel good together; we're on the same page.

In the late afternoon, after school, I have an idea. I go with Bella to her home. We nibble a slice of cake and she calls her father. "Dad? Alice is here with me. She's going to show me around the town. I'll be back a little late. We'll stop somewhere to eat a pizza."

Bella winks at me. "No, Dad. I don't think we'll go to her home. Yes, I swear that we don't have any date with boys from our class. I promise you, Dad!"

I chuckle. As soon as she hangs up, we leave the house by the back door to walk along the edge of the woods. It's less than a ten minute walk from Chief Swan's house to Jasper's, using this shortcut.

We rush into the kitchen, laughing like crazy. Jasper and Edward are there, eating a sandwich. Edward's eyes light up upon seeing Bella.

Jasper hugs me tight. "Alice… I love you!"

"Me too…"

Bella shifts from one foot to the other, red like a tomato, until Edward takes her by the shoulders. The look they share is intense. He pulls her against him, and with amusement I watch them kiss at last.

Jasper draws me toward the living room. "Edward visited a house in the next street, and I think he's going to make an offer!" I squeal at the news.

The next second the office door slams. I shout. "Don't forget the condom this time!"

Why, it's true, Edward must learn to be careful!

Jasper smiles at me and starts to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that…"

"That WHAT?"

"I remember the biology teacher I had during my senior year. He was a real dragon, seriously, and I can't imagine myself yelling at him to put a condom!"

We laugh even more. Someone knocks at the front door. Jasper jumps. We look at each other, anxious. It's Emmett and Rosalie. They brought drinks and food to share with us. Jasper invites them in.

I'm off to go scratch at the office door. "We have visitors. Please, stay there and try not to make too much noise!"

**Be kind, review :0)**

**My huge thanks to Lizzard43 for her precious help.**

**Until next time.**

**Milk  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Save the frog_ is a story by the very lovely and very popular French author Louise Malone. **

**Speaking of which, today I would like to tell you a little more about the author, just to give you an idea of who she is. I don't think I'm mistaken if I say that you probably all know Amethyst Jackson, the popular author of _Bonne Foi_, _Only Human, _and _When Edward met Bella _(which I had the great pleasure of translating in French a while ago). Well, it so happens that Amethyst Jackson and Louise Malone have a lot in common: they are both immensely prolific, Amethyst having written over a hundred stories, and Louise having written 86 stories (note that Louise Malone has been on FF for only 3 years, and do the math...). Both Amethyst and Louise write for Twilight and Harry Potter, and they are both among the most popular authors on their respective side of the fandom. And, of course, they both gave me permission to translate their work, and for that, I'm very grateful :0)**

**Louise Malone is a high school nurse who deals with youth on a daily basis, and some of the topics broached in this story are based on her real life experience with teenagers. In this chapter, I took the liberty to change some lines of the original story, because in the US, as you probably know, people can't buy antibiotics without a doctor prescription. You'll see what I'm talking about at the end of the chapter. Thank you all for reviewing this story, and good reading.  
**

**Chapter 14: Love and friendship**

**Edward POV**

It's official; she's driving me insane. Bella Swan is my own little personal demon.

We need to talk. That's it. We need to have a discussion, a real one. So I drag her toward the room Jasper uses as his office and guest bedroom.

That's where I sleep temporarily; the sofa bed is undone…

NO! One mental slap later, I pull myself together and I lead Bella in said room to TALK. It's important, paramount, even.

"Don't forget the condom this time!"

Alice…

Bella blushes and lowers her eyes. I chuckle while biting my lip. I brush my hand over her cheek. She looks at me, slightly frightened.

"Bella… I… I'm really sorry for the morning after pill. I should have protected you. I'm so very sorry…"

"It's over now. And I'm fine!"

She's almost shaking. Is she afraid of me?

"I'm not going to hurt you; I never want to hurt you again. I just want to talk with you, sweetie…"

Tears are shining in her eyes.

"Don't be scared! We have to be careful, Bella; we can't do anything we want. We might get caught and-"

She steps away from me. "It's all right, I get it. That's… That sucks. You shouldn't have done it if it's only to have regrets afterwards!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Jasper and Alice are able to manage it! It would be possible for us as well, but you don't want and-"

She thinks I don't want her? I burst into laughter, and in one step I reach her, hugging her tight. "You think I want to break up with you?"

"Well… it's pretty obvious."

"Oh, silly girl! Never! I'm incapable to resist the lure you have on me. I thought I'd proved it to you. I just want us to talk about it, so that we know how to set our boundaries. How we're going to be able to see each other and stuff like that…"

She breathes heavily, her nose against my chest, and I hold her tighter.

There's a commotion in the living room, and right after, we hear a scratching at the door and Alice's voice whispering, "We have visitors. Please, stay there and try not to make too much noise!"

I look at Bella and smile. Stuck here with my beauty. I'm going to have to switch into 'resistance' mode not to overindulge her wonderful body again. She must have the same kind of thoughts for she fiddles with the zipper of her jacket while blushing.

I sit on the edge of the unfolded sofa bed and pat the space next to me for her to join me. She sits cross-legged and stares at me, still on the defensive.

"Hmm… Bella, your father would certainly not look at our relationship favorably. In addition, he's the police Chief, thus he carries a gun…"

She smiles. "He doesn't have a clue about us… For him, I'm still a five year old!"

"Okay, he doesn't know anything, and it would be best that it stay this way. Same thing at school, for that matter; no one must learn about us!"

"Of course!"

"Like I said, we need to be careful, to hide!"

"I'm not totally stupid!"

She frowns, almost angry, and she's even more endearing like that…

"I never said that, Bella! I'm just, uh, slightly anxious…"

She sniggers and mumbles something that I can't grasp.

"What did you say, kitten?"

"Nothing…"

"Yes you did! Come on, say it!"

She smiles, bantering. "I said 'and they say men are the stronger sex.'"

I feel blush rising to my cheeks and she giggles, looking at me.

"You want me to show you whether or not I'm the stronger sex right here and now?"

I'm kidding but she nods vigorously, her stare abruptly less innocent and much more provocative. Hmm, the room feels hot all of a sudden…

"Bella… do not tempt me!"

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, I'm not sure I'll be able to retain myself!"

"Well… I don't want you to hold back!"

The little minx doesn't realize what she's doing to me, or does she? And here I am, with a hard-on!

"But… Bella… it's too soon to do it again!"

She looks at me in surprise. "Is that so? You're not that old yet…"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I know it takes a little time for men before they can, uh, do it again, but I didn't think it was so long at your age…"

I stare at her, bewildered. She opens wide, innocent eyes, and returns my stare; she's the perfect embodiment of purity.

"But…No… I mean… BELLA! I'm not old, and I'm even already, uh, set to do it again. It's for you that I'm concerned."

She bursts out laughing, and it's when I see her amused look that I understand that she kidded me. Then I jump on her and take possession of her lips. She wraps her arms around me and I'm pretty sure that my good intentions won't last long.

I take a deep breath and gently push her away, holding her by the shoulders. "Bella… I'm not sure that making love again is a good idea; it might hurt you anew!

"Well… I… I feel like doing it again! I'm in need!"

She blushes scarlet and fiddles with her curls.

A lamb. That's it. I've found out what she reminds me of. She's a little innocent lamb. Well, not so innocent…

"There are other ways, you know… I can show you if you want."

"YES!"

So much for the conversation I wanted to have with her… It will have to wait, because she's already unbuttoning my shirt.

I pull her t-shirt up. She's wearing a grey cotton bra and I reach behind her back to unclasp it. She moans when I lie her down on the sofa bed to suckle her breasts with delight. Without letting go of them, I slide her jeans down her legs. She's naked in my arms in no time.

I gaze at her with admiration. She looks even more beautiful. She's a little embarrassed, as she was yesterday, but it's all the more touching.

She squirms and I come out of my trance to remove my own jeans. Then I kiss her, lingering on her neck and shoulders where her skin is so soft. I return to her nipples, making her moan loudly. I lie down on her and she greets me, intertwining her legs with mine. I slide along her body, kissing, caressing, sucking on every bit that I come into contact with along my path. I taste the skin of her stomach and tease her navel for a long while; I knead her hips, making her whimpering over and over… And then I find my target.

Her fleece is as soft and lovely as yesterday. She arches her back when I put my lips on her mons, running my fingers along her wet slit. I'm panting and my sex is on fire, literally. But it's only for her; I want to pleasure her, and nothing else matters. I focus my licking on her clit while gently inserting a finger in her, testing her reactions. Assessing that her lifting her hips while moaning my name is a positive reaction, I move my finger inside her, careful not to hurt her. Her juices leak abundantly, now, and from time to time I let go of her little pleasure nub, causing her to grunt discontentedly, to collect the essence of her desire on the tip of my tongue, savoring the pearly juices with bliss.

Soon she buries her hands in my hair, gripping it as I feel her pleasure increasing. My intention is to lead her to climax, but she pushes me away after a moment of this treatment. She's sweating, panting, and clearly overwhelmed by a consuming desire.

"Edward, I can't take anymore of this! I want you inside me! I beg you!"

"I'm too afraid of hurting you!"

She digs her nails into my shoulders. "If it hurts, we'll stop!"

C'mon…

That being said, we can give it a try… My cock is so hard that I fear I might cum simply by slipping the condom on. I'm quite proud of myself: I thought of having one with me this time around.

Bella watches me as I position myself between her thighs. She's scared, that much I can see. But her eyes are glowing with desire, too.

I only push a little and she winces.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I want MORE!"

She's a demanding little lamb, but I'm pleased to comply. And then it's my turn to moan while trying to control myself. I meet her sweetness and tightness and I don't want to ever leave her warm haven.

She shudders when I thrust again, unable to restrain myself. I bury my shaft deep inside her and I look at her in the eyes. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes! It's…Oh! It's so GOOD!"

"SHUSH!"

But of course she's unable to control herself and I have to gag her with my hand to muffle her screams of pleasure.

She spreads her thighs wide and I push harder and harder in her, sinking deeper with each thrust, inducing her pleasure and mine.

She screams underneath my hand and I grind in her, eager to feel the orgasm take possession of our bodies. She climaxes first, arching her body under mine, and I watch her experiencing what I assume is her first orgasm, which is obviously a source of very intense pleasure.

I reach my own climax and I lose myself into her sweetness…

**ooo**

**Bella POV**

More… I want MORE!

What the heck was that? It's just too good!

Edward thrusts in me almost violently now, but it doesn't even hurt. I feel so good! My belly is perfectly relaxed, and I feel… Complete… Happy…

He arches and groans, and I understand that he just had his release. He lets himself fall on me, panting and moaning my name.

I guess I can ask him now.

"What's that?"

"It was an orgasm, love," he says, looking at me intensely and smiling.

Oh, okay. Now I understand what all the fuss is about!

"Well, I want more!"

"You'll have more, I promise."

He laughs and rolls on his back, dragging me with him. I straddle his chest and I try to catch my breath and my senses.

When I've recovered enough, I tell him, "If that's what you mean by talking, we can talk all day long!"

He gently tugs the lock of hair he was playing with. "Bella… I'm not particularly tempted by a stay in prison, you know. Seriously, there's got to be nothing between us but a student/teacher relationship in school, and we have to ignore each other on the street, okay?"

"Yes, but how and when are we going to see each other, then?"

"Let's see… after school, I guess! What time does your father get home?"

"Rarely before 7:00 or 8:00 pm."

"You have your answer, then. You never finish your classes later than 4:00 pm, and so do I, so we have 2 or 3 hours that we can spend together!"

I curl up against him again, reassured. My phone rings. Damn.

"Bella, it's me!"

"Dad!"

Edward jumps, sits up and looks like a rabbit caught by a hunter.

"Where are you?"

"I'm taking a walk with Alice."

"Again?"

"Yes! I really love this girl! We have a lot of fun together!"

"When are you coming home? I'm waiting, and I have a surprise for you!"

"Well… I'm on my way."

"Tell Alice to come eat with us."

Argh…

"Okay. See you soon."

I hang up, annoyed.

"My dad wants me to go home and he wants Alice to have dinner with us!"

Edward is getting dressed. I do the same. He leaves the room to go fetch Alice. After all, this place is his home for the time being.

Alice arrives while I'm putting on my Converse. She looks at me with a frown.

"Oh well, they will learn the truth sooner or later anyway…"

She grabs my hand and drags me towards the living room. I try to protest but she won't listen to me. I enter the lounge and immediately meet Edward's panicked look. As for Jasper, he smiles at me, but glances worriedly at the two other people in the room. There's a young blond woman who looks a lot like Jasper, and she's with our phys-ed teacher.

Argh…

He looks at me, stunned. "I do know you!"

I smile at him, too embarrassed to speak.

Alice answers for me, very spontaneous. "It's Bella Swan. She's a new student!"

Mr. McCarty looks at Jasper, then Alice. "Hmm, does she know?"

"Oh yes! She's with Edward!" Alice almost croons.

Edward sinks into his chair as the young blond woman stares at him before returning her attention to me. The phys-ed teacher remains speechless for a long moment. Then he addresses Jasper. "Is it the latest fashion, or what?"

Alice pulls my hand firmly for me to follow her to the door. "Anyway, we gotta go. It was nice to see you, Rose and Emmett. Good evening everyone! See you later Jasper and Edward!"

We disappear without looking back. We scurry to Charlie's house. "Did he remember to use a condom this time?" Alice asks.

"Yes!"

"Was it good?"

"Oh yes!"

She laughs. "It gets better and better. You'll see!"

"I don't think it's possible."

She looks at me, astounded. "You had an orgasm already?"

"Yes, I think so!"

"How was it?"

"Well… like a heat wave, an intense pleasure rising before reaching a summit and then slowly receding and-"

"Yeah, that's it! It's great, eh?"

"Oh yes!"

"It makes you want to do it again!"

"Definitely!"

"You'll never be able to live without it again!"

I gladly believe her…

We're almost running when we land at Charlie, who opens the door with a big smile.

"Girls! I thought you were going for a walk, not working out! Bella, I can see you're benefiting a lot from the fresh air; your cheeks are scarlet red!"

**ooo**

**Jasper POV**

Well, I guess we had it coming…

The girls spun away like the house was on fire, and now Edward is deathly pale.

Rosalie seems to think that Alice was joking, and Emmett is slowly realizing the situation. It's clear that he doesn't take it very well.

I try to play it casual. "Help yourself with another slice of pizza, Emmett."

But he keeps staring at Edward. "You think you're allowed to screw any teenage girl at a hand's reach under the pretext that Jasper and Alice are living a true love story, is that it?"

"Uh, no, actually, I… I didn't know about them before. I mean… I'm in love with Bella too; I only want her happiness and-"

"You mean her happiness and your pleasure!"

"No! I swear to God, I really love her; she's my little lamb and-"

Rosalie hands a glass of wine to Emmett. "Come on, honey, admit that the little one didn't seem traumatized, and give Edward the benefit of the doubt."

My sister is clever, very clever. Besides, she knows Edward very well, and it's clear in her mind that he would never hurt anyone. I've always wondered if there has been something between them at some point. But I don't think now would be the right moment to ask the question.

Emmett finally calms down after a while. But he swears to Edward that he's going to keep an eye on him.

Edward, aware of my aggravation, plays the part of the perfect homemaker after the departure of Emmett and my sister. He gets rid of the pizza cardboard boxes, fills the dishwasher and goes as far as vacuuming the entire place.

But in the end, I corner him. "Did you at least use a condom?"

"YES!"

"For Christ's sake, you really did it again, then?"

He stares at me, clearly annoyed. "How long did _you_ wait before round two?"

I blush. He sees it and he insists. "HOW LONG, JASPER?"

"I think it was… uh… one hour?"

He stays silent, and then he shakes his head. "Damn Alice… you would never guess, not by the way she looks, anyway!"

"Yeah, I know…"

My phone rings while we're watching football on cable.

It's my Lili. "Jazz, I'm at my mother's. Charlie gave me a lift there. Can you come get me?"

"I'm on my way, love."

Once she's home, she recounts her evening. "Charlie believes everything Bella tells him. She played the innocent little girl and he fell for it. Can you believe it?"

Yes I can...

I lie her down on the bed, still wet from the shower. She shaves her pubic area since my sister moved to Forks. It's weird… Maybe it's not a coincidence.

Anyway, I love it, especially for cunnilingus purpose, which we both enjoy. Just as I'm about to perform one, Alice says, offhand, "Speaking of which, Bella doesn't shave entirely. I'll have to do it for her!"

I'm shocked but I ask nevertheless, "Alice… How do you know that Bella doesn't shave her pubis, and how the hell are you planning on doing it for her?"

She stares at me, surprised. "Well, she told me so, and I also saw it with my own eyes."

"You. Saw. Bella. Naked?"

"Jeez, why are you looking at me with bulging eyes? Yes, I saw Bella naked!"

"But… when?"

"Earlier today, when she went to change after arriving at her house."

Alice is visibly stunned by my bewilderment.

"And now, just like that, you envision to wax her like it was the most natural thing in the world?"

She gazes at me as if I were an alien from Mars. "Of course! It's a girl thing, and Rose did it to me, so…"

I have my answer. My sister had a part in it. But knowing that doesn't do any good for mini Jasper, alas. My hard-on is gone…

Alice gently pushes me back on the bed and undertakes a wonderful blowjob that fully revives my cock.

Girls… I don't get them at all. But so be it. I have my Alice with me, and I don't care about anything else!

**ooo**

**Alice POV**

September 13. I watch the arrival of the patrol car, in front of the high school.

It's not raining, and I hope Bella will be pleased about that fact. You don't reach seventeen every day, and a day without rain, here, it's as if Forks wanted to give a present of its own to Bella for her birthday.

There she is!

She gets out of the car and I can see instantly that something is wrong with her. I smile at Charlie and take Bella's arm. She offers her father a tense smile, and since Charlie isn't very intuitive, he doesn't notice anything.

Bella has tears in her eyes.

"B! What's going on?"

"My belly hurts! I pee all the time and it burns horribly!"

Ouch.

"You probably have a urinary infection."

"I think so, too."

Ouch, ouch, ouch…

"You need to see a doctor!"

"I did some research on Google, and I found out that it's very rare for virgin girls to have cystitis. My father might suspect something if he knows I have one!"

That sucks, but there's always a plan B. I hide in the bike shed and I call Jasper. "Jazz, it's me. Bella has a urinary infection and she needs antibiotics. Go to the pharmacy and buy her some, please."

He grumbles. "Why me?"

"Who else? Edward has a course starting at 8:00, just like us. You're the only one who starts at 9:00!"

"All right, I'll go."

We head to our math class. Bella is forced to leave the classroom 4 or 5 times during the hour to go pee. The teacher starts to get annoyed and I see Bella whispering in her ear. Fortunately, being a woman, she seems to understand the situation.

We run into Edward in the hallway, but he ignores us. Yet two seconds later, Bella gets a text message from him.

_What do you have?_

She's in such a bad state that I answer for her.

_She's got a urinary infection. Jazz went to buy her some antibiotics._

He replies right away.

_I'm sorry. I love you my B._

This brings back a faint smile on my friend's face.

At 9:00, we go to my locker. Jasper knows the code numbers to open my lock and he's put a pharmacy bag inside the locker. Bella waits impatiently as I read a little note from my love.

_The pharmacist said Bella needs a prescription from the doctor to get the antibiotics. Instead, she suggested that she drink a lot and take Spasfon*, which is the medicine you'll find in the bag I put in your locker._

Bella takes the medicine, and by the end of morning she feels better.

"My father finally said yes for me to come over to your place tonight!" she says.

I smile. She means come over to Edward's place!

He moved into his new house last week and I'm delighted to have recovered my intimacy with Jasper.

After class, Bella and I go to my mother's, making sure that we are being seen where we're supposed to spend the rest of the day. Jasper picks us up half an hour later on the road. We stash on the floor of the car, laughing, and he enters his garage. We're going to party tonight!

Bella is turning seventeen, and the four of us are celebrating together. Edward holds her in his arms, visibly trying to apologize for the urinary infection. He hands her a huge package. She unwraps a plush lamb and some books, as well as a silver bracelet. Jasper and I share a knowing look.

Those two are so cute!

******* Spasfon is typically used for ****gastrointestinal problems****. This medication is virtually free of side effects. Here is a more thorough list of uses:**

**symptomatic treatment**** of pain associated with functional disorders of the ****gastrointestinal tract**** and biliary tract;  
treatment of spasmodic and painful manifestations of acute urinary tract: renal colic;  
symptomatic treatment of painful spastic manifestations in gynecology;  
adjuvant treatment of contractions during pregnancy in combination with rest.**

**Huge thanks to my beta Lizzard43 for her precious help.**

**Until next time :0)**

**Milk  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. This story that you're reading right now belongs to the one and only Louise Malone. She's a fantastic author, but also a fantastic woman, and she's my very dear friend. I hope you'll like this chapter that she had in mind as soon as she began to write _Save the frog_. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 15: Biology course**

**Bella POV**

And to think that I didn't want to come live here…

And to think that it made me sick because I was convinced that I would get lost in the middle of nowhere, that I would literally bury myself for several years.

And then… I have a boyfriend. And what a boyfriend! Handsome, kind, smart, protective and very much in love with me.

I can hardly believe we've been together for two months.

Two months. It's amazing, actually. I've been with my biology teacher for two months… Two months that we live a love story the likes of which I didn't even dare to dream about.

I'm no longer really aware of our age difference, of the fact that he's ten years my senior, and above all, that he's my teacher.

We love each other. We're happy together. Really happy…

We got along well from the very beginning. I don't feel like I'm a teenager and he's an adult. Edward is funny, nice. We have a terrific complicity; he protects me, of course, but most of the time, in fact, I have the feeling that I'm the adult. He's a guy and, like my father, he tends to rely a lot on me, although both of them have lived alone for a long time.

But truth be told, even though I'm ecstatic to have a boyfriend, I think that having a friend is what totally changed my life.

Alice. My Alice. I didn't even know you could be so close to someone.

Alice is like my twin, somehow. Edward is my soul mate, a part of myself, and it's the same with Alice. She's the person I've been waiting for all my life.

We complement each other, we are on the same page, we even know, now, what the other thinks.

I often invite Alice to spend the night with me at home. My dad likes her a lot and he's always glad to see her.

We've established a little routine now. After class we go to see our boyfriends. Edward literally pounces on me as soon as I pass through the door. It's crazy how passionate he is.

Me, who never loved myself, who considered that I was so commonplace, well, I have to admit that I changed my mind! Edward keeps repeating that he loves me; that I'm beautiful and he longs for me all the time. And, of course, he adores making love with me.

At first I simply couldn't believe it. And then…well, I got used to it.

Alice and I talk a lot about it. She lives the same situation with Jasper. When we meet after school, in the late afternoon, most of the time to go to my father's, but also to her mom's on rare occasions, we hold hands and we chat non-stop.

I didn't know it was possible to have so many things to say. I also talk a lot with Edward; about everything, but especially about the future. And with Alice, I can say things that are not intended to any other human being.

**ooo**

**Jasper POV**

Alice is shining. Ever since we've been together I know she's happy, but since Bella entered her life, she's a young girl like any other.

I love their complicity. I love seeing them laughing and talking together, glued to each other, so bonded…

The other students think they are together as a couple, and it's only natural, since they are welded to one another!

Alice revels in the friendship.

She told me, once, that for her it's a true revelation.

"I've never had a friend, you know, and I thought I didn't want any! But it's not the same with Bella. She's my other half, that's how I imagine it if I had a sister!"

I smile every time I think about it. Rosalie is impressed too. Emmett tells her, like I do, about their complicity. My sister is happy for Alice. For Bella too, of course, but she adores her little sister-in-law, as she calls her.

Moreover even though Rose and Alice get along very well, they are not the same age and so they don't share the same bond, the same connection that Bella and Alice are nurturing.

Em sighs each time he meets Edward, and I laugh openly. Poor Emmett, he still can't believe it, I think. Rose laughs about it now because she can see that the girls are happy and fulfilled. Edward is so damn crazy about little Bella.

She was shy and remote, but she literally opened up to life from the touch of Edward and Alice. From time to time, she manages to spend the night with Edward, and the next day I smile to myself when I see Edward's expression, both ecstatic and exhausted.

He and I are ultimately far more modest than the girls. I hear the crispy details from Alice, but I know that it's Bella who's leading the dance, and not only when it comes to sex!

That said, Alice has me eating out of her hand, and of course I love it!

As for Rosalie, she got her hands on Emmett, who has never done so much decorating than in their new house.

I'm pleased to see all of us so well and so happy.

Alice is constantly hopping and now, I can't wait for her to turn eighteen so that I can scream my happiness to the whole world!

**ooo**

**Alice POV**

A friend. I have a friend! I never expected it would happen to me.

I thought I was antisocial, different from the others. And that's exactly what Bella thought of herself too.

It's a good thing that we found each other eventually. We're inseparable. And our love stories bring us even closer.

I love the way Bella makes Edward toe the line now. He drools over her and does absolutely anything she wants.

It's quite funny because he's always seeking her approval, and she wouldn't have realized it if I didn't point it out. Bella has much more natural authority than she'd ever suspected.

Edward who's more impulsive by nature (which he has demonstrated very well the first day of school, ahem…) is in adoration before his little lamb, as he calls her. Well, okay, I give some advice to Bella, to seduce him, but in fact she wouldn't need me.

I like Edward a lot. We became friends he and I. He makes me laugh, and we often fight and tease.

In class he's my teacher, but sometime we giggle (quietly) just by looking at each other.

Bella says we could have been brother and sister because both of us have big mouths and are not easily impressed. And it's true that Jasper and Bella are much more shy and reserved.

But Jazz proves to me every day that his shyness is just a façade; he turns into a beast as soon as we are alone.

I no longer have any embarrassment with sex, now, and as a result he doesn't either. We have fun like crazy, literally. Last time we made love, he bit me, laughing, to mark his territory, and I wanted to do the same, except that I was a little too rough and he kept the trail of my teeth on his neck for several days; he was forced to wear turtlenecks for a week!

In revenge, he made hickeys almost all over my body, and Mike Newton thinks Bella is responsible for the marks.

Jasper and Edward are both naturally possessive, and it's a miracle they haven't killed Mike yet.

Poor Newton has a confessed fantasy since Bella's arrival: sleeping with the both of us.

He tries to convince us in every possible and imaginable way, and Edward can't take any more of it. He vowed to behead him before the month of June!

In short, Bella and I are pretty darn great together!

Today we have biology in first period and I feel we'll have fun again.

**ooo**

**Edward POV**

Alice and Bella are working together, of course. Jasper and I are now used to their complicity.

We were discussing about it once more yesterday evening over a beer, settled on my couch. Outside, the November rain was raging and we were warm and cozy, talking about the girls as always.

The situation would be harder for me and for him if we weren't in the same boat. The fact that we are in love with such young girls no longer bothers me. We love them; we want to live our lives with them, so we're waiting for them. We treat them well, more than well, actually. And they're both intelligent and very mature. I'm convinced, as is Jazz, that our relationship is healthy. But we have to bide our time until we can display our love openly.

It's harder for Bella to get free and come see me. But we manage. Sometimes it even works for the night. Alice and Bella are accomplices for that as well. And Jazz and I know that they both need each other.

It's morning but it's still dark outside, and the rain and wind are tempestuous. I'd rather be in my bed with my Bella…

However, I know that the experiment we're doing this morning is going to wake up the kids, and me with them, for that matter. Bella and Alice are eager to do the real manipulations, even though I know that they both already possess a lot of knowledge about DNA.

Bella is pink with excitement as she reads the instructions I just distributed them. She writes down their names on the result sheet and adjusts the machine while making small talk with Alice.

I tear myself away from the contemplation of my girlfriend and clap my hands.

"Alright kids, let's begin the testing! Take your cotton swabs!"

I watch Bella open her mouth and Alice pass the cotton swab on her gums, then Bella does the same to Alice. She sticks her tongue out while she's concentrating and her face reflects a serious and focused expression that I know well but which still affects me…

I smile, biting my lips. I crave Bella even in the context of a biology course.

They cut the ends of their swabs and place them inside small pipettes. I approach casually and give them some advice. "Perfect, girls! All you need to do is adding the liquid and you'll be able to perform the DNA test!"

"We're doing well, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, very well, Alice."

She addresses me with a teasing smile, to which I reply, amused. As funny as it may sound, Alice and I have almost a brotherly relationship. She plays the role of the little sister I would have liked to tease and I'm the big brother she never had. Bella is not as close to Jasper, but then again she doesn't have the same character.

I lean over as if to check what's written on Bella's sheet. I take the opportunity to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

She blushes and sticks her tongue just a little. I know that it means "Me too."

I shudder, thinking back of our embrace last night in the lab. Even when we have the possibility to see each other somewhere else, we like to make love in that room. It reminds us of our first time of which I keep a dazzled memory, and I know it's the same for my darling even though she's bashful about her feelings.

I get a grip on myself before my arousal becomes visible. Basically, I'm able to remain professional during class, but sometimes it's just very hard… not to become hard.

I walk over to Mike and Tyler, who are virtually spitting on their swabs. This is exactly what it took to clear my mind, and the rest…

"Hey, boys, I said DNA collecting, not spitting contest!"

I call the class to order. It's during moments like this one that I'm the most aware of the fact that Bella is a bright and serious student. Alice is a good student too, especially in contact with Bella.

I love their relationship. Bella calms Alice, she directs her and gives her limits; Alice helps Bella to be less shy and more extrovert. They are made to be friends.

I measure the impact of Jasper's arrival in Alice's life backed on what he has told me on what this girl has been through; I can see the changes myself. From being the vindictive and without boundaries little Alice at the beginning of the school year to the one that she has become after the friendship with Bella. She's more poised, more… more like a young girl, actually!

And my Bella is less shy; she has more confidence in herself, in her beauty, her intelligence, and mostly her value.

I'm brought back to reality by a joyful hurly-burly in the classroom.

Angela and Ben raise their hands. I walk to them. "Sir, is it possible to determine what the DNA of our future baby will be with this test?" Ben asks, full of hope.

They are so touching, so in love, that I manage to restrain myself from laughing. "No, Ben, sorry! Remember what we learned during the last lesson: the DNA combinations are diverse and none are similar, even in identical twin!"

"See? I told you so!" Angela says kindly.

I smile at Ben's chagrined expression. "Don't worry, your child, the day you have one, will be as wonderful as the magic of DNA! And it's a good thing that the human body keeps its mysteries, don't you think?"

"Yes, that's true..."

I pat his shoulder. I have a lot of affection for Ben and Angela. Somehow, I envy the simplicity of their relationship. I continue my round of the classroom. I help Lauren and Jessica to correctly position their flask in the machine. Those girls are far from being geniuses.

I'm bent over Eric when I hear Angela's anxious voice. "Bella? What's going on? Alice? What's wrong?"

I swiftly look up. Angela calls me, distraught. "Mr. Cullen, Bella is crying!"

I jump to Alice's and Bella's table. My stomach is twisted with fear. I forget all caution and take Bella by the shoulders and then I stroke her cheeks. She doesn't react, but tears are running down her face.

I shake her. "Bella, BELLA! What's going on?"

Since she's not answering, I turn to Alice. She's frozen, almost in the same position than Bella. A single tear runs on her face. Both of them are staring at the result sheet that the DNA tester just spat out.

A dead silence now prevails in the classroom. I take the sheet and run through it.

Once.

Twice.

Ten times.

I'm kind of dizzy.

I put one hand on each girl's shoulder.

In a flat voice I speak to the rest of the class. "Class is over. You can wait for the next course in the cafeteria…"

The students leave the classroom, muttering.

No sooner have they closed the door than I lean and hug Alice very tight against me, then I take Bella in my arms and stroke her hair lovingly while strumming on my cellphone with a trembling hand.

Jasper starts only at 9 on Tuesdays. He picks up right away, surprised. "Jasper? Come here. Come in my classroom right now."

"What's going on?"

I take a deep breath and utter the unthinkable. "Alice and Bella have seven DNA alleles in common."

**Of course the author took some liberties in this chapter. In reality, you never perform DNA testing in a classroom, whether in France (where she lives) or in the United States, because it's a long process, it's very expensive, and very complex. But we are in the wonderful world of fan fiction where everything is possible :0)**

**To clarify the situation: Alice and Bella having seven DNA alleles in common means they are half-sisters. In other words, they share one of their parents. And we know that Alice's mother is Victoria and Bella's mom is Ren****ée.**** So...**

**Huge thanks to all my readers, especially the ones who take the time to review. I'm very happy to see that you like this story :0)  
**

**A special thanks to my beta Lizzard43 for helping me be a better writer/translator**

**Until next time**

**Milk  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Save the frog_ is as story by the very prolific, popular and talented French author Louise Malone. I hope you're still with me and that you'll love this chapter. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 16: Alice Swan**

**Jasper POV**

The information doesn't get through. Not yet. Seven DNA alleles in common.

Sisters. They are sisters. Alice has a sister. Bella is her sister. Her sister.

Charlie… Charlie Swan is Alice's father? Is it the conclusion I have to draw?

I rush into Edward's classroom. She's there. My Alice. In Bella's arms. They're crying tears of joy. Then I become aware of the fact that Alice has a family.

She sees me and gets up. Her look is so happy… I've never seen her like that before.

"Jazz? I have a father! And I have a sister!"

I hug her. "Yes, yes, Alice, I know!"

Edward stands near Bella, a hand resting on the young girl's shoulder, trying to calm her because she seems in hysterics.

She pulls out her cell phone. "Dad? It's Bella. Come! Come right away!"

"…"

"YES, there's a problem! Damnit, can you just come now?"

I stare at Bella while Alice starts crying in my arms. She gets up, escapes Edward's hold and begins to pace the room. Edward tries to speak to her. "Bella? Everything is fine, honey, come and sit down!"

"I can't! I… Oh… ALICE!"

They hug each other again. The door opens and Chief Swan walks in the room. He looks at the girls who are in tears and half laughing and clinging to one another. He doesn't understand. Not yet…

"Bella? What's going on?"

Bella releases Alice and steps toward her father. "Daddy… What did you do? Alice... Look! She's my sister! My sister, DAD!"

She waves a sheet of paper in front of her father, and I guess it's the DNA test results.

Charlie shakes his head, very pale.

But then he gets even whiter. He looks at Bella who keeps screaming that Alice is her sister. He looks at Alice who stares at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. Her grey eyes are huge and so hopeful that my heart constricts.

Charlie takes his head in his hands. Edward and I rush to him to make him sit, otherwise he's going to collapse. Edward hands him a glass of water. Chief Swan is trembling now. Bella calms down at once. She drops into a chair and sobs loudly, clearly stressed out. Edward pats her back with the tips of his fingers, visibly resisting the temptation to embrace her.

Eventually Alice moves towards Charlie, little step by little step. She looks at him and asks, "It's true? Isn't it?"

Now he's the one staring at her. He stares at her for a long while.

In the classroom, time is on hold. Bella has stopped crying and screaming and has raised her head. Like Edward and I, she looks at Chief Swan, in the expectative. He comes out of his trance and finally responds to Alice. "Yes… Yes it's true. But she lied to me. She lied to me…"

He seems to stir as he utters those words. He stands, grabs Alice and drags her with him. "Come with me, we're going to settle this!"

I step in before they leave the room. "Chief Swan! You can't take Alice like this!"

He spins swiftly to face me. "You… You're not acting like a teacher with her… Don't take me for a fool, I can see what's going on under my nose… So shut up! I know what I have to do!"

I look at Edward, who bites his lips.

We're in a hell of a shithole…

**ooo**

**Alice POV**

A father. I have a father? I have a father. I have a father!

And right now he's holding my arm so tight that he's almost carrying me along the corridors of the school.

He throws me in the patrol car and he pulls away too fast.

I don't know. I don't know anymore.

Chief Swan is my father. It's a dream come true. If it's true…

We park in front of the mobile home. I realize that my mom… my mom and Chief Swan…

She comes out and turns ghost white when she sees Charlie's expression.

I get out of the car, shuddering from head to toe.

He shakes my mother by the shoulders. "You lied to me! She's my daughter! MY DAUGHTER!"

My mom starts to cry. "No. I'm sure you're mistaken!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE CRAP! SHE HAS THE SAME DNA PROFILE AS BELLA!"

She stays silent and looks at me, wrecked.

Chief Swan goes inside the mobile home and I don't know what to do.

My mother follows him and I hear the screams.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting her back! I'm taking my daughter home! You stole her from me, Victoria! But I won't let you harm her any longer!"

"NO! I beg you, please! She's my baby! I only have her! Charlie, no!"

The pain in my throat and my stomach is unbearable now. I walk two steps and throw up in a bush before I can hold back.

They keep yelling at each other and arguing.

I look up. Charlie – my dad – throws some of my clothes in the trunk of his car.

I come closer. He looks at me with wild eyes. "Where are your books and your other stuff from school? Is that all you have here?"

I don't know what to say. Most of my things are at Jasper's. It's so rare nowadays that I sleep here.

My mom comes up to me and hugs me so tight that she's choking me. She whispers to my ear, "Stay! Stay with me! I'll let you see Jasper! Charlie won't!"

But my father – my FATHER- tears me from her arms.

"She's coming with me! But she'll visit you, because _I'm_ not a monster! You, you lied to us! I would have protected her, and you know that!"

I look at my mom. Never have I been so aware of my love for her, but also of her love for me. But I have a father and a sister. So I tell her, "I'll come back, mom! But for now it's better not to upset him."

"Damn right!" Charlie roars.

I get back in the car. The last vision I have of my mother is one of a woman crying, her face buried in her hands, defeated.

I turn to Charlie. He drives, looking drawn. "Where are all your things, Alice? You have more stuff than that!"

I don't answer.

He stares at me. "They're at Jasper Whitlock's place, aren't they?"

Still nothing. I swallow painfully and cringe on my seat.

"I'm going to throw him in jail! Right away!"

I shout. "NO! NOOOO! I love him! No! You can't do that! If you do that, I'll go back to live with my mom and you'll never see me again!"

Now his eyes are crazy with rage. "He doesn't have the right to do that to you!"

"We love each other! We don't care about the rest! And you had no right either to go with a hooker when you were married! SHIT!"

"Don't swear!"

"SHIIITTT!"

"ALICE! And… and that's not how it happened!"

"I don't give a flying fuck! I'm with Jasper! I'll do anything to keep it going, you hear me?"

"WE'LL SEE!"

"NO, we won't see. You can't make me!"

He parks in front of the school, skidding on purpose, and stares at me. "Call him! Now! I want to talk to him! RIGHT AWAY!"

I call Jazz and he answers immediately, although he should be teaching at the moment.

"It's me, sweetie. Char – my father – brought me back to school. Can you meet us at the front door? He wants to speak to you…"

"I'm on my way, love!"

As soon as my dad sees him, he's out of the car and he pounces on him.

Jasper is taller and stronger, but he lets Charlie pin him to the wall. I try to prevent my dad from hurting him.

"What are you doing to her, huh? You know how old she is?"

"Oh yes! She's 17 years old, 4 months and 6 days! And loving her is the only thing I'm doing to her. I've loved and protected her way before you realized she was your daughter!"

Charlie releases Jasper and takes me in his arms. I struggle but I can't get free.

"She's coming with me! Now! Enough with the bullshit!"

"Chief Swan, Alice has courses all day long, and she must attend them."

My father looks at me and reality strikes him. "Okay, go! But this afternoon I want you and Bella home at four! Got it?"

"Yes!"

I enter the school with Jasper, but my legs are shaky and I can barely walk. Charlie wasn't just pretending to be angry…

Jasper keeps his distance but speaks gently to me. "Are you okay?"

"Well…"

"Do you want to see Bella? She's in the infirmary. I'll bring you there."

Bella is lying on a cot, shredding a Kleenex. Edward is there, along with the nurse. I approach my sister and we hug each other.

"Where were you?"

"At my mom's! He took my things; he wants me to come live with you!"

"Oh, great!"

"Yeah!"

I lean over her and whisper, "Yes, but he found out about Jazz and I."

"Oh…"

We go back to class. We don't have much of a choice if we want to defuse the situation. The other students stare at us. The rumors are rife. We don't say a word and we ignore them.

But they have probably figured out the truth pretty quickly.

**ooo**

**Bella POV**

Before lunchtime, the scandal breaks.

The lesbians are actually sisters.

But right now I'm not affected by that kind of stuff. Not much can reach me, in fact, and I don't even feel bad for the math teacher who can't give his lecture because there's too much prattling and rowdiness in the classroom.

I don't care. I've got a sister who has fallen from the sky and a father who owes me a couple of explanations…

But for now, happiness prevails on everything else. Alice is going to live with me. I've dreamed of it… and now it's happening!

We are summoned to the principal's office. She's embarrassed; frightened, even. Edward is already there. Clearly the conversation between them has been going on for a while.

"Yes, the DNA testing is reliable, otherwise I wouldn't have my students do the experiment!"

Alice intervenes. "He confirmed that I'm his daughter anyway!"

The principal sighs. "Is it true that you were a couple up until today?"

I answer while Alice bursts into a nervous laughter. "Not at all! Alice and I are bffs, probably because in our heart we already felt the truth. We let the people think we were homosexual because this way the boys would leave us alone! Besides, it didn't work very well!"

Edward bites his lip not to laugh, whereas the principal can't help giggling.

"Yes, I spoke to Mr. Newton about that, if I recall correctly."

Alice and I laugh openly while Edward tries to look indifferent. The principal stares at us, "It's a private family matter, which has aired itself out in the school. Inevitably, the bustle will last a few days, but don't worry; things will calm down eventually."

When we leave the principal's office, the other students stare at us all the way to the cafeteria. We're holding hands, as usual.

Ben and Angela are the only ones who come sit with us at our table. Angela is ill at ease, but we explain, "We were never a couple; we only pretended, to keep Mike away."

She smiles tentatively. She's nice but it's obvious that she's not convinced, and it's normal.

But we don't care about what people think. We are together, and it's all that matters.

It's 4:00 p.m. at last. We didn't have any contact with Edward and Jasper other than by texting. They assured us of their love and support. And we will need it, because Alice, who was a little anxious, told me that dad found out…

Let's see how he reacts…

We get home, teaming together and bracing ourselves. Charlie is already there.

He opens his mouth, looking at Alice, but I cut him off before he can talk.

"DADDY! We want some explanations!"

He sighs and sits at the kitchen table. We do the same.

He begins. "I was 22 years old and Renée and I had just split. We got back together the next month, but I was depressed and lonely. And then, one day, I arrested Victoria for solicitation. We were alone at the police station while she was in custody and… that's how it happened. She manipulated me, of course! I let her go afterwards, what else could I do? Soon I was back with Renée, and when I saw Victoria again, several months later, she was pregnant. But so was Renée. I questioned Victoria and she assured me that I couldn't be the father of her child. I… I think I've preferred to believe her. But I've always had my doubts. So I… I did what I could from afar. But now… I'm going to take care of you, Alice, trust me!"

Alice's eyes widen and she swallows. "How so?"

"For starters, you're going to stay here and live with us. And I don't want you to dress gothic any longer. In addition, you must put an end to this relationship with your teacher! You're a kid, you're my daughter, and it's time that you live like a teenager!"

Alice looks at him, startled. Then she jumps up. "Are you out of your mind or what? I dress the way I want, and I'll sleep with my boyfriend if I feel like it! Nobody tells me what to do!"

"OH YES, ALICE!"

"In your dreams!"

She leaves the house by the kitchen door, slamming it loudly. I stay alone with my dad, who's red with anger and totally clueless.

"Dad? I have some good advice for you: do not push Alice like this. If you continue, she'll return to her mom's. Is that what you want to gain?"

"But Bells, do you realize that she's with her teacher? Can you imagine yourself going out with one of your teachers?"

I'm blushing. I know I'm blushing and I shouldn't. But I can't control it.

My dad looks at me, dismayed. "Huh? Are you kidding me? It's not possible! I… BELLA!"

"It must be genetic…"

"Which one? WHICH ONE, BELLA?"

"So that you go kill him?"

"Bella! WHICH ONE?"

He seems on the verge of having a heart attack…

"Mr. Cullen, but he's great, nice, fantastic and uh, well, I… We're in love!"

He stares at me for a long while. Then he gets up, goes sit on the couch, and doesn't move.

I begin to worry. "Dad?"

No answer, no reaction.

"DAD? Are you all right?"

He's still like a statue, his hands on his lap, and he stares into space, mouth half open.

Shit!

I panic and I call Alice. "Alice, it's about dad! He just learned that I'm with Edward and he's shocked, I think. What should I do?"

"Oh gosh, I have no idea!"

Jasper grabs her phone. "We're on our way!"

I dial Edward's number. "Darling? Can you come over, please? My dad is not feeling well…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's not moving or talking. He's not reacting at all."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay, I'm on my way. Don't cry, Bella!"

The door opens and a few seconds later Jasper and Alice are joining me in the living room.

Alice rushes to Charlie. "Hey, are you all right? Don't take it like this! Yoohoo?"

He doesn't flinch. Jasper, cautious, approaches a little bit. "Chief Swan? Are you feeling well?"

Still no reaction. Edward appears in the room and tries in turn to shake him, but to no avail.

So we decide to call the doctor. "Dr. Gerandy? It's Bella Swan. My father isn't doing well. He won't move and he won't talk. He just sits on his couch, pummeling the quilt and swinging back and forth."

"Oh, that's unsettling… I'm coming!"

We are like a bunch of lions in cage as we wait for the doctor to arrive. Thank God he's there within fifteen minutes.

He examines my father. "What happened?" he asks us.

"He had many emotional shocks, one after the other…"

"Such as?"

"Well, first he learned that Alice is his daughter. Then he learned that she's with Jasper Whitlock. And finally he also learned that I'm with Edward Cullen…"

Dr. Gerandy stares at us, flabbergasted. It's a good thing he's bound by professional secrecy.

"Ah, yes, indeed, that's a lot to digest."

He gives Charlie an injection and he hands me a prescription.

"He's in shock, but nothing really serious. He just needs time to assimilate all this. This prescription is to help him relax. From now on, try not to shock him anymore. He needs to take it easy for a couple of days, and to eat a healthy diet. Also, I suggest that he takes a break from work, if possible. A week of rest would be beneficial to him. Well, good luck, and call me if he doesn't improve."

I know that my dad is not well because he doesn't react to the presence of Edward and Jasper… On the other hand, it's probably for the best.

I go to the pharmacy with Alice, but not before stashing his weapon, in case he comes to his senses when Jazz and Edward are in the room with him…

**ooo**

**Edward POV**

Poor Chief Swan. It must be hard for him to stomach all this on the same day. He still doesn't acknowledge our presence, but finally he gets up to go rummaging in the closet.

Jasper is concerned. "Chief Swan? What are you doing?"

"I'm going fishing!"

"Uh… But it's almost 8:00 p.m., we're in November, and it's pitch dark outside!"

"It's not a problem. Fishing has always calmed me down."

It takes us a while to convince him to stay home. I turn on the TV to a football game and he agrees to sit back. We sit next to him and he ends up whining. "For years I've been quiet and content. I didn't bother anyone, I went fishing, I worked and that was all. And bam! My daughter comes live with me. I was happy. And bam! A second daughter! But I was still happy, eh. And then what do they do? They jump on their teachers! Both of them. I can't believe it… What have I done to deserve that? I'm still not bothering anyone, but I have to deal with a load of shit…"

We comfort him. "You have wonderful daughters, Charlie. They're intelligent, beautiful, mature for their age, and they're happy with us. We're good guys and we're not hurting them, don't worry!"

He sighs and looks at us, disillusioned.

The girls return. Alice steps close to Jasper and smiles at him. Charlie groans.

"Honey, I'm sleeping here tonight, okay?"

"Of course, love!"

And then he snaps. "Will you at least stop with the hanky-panky?"

Bella and Alice prepare a late supper while we watch the football game with Charlie, in an uncomfortable silence.

What a day…

Revelations, dramatic turns of events… Not exactly the quiet life I was imagining when I moved to Forks.

I glance at Charlie while the girls are having a blast in the kitchen. It's true that he's more piteous than the rest of us. But he will get used to the situation. He doesn't have much of a choice…

**Only two more chapters left to this story, plus three bonus chapters, one of which will relate the encounter between Charlie and Victoria at the police station, some 18 years ago…**

**Thank you, Lizzard43, for helping me be a better writer.**

**Until next time**

**Milk  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Save the frog_ is a story by Louise Malone, a very popular, prolific and talented French writer. Maybe you have forgotten about this story, as I haven't heard much from you lately (read since the beginning of the year), but I haven't forgotten about you, so I give you the last chapter before the epilogue. Then there will be three bonus, and then you can say goodbye to the frog. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 17: Poor Daddy**

**Edward POV**

Charlie's getting better, which, in a certain way, is a good thing. But there's also a downside...

He takes the girls to school at the very last minute in the morning, and picks them up in person at the end of their last lesson.

He's not stupid, so he doesn't confront them directly.

No. Instead he takes them out to do all kinds of activities.

Monday, it was movie night.

Tuesday: restaurant night.

Wednesday: bowling night.

Thursday: shopping spree night.

And tonight... it's Friday, and I'm going to explode. I haven't held my love in my arms for more than a week, and I can't bear it any longer.

I long for her. For her soft skin, her fruity lips, and her tight little pussy.

Argh...

Stop, Cullen! Don't get lost.

I sigh. Classes haven't started yet. I approach Jacob's vivarium and I put some special food in. The mascot amphibian croaks in contentment.

I complain to him. "Ah, my little Jacob... You don't know what it's like to have an exquisite girlfriend that you can barely approach anymore, huh? You're all happy and content, basically, little frog..."

He looks at me with his kind, protruding eyes, and croaks again. Suddenly I feel pity for him. I... I'm going to set him free...

I'll ask Jasper to show me a nice pond somewhere in the wild. Surely, my little friend will find himself a sexy female counterpart... It's going to be strange; I've had him since he was just a tadpole.

The door opens violently and I jump. Alice and Bella materialize by my side.

A quick peck on Alice's cheek and a panting kiss to Bella later, Alice announces to me with triumph that Jazz and I are invited to eat at their place tonight.

Ah.

Uh...

"Your father will be there?"

"Yes! But don't worry, he'll behave!" Alice assures me.

Why am I having some doubts here?

Alice and Bella rush to their French class and I wonder whether bringing flowers tonight will be appreciated or not by Charlie...

**Alice POV**

It's Thursday night and I've had enough. I see clearly in his game. Dad is trying to prevent us from seeing our boyfriends, but if he thinks he's being subtle, he's sadly mistaken.

I stand in front of him.

He lets out an exaggerated sigh.

Since I went to live in his house, my taste for everything that is gothic is back with a vengeance, in the avowed purpose to annoy the hell out of him. Today I'm wearing a pair of jeans with holes all over, a long black sweater, several typically gothic necklaces and bracelets, and a very... dark makeup.

"Dad, I want to see Jasper tomorrow night. And spend the night with him!"

He turns scarlet. "No!"

"Oh yes! I've done it before and I'm fine! Look, I've regressed since I no longer see him, and it's because I miss him!"

Bella moves closer and nods. Charlie is flouncing, visibly cogitating, and then he finds a solution.

"They can have dinner with us. This way you'll see them!"

Bella looks at me, uncomfortable...

"Dad... we're certainly not going to have sex with them under your roof!"

He was scarlet, but now he becomes fifty shades of gray. "Let's start with the beginning, and then we'll see!"

"No! I'll do what I please!"

"ALICE!"

"Don't blow a fuse, little daddy, you'll get used to it... eventually!"

Bella, who's craving sex as much as I do, adds a layer. "If I don't get to see Edward more often, I'm going to start dressing gothic as well!"

Charlie is about to faint but he resists valiantly. I go upstairs with Bella. We're going to wax in preparation for tomorrow!

**Bella POV**

I fell into a trap. Alice is very good when it comes to bamboozle me. But hey, at the same time I know that Edward loves it...

She heats the wax while I practice my yoga technics to prepare myself... to no avail. At the first wax strip, I scream like a stuck pig.

**Charlie POV**

I'm going to have a breakdown. I know it for sure now.

And to think I was happy that my little Bella was coming to live with me!

She's lovely, no doubt. But not just to me, alas.

And Alice. Alice... Oh... Alice...

Of course, I know her childhood was difficult. It's my fault, somehow, and I'll never forgive myself for that. But still.

SHE's the one dragging Bella along, no one will tell me otherwise.

And this habit of sleeping with their teachers... Where does that come from? Well, yes, all right. From me, I must admit.

But they DON'T know that I had an affair of my own with my high school math teacher, twenty years my senior, and who taught me so much more than just math.

That said, I was a boy, but my daughters... they are two poor little victims, innocent and all that.

Well okay, the two guys seem to adore them; the two mischievous girls have even wrapped them around their little fingers.

However, this is no excuse, and yet I don't see how I'll manage to stop it. But I can't tolerate it.

We'll see. I'll figure out something sooner or later.

Meanwhile there's my couch, my beer, and the football game on TV.

We just returned from the mall and I nearly spent all of my pay. I wanted to show them that I loved them and wanted to spoil them, not that the two little imps were claiming anything different.

Now I'm enjoying a well-deserved rest.

A scream.

No.

A shriek.

That has my blood chilling in my veins.

It comes from my daughters' room and I grab my service revolver, climb the stairs, and rush to the door, convinced that a maniac is attacking them.

Instead of finding them struggling, I come across a crazy sight.

Bella, my little girl, is wearing only a t-shirt, and half of her pubic hair is gone.

Alice, my little miracle that I love beyond reason, is only wearing a G-string. She's holding a palette knife and there's a funny smell in the room. They were laughing but they freeze when they see me.

I drop my weapon and I have, I confess, a silly reaction.

While Bella grabs her jeans and uses it to hide her lower body and Alice placidly crosses her arms over her breasts, I ask, "Where is he?"

Bella looks at me, bewildered. "Who?"

"Didn't someone try to kidnap you? I heard you scream!"

Alice bursts into laughter, and so does Bella.

Alice says in a condescending tone, "Dad... I'm just waxing Bella!"

"You're waxing her... there?"

"Yeah! It's very fashionable! Even men wax their chest nowadays! In fact, I can do yours if you want."

I flee the room, but not without stuttering, "Certainly not! Uh... I..."

I take refuge in my living room. Outdated. I'm an outdated and incompetent father. I'm overwhelmed by the events. Perhaps I should take classes. Or I can call Renée, as she's raised Bella for many years.

I grab my phone, thinking of how great she's been when Bella told her about Alice.

I knew she was tolerant, but I'm beginning to understand that she must have guessed I was going to have it rough.

"Renée?"

"CHARLIE? What's going on? Is Bella having problems?"

"Uh... no ... unless you consider that getting her pussy waxed is a sign of mental disorder, of course."

"Actually, in this day and age, it's the opposite that would be worrying. But you sound weird..."

"I don't think I can do it, Renée. They are terrible, I'm telling you. Plus they get each other's back. It's really hard!"

"Bella, terrible? Are you sure you're talking about our daughter?"

"Renée, they want to spend tomorrow night with their boyfriends. That's... that's... unconceivable!"

"Jeez, I don't see what the problem is."

"You don't see? THEY ARE GOING TO... SLEEP WITH THEM!"

"Yeah, so what? You take things way too seriously, Charlie. Your daughters are 17; they are having sex and it's normal. You're going to alienate them if you refuse to acknowledge that!"

"Yes, but... it's one thing that they have boyfriends, but... THEIR TEACHERS, Renée! I'm speechless!"

"Charlie... it's actually not that bad, at least they have experience, and if the girls ask for more, it's because-"

"STOP! I got it, thanks for your support!"

"Don't hound them, Charlie! Come on, relax and breathe!"

I hang up. A new shriek resounds. I jump on my couch, even though I know what they are doing. I'm frankly not used to it!

I turn the volume of the TV up and I get myself another beer.

Why didn't I have boys rather than girls?

**Jasper POV**

It's a good thing that I know Chief Swan a little bit. I know what to bring to please him. Packs of beer, a book about fishing, a state-of-the-art fishing rod, a picture frame to put a photo of his daughters, a chocolate cake, and flowers for the girls.

Edward is very uneasy next to me. I'm not particularly comfortable myself...

"Go ahead, knock at the door!"

"No, you do it, Edward!"

"No, Jazz, the honor's yours!"

"Why should it be me?"

The door opens on Charlie. I grin and hand him the beer and the fishing rod. Edward offers him the rest of the gifts. The girls arrive before he has time to open his mouth.

Edward and I made the promise of not touching them, of barely brushing their hands. But they throw themselves around our necks. How am I supposed to resist my Alice under those conditions? I can't! I kiss her and press her against me. In the end, Charlie snatches her from my hands, literally.

We enter, aware that we probably didn't make quite a good impression to start the evening. Charlie motions to the chairs in the kitchen. We sit, ill at ease. Especially since Charlie is cleaning up his weapons.

Neither Edward nor I dare to protest. Charlie doesn't utter a word, but glares at us menacingly from time to time. Bella and Alice are in the dining room, in all likelihood setting the table.

Ah, they are back.

What a relief!

**Charlie POV**

We sit at the table. Bella wanted to cook Mexican food. Why not, if it gives a stomach ache to those two bozos...

But they seem to enjoy the meal, which actually is really good. Bella is quite unobtrusive, merely exchanging amorous glances with her Cullen guy, but Alice never misses a chance to kiss Mr. Whitlock, who wants me to call him Jasper.

No way.

And then what?

Bella, in tears, tells me that "Edward" wants to release the biology class' mascot frog.

In her eyes, it is such a benevolent gesture. And blah blah blah, and blah blah blah...

What a cunning man, that Cullen. He can talk to girls.

All right, Bella and Alice love them. And vice versa. But I still can piss them all off. And I won't deny myself this little pleasure!

**Bella POV**

The huge advantage with Alice is that she has the nerve I will never have.

At the end of the meal, after, it must be said, the chocolate cake has warmed the atmosphere, she gets up and simply goes fetch her bag. She hands me mine and Charlie starts to fuss but doesn't say anything just yet.

Alice leans toward him. "Have a good weekend, dad!"

He jumps. "Excuse me? Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"I'm going to spend the weekend at Jasper's, and Bella is going to Edward's place. Tomorrow afternoon, all four of us, all five of us if we include Seth, are going to release the frog and take this opportunity to go hiking. It will be great!"

He turns red. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Alice, I-"

"YOU WHAT? I've had enough! We will go no matter what you say!"

I shift from one foot to the other, embarrassed. The boys are waiting by the door, as self-conscious as I am.

And then, all of a sudden, Charlie flops on the couch. "You're right. I suck, I'm not funny, I'm stupid and old-fashioned. Go ahead, have fun while I stay here, all alone, eating pizzas and watching football..."

My eyes are watery, but Alice is not fooled. "Nice try, Charlie, but what you just described to soften us is in fact what you love to do! So either you forbid us to go and I return to my mother pronto, and Bella does the same, or-"

He gets up, combative anew. "Okay, fine, you can go! But I do NOT agree with the situation!"

Alice puts a kiss on his cheek. I follow her lead.

We're about to leave when the voice of my father calls the boys. "You should expect a ticket for the way you parked your cars this afternoon!"

Edward's eyes open wide. "But...my car was in the parking lot of the high school! Jasper's too!"

"Not at all, they were parked in handicapped spaces in front of the shopping center. As my daughters, tonight, will kindly be in their beds, if you know what I mean!"

Edward and Jasper are silent. My father is going to bother us on purpose, but I trust Alice to work this out!

We trot along the path behind the house and leave Alice and Jasper when they get home. We continue for a little while and we finally reach Edward's house. He opens the back door and we rush into the living room.

10 days, dammit! 10 days without making love!

It's really hard!

I think it was as much of an ordeal for Edward as it was for me, because he takes me in his arms, devouring me with his eyes, and carries me straight to his room.

"Bella... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to feast on you, my beauty!"

Those words are enough to make me wet, but he adds, "I want so badly to feel your little pussy tighten around me..."

Uh... now I'm dripping.

He lies me down on his bed and I'm naked in a split second. He tears my clothes, as much as I almost tear his own...

"Bella... I love you... I love you so much. I want you, my love, I've missed you beyond words!"

As he speaks nonstop, I'm struggling to reply, but I manage to say, "I love you too, and I want you!"

He takes the time to stroke my breasts and to kiss me again; then he spreads my legs wide and penetrates me while staring at me with burning eyes.

I groan in happiness as I feel him completely inside me. He's too eager to prolong the connection, and his movements in me are immediately fast, strong, compelling.

I cling to his shoulders, screaming.

I feel the familiar warmth of the coming orgasm finally invading my insides, and I tumble into the pleasure through gritted teeth to avoid rousing the whole neighborhood...

He climaxes with me, spilling in me in long liberating spurts.

We look at each other, breathless, but relieved at last.

He kisses me on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I wanted you so much. But the night is just starting..."

He stands up and runs a bath for the both of us.

I'm entitled to a soaping from head to toe, with special attention to my womanhood, with fingers and tongue.

Then we make love again, more quietly, relishing every second, our bodies overlapping perfectly, time and again...

Being in love is wonderful...

**Jasper POV**

I was going to explode, and Alice saved me from an impending death!

She's sleeping in my arms. My little lamb. We've been a couple for almost a year, and I've been loving her for over a year.

So many things happened. I saw her grow, mature, open to life, discover her family.

But she remains my Alice. The one I'll love until my last breath, and beyond.

My angel, my princess, my better half.

Alice. My own little frog.

**Thank you, Lizzard43, for loving what I write and helping me be a better translator.  
**

**Until next time (somewhere in July)  
**

**Milk  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note from the translator: not mine: _Twilight_. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _Save the frog _is not mine either; it belongs to my friend Louise Malone, the most prolific French author over the fandom. Good reading.  
**

**Chapter 18: Future plans (epilogue)**

_**California, June 28**__**th**_

**Jasper POV**

As Alice walks through the waves, I watch her, mesmerized.

The sun is setting and the lighting is glorious. I get my camera and take shot after shot of her, never bored. Fixing her beauty on glossy paper provides me with chills of happiness...

She's holding the folds of her long skirt raised, and I feel my throat tighten as I contemplate her. Emotions run high today.

I remember little Alice Brandon at 16 with her big anguished eyes, the first day of school.

Alice Brandon, her gothic look, her refusal to speak, and the love she made grow inside me.

She became Alice Swan, and soon she'll be Alice Whitlock. Her look is still slightly eccentric, but mostly avant-garde.

She turned 20 today.

I'd promised her California, and here we are.

However, it's only for a trip, because Alice ended up going to college.

She still loves to create her own clothes, and perhaps some day she'll make a career out of it, but she also wanted, and above all, live her other passion: molecular biology, especially the study of DNA.

I'm proud of her. So proud... She's talented, intelligent, cunning, and smart. Yes, she's all of this at once.

And beautiful as ever. She's not grown much, as she's now 5 feet flush, but she became a woman.

And in one month, she'll become my wife.

I'd never seen a woman make her own wedding dress.

But you won't hear me say it again because Alice did! Of course I've not seen it, but Edward managed to get some information from Bella and he told me it's very original. The fact that I must absolutely wear a red tie is giving me somewhat of a clue...

My grandmother will be there. I pale just to think about it, but she's happy for us, even though she doesn't understand why we don't have children yet.

That being said, the plan has been set in motion for this summer, as we've stopped using contraception a few weeks ago. I'm sure Alice will make a fulfilled mother.

Alice's mother has been doing better for the last couple of years. She remains an outsider, and she's not a very reliable person, but she and Alice now have a more peaceful relationship.

I laugh when I think of Lia, Emmett's and Rose's daughter, who's 2 and will be our flower girl. She's very determined, like her mother, and I can't wait to see her throwing rose's petals at us...

It's going to be a beautiful wedding.

Charlie got used to the idea. He was a bit scared when he learned that Alice was taking care of organizing the whole wedding, which I understand, but he quickly saw that Bella was helping her set reasonable limits.

Well, okay, we're getting married on the beach at La Push, but it's romantic, and I think it's a great idea!

Edward and Bella, on the other hand, have decided to speed things up. They went away during the weekend three weeks ago without telling anyone where they were going, and they came back from Vegas husband and wife.

Presented with the inevitable, Charlie just grumbled for a long while.

But still, he was happy. He's finally accepted Edward and I as his sons in law.

I jump when Alice splashes at me. "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"

"I was thinking about you!"

She smiles at me and wrinkles her nose. "Come walk with me?"

I stand up and grab her hand. She skips more than she walks along the beach. She talks to me about a lot of things.

About Lia who loves Strawberry Shortcake and to whom she's going to make a small outfit to her likeness; about our wedding and the cake that will be worthy of a fairy tale. She goes on and on but I don't really listen to her any longer because I'm stuck on the words "fairy tale."

I'm living one, under many aspects. I remember the little girl lost and in danger that she was; so courageous, too. I held the role of Prince Charming, and she was both a princess and a fairy... There was even a frog in our story.

I cast a quick glance behind us, to look at the print of our steps that the waves overlap as they come. Alice is still talking to me, gesturing and explaining...

"Like this, you see? To make it easy to cut! Lia and Bella will hand the plates to Edward, who will bring them to the guests."

I smile. Edward won't be able to escape his duty. And it's been like this for almost three years. Ever since Alice decided that he was going to play the part of the brother she doesn't have.

Poor Edward, who was delighted at first, before he realized that being Alice's big brother implied a certain number of obligations, one of which and not the least, was to be there when she needed an attentive and comforting ear.

But I know that my best friend adores my soon to be wife. He truly considers her like his little sister. They are both quite exuberant, whereas Bella and I are calmer.

Alice and Bella became even closer over the last two years, their connection as sisters deepening. They call each other as soon as they are separated for more than two hours.

Bella is also attending college, but she studies foreign languages.

Edward and I are now brothers in law, which comes very handy to deal with two lovely but spirited, beautiful and desirable women who are much younger than us.

From the first day of college, we realized that competition would be tough...

A lot of male students tried their luck, of course, including Bella's Spanish teacher, who was quite onerous and insistent, so much so that Edward and I had to pay him a "friendly" visit.

He got the message loud and clear, and Bella was surprised that he started ignoring her completely overnight.

We didn't tell her about our little interview with her teacher, because unlike Alice, who became more confident over time and therefore was not afraid at all to speak her mind, Bella was still shy and she would have been embarrassed in his classroom thereafter.

Alice stops and raises on tiptoe to press her lips to mine. I kiss her and hold her tight against me. She offers me her crooked smile and resumes her chatter.

"You remember the day when you proposed to me?"

"Which one, my love?"

She bursts into laughter. "The real day! The one we started talking about the preparations!"

I look at her. She has tears in her eyes. Of course I do remember! I asked Alice to marry me several times, but the one time when it became really feasible was last year.

The day she turned 19.

She's always told me that my wedding proposal was her greatest gift.

"Well, you know... it was the happiest day of my life. But I think there will soon be an even happier day!"

"You mean the day of our wedding?"

"It will be great, that's a given, but... I was thinking of another day!"

I frown. She looks mischievous, and I think I understand. "Oh, you mean the day we'll have a baby?"

"Yes... In, well... In 8 months."

I stop dead. My heart is pounding. "WHAT?"

She panics. "Aren't you glad?"

"I... Of course I am! But... ALREADY?"

She blushes and bites her lip. "I'm probably more fertile than I thought!"

I run a hand in my hair.

A baby. In 8 months.

Alice is pregnant. PREGNANT! I've been waiting so long for this!

I jump up and down, I think, and I laugh hysterically as well.

I hug my love in my arms before I release my grip a little; I don't want to crush her too hard, afraid that I might hurt the baby.

"Since when did you know?"

"I've known about it for two days, but I wanted to tell you today!"

I know that I have a foolish smile on my face, but I don't care. Alice babbles even more. "If it's a girl, I'll make her tons of little dresses; she'll be a cutie, you'll see!"

A little girl, a baby who'd look like my Alice...

I'm already gaga.

Then my throat constricts. This child will grow up; she'll become a beautiful young girl. I'll have to watch ALL the people around her! The kids her age... and even the teachers!

AAAAAHHHHH!

"Are you all right, my Jasper?"

"Um, yeah! I'm fine. Do you think your father will teach me how to shoot with his gun?"

She stares at me, terrified.

"No, don't worry, it's to protect our little girl..."

"Ah... Um... Probably..."

Yes, I've got the feeling that Charlie will teach me, if it's to keep the males (ALL the males!) away from his granddaughter.

I'm... I'm becoming like Charlie!

But I don't care. I'm happy. And besides... maybe it will be a boy!

**Stay tuned for the bonuses...**

**Hello Lizzard43, and thank you for everything :0)  
**

**Thank you all for reading this story.  
**

**Milk  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and _Save the frog _is the translation of a story written in French by my very dear friend Louise Malone. Here is the first bonus. Enjoy!  
**

**Bonus 1: Yes, that's her**

**Carlisle POV**

Everything happens in due season. You just have to believe in it!

Then again it's not too soon… Edward is 27 years old, and his mother and I were beginning to despair that he would ever settle down.

He's not a womanizer or anything like that, but he always seemed to be satisfied with his life as a bachelor, with the occasional (or maybe numerous) one night stands that we could easily imagine.

Edward is our only child. Esme and I are perfectly aware that we've nursed and spoiled him a lot; too much so, probably.

In our view, his arrogance was a part of his charm, and I must confess that for a long time I had perceived our son as being a little too confident and not bothering much about what people may have thought of him.

This could explain why he was still single…

But then, the miracle we were waiting for happened, or so it seems.

He settled in Forks 3 months ago and, aside from early September when he called me, all distraught, because his latest conquest was having a very strong reaction to the morning after pill, Esme and I had to make do with very brief and infrequent news.

Then he called us last week…

"Hello, Dad? It's Edward!"

"Hey! How are you, son?"

"Um, well, very well! And you?"

"Impeccable. When are you coming to pay us a visit?"

"In fact… I was thinking of coming over next weekend. I'd like to present you someone…"

Because of the tone he used, and his choice of words, I thought for a minute that he wanted to introduce a boy. My throat tightened momentarily. Not that the possibility of my son being gay bothered me; it's just that my wife and I really wanted to have grandchildren some day. But my son quickly clarified, "She's the woman of my dreams and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Dad. She's great. I really love her, you know, and we don't care about other people's opinion…"

"You met her at the high school?"

"Yes!"

A red light flashed in my head. "Other people's opinion? Why would other people have something to say about your relationship?"

He sighed. "Well… Bella is wonderful, really. We want to build our life together, we get along so well. She's my soul mate. But it's just that… we have a pretty considerable age gap…"

"How much, son?"

"Hmm… more than 10 years…"

Ah.

"Love has no age, you know, and if you're happy together, that's what matters most."

"That's exactly what we think!"

His tone had become much lighter.

"You tell Mom about that, okay? This way she won't be shocked when she sees Bella."

"No problem, son. So you're coming over and eating with us next Sunday then?"

"That's the plan, and I'm very pleased that you took the news so well, Dad!"

"Well, Edward, I'm open minded, you know that!"

"Yes, and I'm truly glad for it."

Esme didn't take the news as well as I did… She even had tears in her eyes…

"Now, darling, Edward is happy. That's all that matters, right?"

"Of course, of course… It's just that if they are more than 10 years apart, it means this young woman is over 37 years old… It's kind of late to have children…"

She even wanted to call Edward to get more details but I dissuaded her. "Esme, you have to trust them! We'll learn more on Sunday anyway."

I think that my wife has never waited for a Sunday so eagerly.

And, FINALLY, Sunday is today!

The house smells of chicken and chocolate cake.

Esme is overexcited and I'm having a hard time trying to calm her.

She even forced me to wear a tie…

"Well, Carlisle, this young woman is not a kid! She's an experienced teacher, and we must make a good impression! She must be very distinguished and charming to have seduced Edward despite such a huge age difference!"

So in order to make a good impression, she even bought herself a new dress in a dark color.

I sigh. Ah, I can hear the car coming its way!

"ESME! They are here!"

She comes running and I feel the apprehension increase: our son is 27 and a half, and it's the first time that he is going to introduce someone to us! It means it's really serious!

We wait for them to ring at the door.

Esme rushes to it with me right by her side, and we open the door together.

Edward is standing before us. He's smiling, though he's a little tense. I find him even more handsome than usual.

He's wearing a dark gray sweater under his tan leather jacket, and a faded pair of jeans that enhances his silhouette.

A very young girl is standing next to him. A beauty, really, but who must be 14 or 15 years old. She has gorgeous, very long and wavy brown hair. She's dressed in a black jeans, a navy blue long sleeve t-shirt, a large black vest, a denim jacket, and a big blue scarf around her neck reveals her luminous complexion.

She seems very shy and nervous.

I smile at them and crane my neck towards the car, as does Esme.

This young girl must be the daughter of Edward's girlfriend.

But then our son clears his throat, takes the kid by the hand and speaks to us. "Mom… Dad… This is Bella, my fiancée…"

I stare at the very young girl, who lowers her eyes, blushing scarlet.

I'm flabbergasted.

HER? That's Bella? But… but she's just a kid!

Esme reacts before I do. "Edward? This is a joke, isn't it?"

"Not at all, Mom… Dad, didn't I tell you we were 10 years apart?"

This is unbelievable…

We're all standing in front of the door. At my side, I can feel Esme tense like a bow.

"Edward… Is this young girl one of your students?"

My wife's voice is razor sharp.

"Uh… Yes," the fruit of her womb admits.

Esme reaches out and slaps him curtly.

Edward falters and rubs his cheek.

The young girl bites her lip and takes a step back, obviously fearing to also receiving a slap.

Esme rages at Edward. "Are you insane? She's just a little girl!"

Edward throws his arms up. "But Mom, I told you we were 10 years apart! Didn't you understand or what?"

Esme bawls, "We thought she was 10 years OLDER than you! Not younger!"

Edward starts to laugh nervously. "Well no… Sorry for the misunderstanding!"

Bella steps forward.

I shake myself. "All right, come in. Let's settle down, have some refreshments and a little chat!"

We head towards the living room and I see little Bella looking around in amazement.

Esme drops on the settee and I serve her a glass of port wine; she loves it and it will soothe her.

I turn to our guest. And to think that Esme has bought champagne, martini, vodka, crème de cassis for kir, and whatnot, to make sure Edward's companion would find a drink she likes…

I clear my throat. "You want to drink some apple juice, Bella? Or would you rather have a Coke? Or a Sierra Mist? Or maybe a glass of milk?"

"Well, if you have Hershey's strawberry milk, it would be perfect."

Hershey's strawberry milk… Oh God, we are light years away from adult drinks!

I look at Edward and I'm stunned. He and Bella are staring at each other, looking so much in love and attuned that I'm smitten.

I decide that we shall open the champagne anyway. I pop the cork and pour the sparkling wine into three flutes: one for Edward, one for me, and one larger dose for Esme who's now holding back her tears.

I let myself drop next to her. She's unable to utter a single word, clearly in shock. She empties her flute in one gulp, under Bella's stupefied eyes. She wanted to make a good impression, but I think she messed up somewhat…

Bella sips her strawberry milk while Edward and I comment on the champagne, both extremely embarrassed.

Esme holds her head in her hands and I sniff the air inconspicuously.

"Darling? Shouldn't you go check if the chicken is ready? I think it's starting to smell scorched."

No answer, no response…

Bella raises a tentative hand. "I can take care of it if you want…"

Good idea.

I look at my son. "Can you show Bella where the kitchen is?"

They disappear and I hold my wife by the shoulders. "Please, Esme, get a grip! And you should see the bright side: at least she's not too old to have children!"

I get a slap for my comment. The first one in our 30 years of marriage.

Ouch, that hurts.

Esme bursts into tears and apologizes immediately. I rock her against me. The shock is severe, it's obvious…

Edward returns, alone, and he's taken aback when he sees his mother crying in my arms.

I question him. "Edward, are you aware of what you're doing?"

"Absolutely!"

"Her parents know about it?"

"Yes. They've accepted the situation, although not lightheartedly, at least in the beginning…"

"How long have you been together?"

"Since school began in early September…"

I stare at him, deep in thoughts. "She's the one who had a strong reaction to the morning after pill?"

He just nods, ashamed.

Anger rises rather sharply. "Are you crazy or what? She's a child, Edward! Moreover she's your student, and thou slept with her the first day of school without taking any precautions?"

He shrugs. "Well, if you look at it from that perspective…"

"And from what perspective should I look at it?"

"Dad…Mom… It's a love story we are living. I'm not a pedophile, for Christ sake! I love Bella for what she is, not because she's so young! She won't be 17 for the rest of her life, mind you. In less than a year we will be able to live our love freely… She's smart and very mature. This is not a brainless kid we're talking about! You should get to know her before judging!"

Esme looks up. "Oh, but I'm not angry at her!"

I try to defuse the situation. "All right now, let's have lunch!"

Esme has already set the table this morning, pulling out the silverware and the crystal glasses. Bella seems to like the nicely decorated table.

We start eating in a slightly heavy silence.

I venture to ask little Bella a few questions. "So, Bella, are you a junior?"

She looks so young…

"No sir, I'm actually graduating at the end of the school year."

Esme moans loudly.

I smile the best I can. "Uh, what's your favorite subject?"

Edward gives me an annoyed look. Yes, well, it's true that she's not a kindergartner either… But it's too late to take my question back now.

Bella blushes and replies, "Foreign languages, and, hmm, biology!"

What a surprising answer…

She and Edward are both crimson now. I sigh and try to direct the conversation to a less slippery topic.

"What do your parents do for a living?"

She glances at Edward and says to me, "My mom is a kindergarten teacher in Phoenix. My parents are divorced. My father lives in Forks and I've only been living with him since the end of summer. He's the town's police Chief."

Esme and I stare at Bella, then at our son.

The girl's father is the police Chief? Is there anything Edward considers off limit?

In a clear voice devoid of expression, Esme questions, "And you're not in jail yet, Edward? I'm really surprised!"

Edward squirms in his chair. "At the beginning he had a hard time accepting our relationship, just like you, but Bella managed to convince him. He listened to his heart!"

Esme seems out of her daze as she asks Edward, "And what does Jasper think of this whole thing? He's always been so composed and mature. Did he try to reason with you?"

Bella and Edward exchange a look, visibly embarrassed.

I frown. Edward swallows hard and launches himself. "Well… actually… it so happens that… Jasper is living the same kind of situation…"

I'm speechless. "What do you mean?"

He cringes on his chair and it's Bella who courageously tells us, "Well, he means to say that Jasper is in a relationship with my sister!"

Esme, surprised and suspicious, inquires, "Ah… and… how old is your sister?"

"Uh… Seventeen…"

Silence around the table.

"You have a twin sister?" I ask Bella.

She blushes once again. "No, actually she's my half-sister; we have the same father, but not the same mother."

Perky, this police Chief…

I guess this is probably why Edward is not in prison…

Esme goes into 'Do not mess with the law' mode. "Edward, seriously, it's unacceptable that you nurture an affair with such a young girl, even more so since she's your student. I have nothing against you, Bella, on the contrary; you seem to be a very intelligent girl, you're very pretty, and adorable. But… but it's FORBIDDEN! It's a serious offense, Edward!"

"We know that. I didn't decide this situation wittingly. But… we can't live without each other, that's all there is to say!"

I put my hand on my wife's arm. "I think we need to gain some perspective on the situation. We are in shock right now. It's obvious that you love each other, but your mother is right, Edward, it is an offense!"

Edward wraps his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulls her against him. "I'm well aware of all that. However, we love each other and we are together. I'm now in a relationship with Bella, it's the way it is, and you take it or leave it."

His voice is categorical and final. I shudder. I don't want to lose my son!

Esme stands up, and with a toneless voice, announces that she's going to take care of the dessert. I follow suit.

In the kitchen, we hug each other in silence. Esme asks me, distraught, "What did we miss in his education?"

I shake my head. "Nothing at all! They are in love, Esme, it's blindingly obvious! The kid is going to become a woman eventually!"

"So you agree with this situation?"

"Well… yes, I think we have no choice!"

"But that makes us accomplices!"

"No Esme, since her parents know and they accept their relationship, it's very different!"

She puts the icing on the cake after pulling it out of the fridge with trembling hands. I tell her my true feelings. "Esme… You know… I think I prefer this…"

She looks at me, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Of course I'd rather the girl be at least over 18, but a woman 10 years older than Edward, it wouldn't have worked out on the long run and you know that. Edward is too unreserved, too arrogant… I think a younger and more mischievous girl suits him better."

She approves in silence. "It's not untrue. And… well, like you said, at least she's young enough to have kids!"

We chuckle. I think the initial shock is wearing off a bit. We return to the dining room. Bella and Edward get up to cut the cake and serve coffee. Esme looks at our new daughter-in-law.

"Bella… I still really want to talk to your mother, if you don't mind…"

Bella appears a little surprised but nods. "Of course! I'll give you her phone number."

In the end, the rest of the meal and the afternoon are spent in a good atmosphere. Bella comes out of her shell as Esme and I relax.

And Edward was right: she's very intelligent, very mature for her age, she has an adult conversation, and the more time passes, the more I realize that these two are made for each other.

When they leave around 6p.m., I hold my wife in my arms as our son's car disappears at the end of the driveway.

"They look really happy and good together…" Esme says without any expression.

"Yes, it's true. It's a very particular situation, but… what to do?"

"I'm going to call her mom… I want things to be very clear…"

I let out a deep breath. In ten years from now, we will probably laugh about this…

**Thank you Lizzard43 for your precious help :0)**

**Thank you everyone, and come back for the last two bonuses...  
**

**Milk  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note from the translator: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and all things _Frog_ belong to Louise Malone. Good reading.  
**

**Bonus 2: Charlie and Victoria**

**Charlie POV**

I feel bad. It's raining, and for once it bothers me.

Everything bothers me today anyway.

I should go get Renée. I know where she is. Besides, it's not very difficult to figure out, since there's only one motel in Forks. And she works as a waitress at the shopping center snack.

But I'm not ready yet. It hurts too much. She doesn't understand I can't let my sick parents down. How can she not understand that?

Of course I'd rather be as free as a bird and only think about having a good time, like her…

I miss her. I got used to her presence, her eccentricity and her joie de vivre.

I got used to sharing my bed, waking up next to her.

I feel lonely and vaguely guilty. I'd like her to come back by herself.

I keep telling myself that if she didn't return to California, it's because she, too, must have some hope for us to work our marriage out.

I sigh and turn on Connor Street.

The rain increases in intensity and I grumble.

It's the beginning of October and we seemingly won't be having an Indian summer this year.

Hey now. There she is. Victoria Brandon.

I don't know where she's from exactly, but she's been here for almost a year. She's picking up johns, more and more often. I told her once again yesterday not to come back here, yet she's back already.

Normally I would let her roll. She's probably just a poor girl, an outcast. But today, given my bad mood, I won't close my eyes on her deeds.

I pull up next to her. She turns her head, sees me and then stomps her foot. I get out of the car and grab her by the arm.

"What are you still doing here?"

"In your opinion?"

"Get in! This time I'm arresting you!"

She shakes her head. "Oh! Can't you just drop it! You're so pathetic! What do you think? That no one needs a hooker every now and then?"

"Insulting behavior… Go on, keep talking, you'll only aggravate your case."

She's fuming but she shuts her mouth and I make her get into the back of the car. I park in front of the police station less than three minutes later. That's one of the advantages of small towns.

She rolls her eyes as she enters the building. She drops into a chair and begins to sulk, literally.

I'm uncomfortable and I stare at her intently. She's wearing jeans and a leather jacket showing off a fairly provocative red bustier. Her boots fit her well, what with her long slender legs. Her hair is extraordinary beautiful. It falls cascading over her shoulders, and its bright red color makes her look almost animalistic. With her gray eyes and the freckles on her nose and cheeks, she's truly gorgeous.

I don't understand what she's doing here, really.

She sighs and leans forward in her chair. In doing so, she offers me a very nice view of her breasts confined in the bustier, and I'm hot all of a sudden.

"All right. Give me your last name, first name, and date of birth."

"Brandon, Victoria. Born on February first, 1973."

She's 21. The same age as Renée, who is four years younger than me.

I put my pen down.

"Why do you do this, Victoria? Don't you have anything better to do with your life? You're young and pretty, you could get a real job."

"Yeah, right… Like what? Waitress? Cashier? Those jobs are not for me!"

She looks defiant, but in reality she's suffering, it's pretty clear; I can feel it very strongly anyway.

I stand up and serve her a cup of coffee. She dips her lips in and I watch her drink.

Then she waits. She knows she's in trouble, but she doesn't seem to care.

I almost pity her.

She reminds me of Renée in some ways.

_What were your dreams as a little girl, Victoria?_

Nobody dreams of becoming a prostitute in a seedy small town…

"You don't have any family?"

She frowns, visibly annoyed. She's even more beautiful like that.

"I have a father who put me in his bed and a mother who always turned a blind eye!"

I don't find anything to reply. I look down at the statement I've started to fill.

I feel the nausea rising. I think of Renée. We were talking about having a baby…

If one day I'm blessed with a daughter, I'll treat her like a princess, I will never raise a hand to her…

I have to go see Renée. Explain my situation to her once again. Tell her there are worse things in life.

Victoria Brandon has had a really hard life. Not us… We can be happy!

I look up and meet Victoria's incredibly gray eyes. She no longer looks provocative or ironic, but rather a little worried…

"Are you okay? You look kind of weird."

"No, I'm fine. I was mulling over…"

"Over your little wife who left you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know plenty of things!"

"You could make an excellent informer, then…"

She stands up and I stay seated.

It's a professional mistake and I perfectly know it.

She brushes a hand on my cheek and I swallow. I need to stop this right now.

Immediately.

But… I don't. This hand is so soft… so skilled as Victoria unbuttons my uniform shirt.

And I feel so lonely, so tired, and so sad. Sex is something that I miss as well… And she's good at what she does.

Her jacket falls to the ground. I close my eyes for a moment, and when I open them, she's already removed her bustier.

And I'm done.

Her breasts, round, white and pointed at me, are irresistible. I reach out and seize them, eager now.

She's leading the dance. Soon she's completely naked while she undresses me the bare minimum.

Her body is truly beautiful and I admire it, overstrung. I'm assailed by guilt but I let her go on.

She takes the initiative and impales herself on me as I sit motionless.

There's no love, no affection, no real desire or even respect.

It's just sex, and there's a price to it, besides.

But she knows exactly how to pleasure me. She rides me in the strict sense of the term, locking up my cock into her core, sliding it with confidence; I have no outlet, she's the one leading this whole thing. I feel my orgasm approaching and I clench my teeth, taking her breasts with both hands.

I climax hard but very briefly. Shame and remorse take over me immediately.

I don't even have time to grasp what just happened, that she's no longer straddling my lap.

She's rushed to the restroom. She's back less than five minutes later, fully dressed.

I swiftly readjust myself, aware that I've behaved like a fool.

Anyone could have come in and caught us…

She smirks at me while sticking out her tongue, and then she quietly leaves the police station.

As for me, all I can do is tear up the statement sheet I barely started filling out.

I immerse my face under the water and I promise myself two things: I'll win Renée back, and what just happened today will never have consequences…

**Thank you for everything, Lizzard43 :0)**

**See you all one last time when I post the last bonus.**

**Milk  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note from the translator: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, therefore the Twilight characters don't belong to me. I'm not Louise Malone either, so _Save the frog_ doesn't belong to me. But I had a lot of pleasure translating it, and I hope you had a lot of pleasure reading it. This is the final chapter of a story that moved me to the core, so much so that I couldn't help but contact the author and ask permission to translate it in English, which, if I may remind you, is not my first language. Thankfully, I could always count on the help of my wonderful beta Lizzard43. Kudos to you, my dear, you rock :0)  
**

**So this is it... I don't know who is still with me, but I want to thank all my readers for following me in this adventure. Good reading.  
**

**Bonus 3: One last glimpse on Alice and Jasper**

**Jasper POV**

"I'm certainly not going! I feel like killing the guy! You go instead!"

"What? No! Come on! You're the teacher, not me!"

"Precisely!"

Alice frowns and smiles at me. "Well, let's go together then!"

Pfff…

"All right, but you do the talking!"

"Jasper… You know, maybe Charlotte has deserved this hour of detention!"

I gasp.

Charlotte, my sweet little girl, deserving a punishment? Has Alice gone crazy or what?

No, it's the French teacher who's an invidious idiot!

Charlotte is only 15; she's incapable of committing the slightest mischief.

I would have expected a thing like that from Sam, but not from Charlotte.

Sam, our eldest, is 17, and he's even got suspended from high school for an entire week once because he'd thrown stink bombs in the teachers' lounge.

Aside from that, he's a wonderful kid, but he's got a sense of humor a few people understand.

As for Charlotte, she's all sweetness and kindness. She looks like me physically, although she's tiny like her mother. Sam is dark haired like Alice, but as tall as me.

It's funny.

Besides, my lovely little girl works very well in class, so what on earth could that degenerate of a teacher have to reproach her, huh?

I walk behind Alice, who scurries in the corridors of the school with a firm step.

I feel, no, I KNOW that I'm going to have an argument with this moron!

Charlotte, my little darling, detained for an hour!

My heart misses a beat, like every time I think about it.

My sweetie was crying, and what's more, she wouldn't tell us why she's been punished.

Here he is.

Idiot.

Asshole.

Neo-Nazi.

And yet you'd never guess by his look…

Quite young, rather charming, but annoyed when he understands who we are.

I let Alice do the talking and I just glare at him every now and then.

"Hello, sir, we are Charlotte Whitlock's parents, and we'd like to know the reasons for the punishment she received, since she didn't want to give us any details!"

The asshole smiles at my wife! And not just a little bit!

"I can assure you, Mrs. Whitlock, that hour of detention was the bare minimum of punishment for what she did! Charlotte is certainly a pleasant student, gifted and very involved in class, but ever since she's been dating Peter, her behavior is unsatisfactory!"

He's wrong; that much is obvious. My daughter isn't dating anyone!

I look at Alice who seems embarrassed but not surprised.

She… SHE KNEW!

Charlotte… my baby… my little pea… in the hands of a… boy!

AAAAHHH!

The teacher goes on. "Considering our two lovebirds both have an excellent academic record, they got only one hour of detention, but given the epistolary exchanges that they have been doing in my class instead of taking notes, they deserved much more!"

With that, he hands me over a sheet of paper, which Alice snatches from me. She reads it and blushes as she does.

I'm at a loss, now, and I lean over Alice's shoulder to read with her…

**I love you Kitten!**

Me too, Pete!

**At what time do we meet?**

I'm free around 6 pm. We go to your place?

**Yeah! My parents won't be there! What are you gonna tell yours?**

Well, only my dad will be home, so I'll find an excuse. He swallows everything I tell him!

**You're lucky!**

Yeah ^ ^

**I bought fluorescent condoms! It will be fun!**

Oh, great! I can't wait!

And it goes on and on… But I stop my reading at this point. I don't feel very well…

**Alice POV**

Ouch. Then again he had to learn about it sooner or later.

My poor Jasper, I think he was being delusional. He's crazy about his daughter but he doesn't seem to realize that daddy's little Charlotte has grown up.

We go back home and he doesn't utter a single word.

Nothing, nada. He snorts from time to time and I hold his hand while driving.

"Charlotte is no longer a little girl," I finally say. "You know, having a boyfriend is normal at her age! And besides, you were happy when Sam started dating Emily, so there's no reason not to rejoice for Charlotte!"

"Hmm."

Once we're home, I go directly in Charlotte's room. She's laughing and giggling with her cousin Heidi.

Heidi has Edward's hair and Bella's shyness, but I know that she, too, has a boyfriend. His name is Paul.

Edward doesn't know about Heidi's love life either, yet his daughter is 16 years old.

This is a laughable matter between Bella and I.

But right now I don't feel like laughing. I shake my daughter by the shoulder. "CHARLOTTE, YOU GO TO CLASS FOR LEARNING, IS THAT CLEAR? NOT FOR WRITING SMUT WITH PETER! Your father is in shock! I'll have to put him back together piece by piece!"

"It's all right, Mom! I'll be more discreet!"

"CHARLOTTE!"

Heidi is doubled over, laughing, and I glare at her. "You, missy, if you support your cousin, I might have a little chat with your father!"

She doesn't seem to care much and Charlotte winks at me.

"Let me go comfort Dad!"

She descends the stairs, humming, and I follow her, curious to see my daughter at work. She throws herself at her father and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, my sweet little daddy! So you learned that I have a boyfriend? It's Pete, you know him and you like him! He's so nice! I love him, you know, but not as much as I love you! And you know, the only thing I want in the world is to experience the same love than you share with mom! You're happy for me daddy, aren't you?"

Jasper looks at her. "My sweet little pea, I mostly don't want him to hurt you!"

Charlotte tilts her head to the side and pouts innocently.

_Come on, Dad, wrap around my little finger… _She's good at that, really…

"Don't worry, Daddy, if he's not nice with me, I'll tell you!"

"Absolutely, I'll take care of the problem! But… You must take notes correctly during class, sweetie! Otherwise you'll get confused when you try to study for a quiz or something and-"

She kisses him on the cheek to silence him, which is not a bad thing to do, given that her father can spend hours explaining how to take notes effectively.

Jasper, in an extraordinary attempt to be open minded, whispers, "You should talk with your mother about contraception, honey…"

Charlotte strikes him with a fatal blow. "It's been done already, right Mom?"

Jasper stares darkly at me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" I exclaim joyfully.

Charlotte and Heidi climb the stairs again and Jasper steps toward me. The first shock is over, and now he's furious. "Alice! YOU KNEW and you didn't tell me!"

I do the same thing Charlotte did a few minutes ago; I wrap my arms around his neck. "Hey oh! It's between Charlotte and me, okay? It's called mother/daughter complicity!"

He opens his mouth to reply but I kiss him passionately.

He doesn't resist and holds me tight against him, beginning to drag me to our room.

Phew.

I won another round!

**o ~ O ~ THE END ~ O ~ o**

**Ciao everyone.  
**

**Milk  
**


End file.
